La Reina de Plata
by Feles Nigra
Summary: [EN PAUSA] Irasue, la madre del actual señor del Oeste, vive una vida tranquila y quizás aburrida. Siglos atrás, pensó que su destino estaba marcado por la adversidad, el sometimiento y la resignación. Todos admiraban a su difunto marido, el poderoso InuTaisho, pero sólo ella supo lo que era realmente vivir con él y conocer su lado más oscuro.
1. Sepultura

Buenas noches a todos :3

Es fin de año, he estado de ociosa por mucho rato y así voy a seguir un poco más XD :P

Pero hoy me dio tiempo de publicar el primer capítulo de este nuevo fanfic. La idea nació inesperadamente cuando redactaba la parte de Irasue en la historia **_La fuerza de una Princesa_**. En varias relatos InuTaisho se muestra como un gran héroe, pero yo pienso que nadie es lo que parece y quien mejor lo conoció fue su esposa lady Irasue, la reina de plata.

Paseen a leer y de antemano gracias por sus comentarios ;)

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

 **LA REINA DE PLATA**

Capítulo 1: Sepultura

El olor a muerte reinaba en ese lugar, ella lo percibió claramente cuando aún estaba a kilómetros de distancia, volando a través del oscuro cielo. Ya había terminado la estruendosa lluvia, ahora sólo el frío y el silencio permanecían constantes.

– _InuTaisho…_ – susurró su mente.

La señora del Oeste tenía sentimientos encontrados. Ahora era la viuda del que fuera el más poderoso demonio de esas tierras. Cualquier otra mujer tendría el corazón roto al perder a su compañero de vida. Sin embargo, ella no tenía la intención de llorar por su esposo. A pesar de que había llegado a quererlo hasta cierto punto, tampoco lo tenía en alta estima.

InuTaisho cometió el error, él buscó su propio final. ¿Todo porque?, ¿Por el estúpido amor de una humana?, ¿Por un mestizo bastardo? Ni siquiera fue capaz de esperar la recuperación de sus heridas. Todos sus planes se vinieron abajo y el dragón fue un poderoso rival que le hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra para que vislumbrara hasta donde había llegado su estupidez.

Irasue odió la forma en que cambió su marido y todo lo que provocó su maldita aventura con esa humana. Hombres, no importa la especie, cuando meten la pata por cuestiones de hormonas o "amor", en verdad meten las cuatro… sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias que provocan a su alrededor.

Sí, ella supo de ese nuevo desliz, pero jamás se imaginó que sería con una hembra de esa especie tan insignificante. No era la primera vez que su marido se comportaba como una vulgar bestia, dejándose llevar por su instinto, sin importarle el rango y la posición social que tenía. Se sabía poderoso y era consciente de que nadie se atrevería a decir algo al respecto. Nadie lo hizo… hasta que Ryukotsusei se lo escupió en la cara.

Incluso la señora de Occidente lo toleró, así fue durante décadas. Ella jamás agachó su elegante gesto ante nadie, porque ella era la reina de esas tierras y le tenían sin cuidado las faltas de su esposo. Ya que a pesar de todo, él siempre volvía con ella, siempre tenía que ser así, porque ambos eran los gobernantes del Oeste… hasta que la muerte los separara.

Si bien la demonesa podría haberle pagado con la misma moneda, no tenía interés en hacerlo. Estaba más enfocada en la crianza de su hijo Sesshomaru y en sus deberes como gobernante de las tierras occidentales. Por algo existe el dicho de que detrás de cada gran hombre, hay una gran mujer y no importa de qué especie se trate, sean animales, humanos o demonios, las hembras son el pilar que sostiene todo lo demás.

La elegante forma canina descendió cerca del palacio destruido. Su enorme tamaño y presencia fue suficiente para alejar a los últimos mirones que quedaban en ese desolado sitio. Humanos muertos, criaturas menores alimentándose de sus cadáveres y animales carroñeando lo que quedaba. Todo era silencio cuando ella pisó el suelo.

La transmutación ocurrió pausadamente y tras los rastros de una ligera niebla, quedó la figura de Irasue. Elegante y sin perder su porte, comenzó a caminar rodeando los restos quemados, buscando algo. Su gélida mirada ámbar revelaba la molestia de hacer tan desagradable tarea. Pero no tenia opción, a pesar de todo lo vivido con InuTaisho, éste aún se merecía su respeto. No le lloraría, no le rendiría luto y jamás le perdonaría sus faltas… pero tampoco permitiría que sus restos quedaran en tan denigrante lugar.

En esos momentos el rumor de su muerte ya volaba como el viento y sabía que de un momento a otro, los carroñeros sobrenaturales intentarían buscar su cadáver. Pero lo que nadie sabía, era que InuTaisho había preparado su morada final con mucho tiempo de anticipación y solamente la señora del Oeste conocía ese secreto. Tal vez en algún momento de su larga existencia tuvo el presentimiento de que su muerte se acercaba.

Irasue era consciente del poder de su esposo y también sabía que una tumba común no sería digna de él. Aunque se le construyese el mejor mausoleo, éste no sería suficiente para un demonio de su estirpe. Ella lo entendió el día que él le hizo prometer que se encargaría de su funeral. Al principio creyó que era una estupidez, pero terminó convirtiéndose en una promesa más, así como el encargo de las espadas.

Caminó un poco más cuando de pronto, el olor del metal la hizo voltear. Conocía perfectamente las katanas que portaba InuTaisho y el destino que tenían reservado. Ella notó claramente el brillo de la hoja a pesar de la poca luz ambiental. Solamente una parte de colmillo de acero se podía distinguir, permanecía tirada en el suelo, ensangrentada y sucia. Los escombros calcinados cubrían la escena completa, pero la demonesa sabía perfectamente qué es lo que iba a encontrar.

Su mirada se estrechó y la faz de su rostro se volvió sombría. Ahí estaba lo que había venido a buscar, el cadáver del señor del Oeste y la herencia para sus descendientes. Un par de segundos después, su gesto de nuevo fue gélido e inmutable, ni siquiera su fino olfato se perturbó con el olor a muerte. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, tenía que continuar.

Una de sus manos salió de la larga manga de su kimono. La alzó y haciendo un ademán, su energía psíquica se proyectó sobre la materia a su alrededor. Los escombros vibraron y en un instante fueron arrojados lejos, dejando únicamente los restos mortales del que fuera el más poderoso demonio de todo Japón. Nada de la visceral escena la perturbó, la fría naturaleza de un Inugami está acostumbrada a eso y más.

Levantó una ceja con leve sorpresa, el aura de InuTaisho todavía persistía en sus despojos calcinados. El hecho de existir como poderosas y gigantescas criaturas, no los hace invulnerables a los elementos purificadores de la naturaleza. Y esa energía sobrenatural que emanaba, poco a poco restauraría la verdadera forma del que fuera su portador, para después consumirse en la nada.

–Vaya, así que tu poder aún no se disipa– dijo entre dientes. –Tendré que hacer esto rápido… no quiero lidiar con tus enormes huesos. –

Entonces tomó el medallón que colgaba de su cuello, pasó un pulgar por encima de la piedra Meido y ésta comenzó a brillar. Con la otra mano hizo nuevamente un movimiento hacia los restos, envolviéndolos con su propia energía justo antes de que una hendidura dimensional se abriera en el suelo. El portal devoró todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Irasue caminó hacia la fisura, perdiéndose en su extraña oscuridad, para después cerrarse completamente.

…

Tierra límite entre la vida y la muerte.

La demonesa llegó al desolado cañón, elegido por InuTaisho como su morada final. El silencio sepulcral y la solemne bruma eran dignos compañeros para el descanso eterno. La poca energía vital que quedaba en esos huesos estaba desvaneciéndose y de un momento a otro tomarían su forma final para poder reposar.

Depositó los restos mortales en el altar de piedra, el cual se erguía imponente a la orilla del infinito abismo. No era necesario construir una tumba de elaborado diseño, el solo hecho de estar en esa dimensión era suficiente honor y respeto para el poderoso demonio. No obstante, la demonesa seguía molesta y no tenía intenciones de esperar la transmutación final.

Tomó las katanas y volvió a invocar el portal con su medallón. Cruzó sin siquiera mirar atrás. No hubo más testigos que las descarnadas aves que sobrevolaban ese perpetuo lugar.

…

Palacio del Oeste.

Sesshomaru no estaba en ese momento, Irasue lo sabía perfectamente. Su caprichoso hijo caminaría por varias horas a lo largo de esa tempestuosa costa, donde se despidió de su padre. No regresaría hasta que sus sentimientos e ira se relajaran, ya que jamás mostraría sus emociones ante nadie.

Se encaminó al interior de la residencia. Atravesó algunos pasillos y después llegó a una pequeña habitación a media luz. En el centro de la misma sólo había un pedestal con un soporte para katanas. Colocó las tres armas en su sitio y posteriormente salió del cuarto, cerrándolo celosamente detrás de ella. Debía esperar un par semanas antes de continuar con la promesa hecha a su difunto marido.

* * *

Continuará...

Gracias por su tiempo de lectura y les aviso que ésta historia se contará con saltos de tiempo entre una situación y otra ;)


	2. Obligación

Buenas noches :3

A continuación el segundo capítulo de este fanfic, gracias por leerlo y por seguirlo ;)

Por favor, dejen comentarios para saber su opinión :D ya saben que me encantan.

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Obligación

El viento mecía furiosamente las copas de los árboles y agitaba las olas en un monótono ir y venir. El anochecer estaba pintado de colores sombríos, los cuales contrastaban con la plateada luz de la luna llena, dándole un enigmático aspecto a la playa antes de que el eclipse se presentara. En los alrededores, las criaturas locales se ocultaban en la floresta, contemplando con recelo la escena. Dos demonios de blancos cabellos mantenían una tensa conversación. Después de las palabras finales, uno de ellos se transformó.

La gran bestia blanca quedó perfectamente delineada contra la luna cuando se irguió, rugiendo al cielo. Su pálido pelaje resplandeció en la noche, al igual que su roja mirada. Todos los seres vivos alrededor del lugar se agazaparon en silencio y contuvieron la respiración. Sesshomaru se quedó quieto al ver la imponente transformación de su padre. Pocas veces lo había visto en su forma real.

Cuando InuTaisho llegaba a esa fase, era porque estaba jugando su última carta para bien o para mal. La liberación de su poder a ese nivel significaba la muerte para un enemigo o su total intimidación y sometimiento. Pero para el joven Inugami sólo simbolizaba que su progenitor había tomado una decisión, una infame decisión desde su punto de vista. El abandonar a su familia por ir a formar otra… con una humana.

El hecho de exigir las katanas como meras herramientas para su búsqueda de poder, era un deseo que venía abrigando desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo era todo. La situación de su familia y la realidad actual del reino, eran un par de losas sobre sus hombros que ahora se habían hecho más pesadas que nunca. Las decisiones y acciones de su padre habían traído funestas consecuencias.

InuTaisho giró su gigantesca forma y su mirada se encontró con la de su hijo. No vio rastro alguno de desafío, no había amenaza de ataque, ni siquiera la intención de reclamarle nada. Sólo una mezcla de ira y dolor expresaban esos ojos color ámbar. El duro semblante de Sesshomaru indicaba que no comprendía la pregunta que le había hecho y muy probablemente lo único que inundaba su mente, era que no recibiría las katanas, aunado a la dura verdad de que su padre los estaba abandonando a él y a su madre para siempre.

No, su primogénito no diría ni una sola palabra al respecto. La última imagen que tendría de él, sería su estoica máscara, idéntica a la de Irasue. El poderoso demonio canino sabía lo que había provocado, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, estaba hecho. No dijo absolutamente nada, no tenía caso y era mejor así. Jamás podría contestar el ataque de su hijo si éste lo hubiese intentado. Ya le había hecho suficiente daño y aunque no lo expresara, sabía que había malestar y rencor en su corazón.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos e hizo una leve inclinación con el hocico, ese fue su gesto de despedida. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a correr, alejándose de la costa hasta perderse en el bosque. El único testigo de tan amarga escena fue la pulga Myoga, que se mantuvo en silencio, él no era nadie para opinar al respecto a pesar de ser tan cercano al señor del Oeste.

Todo pareció quedar en silencio, excepto por el viento y el mar. Sesshomaru observó la silueta de su padre hasta que el último destello de su plateado pelaje desapareció para siempre. Esa era la verdad, algo dentro de él le decía que jamás volvería a verlo con vida, a pesar de que estaba enterado de que se iría con una humana a otras tierras. Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza, que sus zarpas le lastimaron la piel.

Comenzó a caminar, restándole importancia a las últimas palabras de InuTaisho. Sus ojos ambarinos se cerraron y agacho el rostro por un breve instante. Sus pasos avanzaron por la playa húmeda, donde el agua alcanzó sus pies una y otra vez por largo rato. En silencio, el viento se llevó sus pensamientos, nadie jamás podría saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Palacio del Oeste.

En la terraza principal permanecía sentada y en silencio Irasue, la señora de Occidente. La joya en la palma de su mano resplandecía suavemente.

– _Sesshomaru…_ – murmuró.

Terminó de ver el reflejo en la piedra Meido. Podía percibir el dolor de su hijo a pesar de la distancia, sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Pero también era consciente de que no expresaría sus emociones y que él solo lidiaría con su propia frustración, después de todo, ya no era un niño. Sin embargo, debía estar preparada para sus posteriores reacciones y para todas las posibles consecuencias que la decisión de su marido provocaría.

No estaba segura de lo que haría Sesshomaru, pero lo que si tenía en claro, era que las cosas en el reino iban a cambiar drásticamente. La muerte de su esposo provocaría un caos en el Oeste y en las tierras aledañas. Los otros lores cardinales ya lo presentían y el dragón se lo advirtió en aquella ocasión. Pero ella no hizo absolutamente nada, porque no era su responsabilidad lidiar con los errores de InuTaisho. Ahora no quedaba más que enfrentar los resultados.

– _El muy idiota se largo sin siquiera esperar a que sanaran sus heridas_ – pensó, dirigiéndose rumbo al gran salón. – _Será mejor que me prepare para salir, él no va a pasar de ésta noche…_ –

…

Algunas horas después.

La demonesa caminaba por el solitario pasillo. Ya pasaba de media noche y el lugar se mantenía en un extraño silencio, todos los habitantes estaban guardando luto por su recién fallecido amo. Incluso los soldados, que siempre estaban serios y vigilantes, tenían el rostro sombrío. Conforme avanzaba, ella podía sentir la mirada disimulada de sus siervos, tal vez se preguntaban porque ella se mantenía estoica e inmutable ante semejante suceso.

– _Porque no tengo ganas de derramar lágrimas por InuTaisho y porque ya no tengo las suficientes para hacerlo…_ –

Se encaminó a su terraza favorita, una que estaba en la parte sur del palacio. Ese lugar siempre ha sido su testigo silencioso y no sólo porque era un sitio aislado y con una vista espectacular del valle, sino porque ahí sucedieron eventos importantes en su vida, buenos y malos.

El eclipse había terminado hace rato y la plateada luna iluminaba los territorios y opacaba tenuemente las estrellas. Fue una noche como esa cuando recibió la primera noticia cruel de su vida. Caminó hacia el borde del balcón, se recargó en el ancho barandal mirando a lo lejos y permitiendo que su mente viajara al pasado unos siglos atrás.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

Una joven Irasue recorría en silencio el pasillo que la llevaría a los aposentos de sus padres. Su andar era elegante y serio, como debía serlo para una hembra perteneciente a la nobleza. Las estrictas normas de su sociedad así lo exigían, limitando su libertad en muchos sentidos. Ella envidiaba a las castas menores, quienes no estaban atadas a obligaciones tan estrictas como en su poderosa familia.

Iba pasando frente a una ventana y dio un vistazo hacia fuera para después soltar un suspiro apagado, la luna brillaba resplandeciente por encima del firmamento. Ya estaba oscuro y el cielo se había despejado después de una ligera llovizna. La sensación agradable del panorama no suavizaba el mal presentimiento que tenía. Fue mandada a llamar cuando ya estaba preparándose para descansar en su dormitorio.

Llegó ante la puerta corrediza de la habitación y se arrodilló frente a ella. Hizo una reverencia y saludó.

– Padre, Madre, ¿Han solicitado mi presencia?–

Una voz al otro lado le contestó.

–Irasue, tu padre no se encuentra en éste momento, salió de viaje para arreglar un asunto importante. –

–Madre, explícame que sucede, ¿Porque me llamaste a éstas horas?– cuestionó la joven.

La hoja de madera se abrió un poco y entre sombras se pudo notar la figura de otra mujer, ataviada con un elegante kimono y adornos dorados sobre su cabello. Permanecía hincada sobre coloridos cojines, en posición recta y con las manos guardadas en las enormes mangas de su vestimenta.

–Hija, ya has cumplido la edad adecuada para comenzar con tu nueva instrucción– dijo con voz serena. –Siendo la única heredera de esta noble casa, debes prepararte para tu futuro matrimonio. –

Irasue abrió los ojos sorprendida, quiso decir algo, pero su madre la interrumpió.

–Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, ten en cuenta que es tu obligación y es una responsabilidad inalterable para nuestro linaje. –

–Pero… pero madre, esto es demasiado… sorpresivo– contestó la joven sin poder ocultar su desconcierto. –Yo no estoy lista para esto y no deseo…–

–Comprendo lo que sientes, pero no es algo que esté a discusión– aclaró la madre. –Cumplirás la mayoría de edad el año que viene y ya es tiempo de que te comprometas con un youkai de noble linaje. –

– ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?, ¿Porque es obligatorio que me case?– protestó.

La demonesa entre sombras guardó silencio. Evidentemente darle ésta noticia a su hija no era lo que deseaba, sin embargo no podía ser de diferente manera. Al ser una hembra y siendo hija única, debía casarse con un noble para continuar con el reinado del Oeste. La casa InuYoukai había estado gobernando esas tierras desde hace más de mil años y no cederían el poder a nadie.

– ¡Porque es la ley!– alzó la voz, provocando que su hija la mirara extrañada. –Hazte a la idea de que ahora en adelante comenzará tu educación para ser una digna esposa para el próximo gobernante del Oeste. –

Se escuchó un bufido y una exhalación de fastidio.

– ¡¿Al menos podré elegir a mi futuro marido?!– preguntó enojada.

–Tendrás muchos pretendientes, todos escogidos por tu padre. El mejor candidato se casará contigo… y deberás aceptarlo, sea quien sea– explicó lentamente la demonesa mayor. –Pero por suerte habrá un periodo de cortejo…–

– ¿Por suerte?– replicó Irasue. –No entiendo tus palabras, madre. –

–Hija, no puedes eludir tus responsabilidades, pero si tienes la oportunidad de tratar previamente al que va a ser tu compañero, ¿No crees que eso al menos es una ventaja?– comenzó a explicarle. –Piénsalo, nosotras al estar en la cima de la pirámide, podemos tener esa mínima oportunidad. Otras hembras conocen a su marido en el momento en que se están casando con él– finalizó con total seriedad.

Irasue se quedó en silencio, meditando lo último que dijo su progenitora.

Siendo una sociedad patriarcal, el poder se hereda a los varones y si estos no existen, se busca casar a la mujer con el primogénito de alguna de las casas nobles que les siguen en jerarquía y poder. Muchos machos matarían por semejante oportunidad. Para Irasue era el comienzo de un largo martirio que culminaría en un matrimonio arreglado con alguien al que tal vez ella jamás aceptaría por completo. Y después, la vida seguiría sin saber lo que le depararía esa unión.

El único y mínimo consuelo era que conocería a sus pretendientes y si jugaba bien sus cartas, al menos podría unir su vida con alguien con el que pudiera llevarse bien.

* * *

Continuará...

Mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes.

Esperemos que el proximo 2018 sea mejor que éste año XD


	3. Reunión

Buenas noches ;)

Perdonen la tardanza, anda un poco floja mi inspiración XD

Les dejo el tercer capítulo y de antemano agradezco su tiempo y comentarios :D

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Reunión

El amanecer encontró a Irasue en su diván de colores magenta. Se había pasado la noche mirando el paisaje y divagando en sus recuerdos. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados sobre su codo recargado en el reposabrazos, no estaba durmiendo, simplemente meditaba las actividades para ese día.

Sería una agenda larga, porque estaba obligada a recibir a los representantes de los demás puntos cardinales y a sus respectivos séquitos. Todos con la intención de mostrar su respeto por la muerte de InuTaisho. Algunos con el interés de saber qué sucedería con el control del Oeste. Otros con el propósito de reclamar deudas y compromisos no cumplidos. Y quizás unos pocos más con la única misión de ver y escuchar para después conspirar.

Irasue estaba instruida en todas las actividades políticas que implicaba ser jerarca de Occidente, porque su difunto marido no siempre podía atender todo lo que esto abarcaba. Pocos lo saben, pero lo cierto es que el reino del Oeste creció en poder y posición por la inteligencia de ella y no solamente por la fuerza de InuTaisho.

No fueron pocas las veces en las cuales la demonesa lo apoyó y aconsejó para administrar esas tierras y sobrellevar la convivencia con los demás lores y señores feudales que les seguían en rango. Pero estaba al tanto de que no todas las asperezas fueron correctamente limadas.

Se escucharon pasos en la parte baja de las escaleras. Un guardia subió rápidamente y se arrodilló frente a ella.

–Mi señora, el escribano ha llegado. –

–Que pase– contestó.

Momentos después un viejo youkai de aspecto semi humano hizo acto de presencia. Un kamaitachi de pelaje gris oscuro, cuyo andar era lento y encorvado. Traía cargando una gran bolsa de piel con múltiples pergaminos sobresaliendo de sus bordes. El escribano oficial de la casa InuYoukai, el encargado de documentar todo lo que implicara leyes, decretos, cartas, declaraciones, avisos, invitaciones, etc. Así mismo, era el asesor político de los gobernantes del Oeste, trabajo que se ganó debido a su larga vida y experiencia en esos temas.

El demonio comadreja se acercó e hizo una reverencia.

–Lady Irasue, estoy a sus órdenes. Mi más sentido pésame por la muerte del gran InuTaisho. –

–Gracias escribano, pero no es necesario extender tanto esto del luto– dijo ella con indiferencia. –Te he mandado a llamar porque voy a necesitar todos tus conocimientos para lo que se viene encima. –

El anciano no se sorprendió por la fría indolencia que mostraba. Él sabía que la relación entre ella y su marido nunca fue del todo cordial, más bien se trató de una unión de conveniencias y poder. Beneficios que no fueron del todo equitativos para ambos. Esa comadreja conocía muchos secretos oscuros, tejidos detrás de esos muros.

–Mi señora… usted tiene el mismo poder que su difunto esposo para llevar el control del Oeste, pero ambos sabemos quién debe encargarse de ello– comentó el viejo demonio con algo de discreción. –Su hijo Sesshomaru tiene esa obligación. –

Irasue soltó un suspiro y se recargó en el respaldo del diván mientras miraba al cielo. Su heredero no estaba en el palacio desde hace horas y no sabía nada de él. Después de que ella se encargó de los restos del señor del Oeste, pensó que lo encontraría en la residencia, sin embargo no había señales de su presencia. Y la verdad era que Sesshomaru no tenía cabeza para asumir el control del territorio en ese momento.

–No sé donde está, probablemente necesite algunos días… después de todo, le tenía un gran respeto a su padre. –

–Entiendo. Mi señora, ¿Con que desea comenzar?– preguntó, al tiempo que alistaba pergamino, pincel y tinta.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Era media mañana cuando las visitas comenzaron a llegar. Irasue estaba en el gran salón, sentada a la cabeza de la gran mesa que decoraba el lugar. Paciente y preparada para afrontar lo que viniera. Un soldado abrió la puerta desde el exterior, permitiendo el paso a los recién llegados.

El primer Lord apareció en el umbral de la entrada. Conocido como el gran sabio, Kiba era un enorme lobo albino con ojos gris claro. Él era el gobernante de las montañas del Norte, liderando a los suyos en manadas y tribus, vivía pacíficamente en esas tierras. La relación que mantenía con el Oeste era pacifica y de intercambios comerciales constantes.

El grupo que lo seguía estaba formado por ocho lupinos de pelaje oscuro y gran tamaño también. Se acercaron a la mesa y en ese momento hubo un crepitar en el aire. La energía sobrenatural fluyó en el líder y en otros tres de sus seguidores, provocando la transmutación a una forma humana.

El Lord del Norte tenía apariencia madura y gesto severo, su cabello era de un blanco grisáceo sujetado en una coleta alta. Portaba pieles claras y un peto rojo como armadura. Sus subalternos vestían igual, pero en colores oscuros y con un aspecto más joven.

–Bienvenido Lord Kiba– saludó la demonesa.

Todos los demonios lupinos hicieron una reverencia.

–Lady Irasue– habló el lobo blanco al tiempo que alzaba la vista. –Hemos venido desde el Norte para brindar nuestro más sincero pésame. La muerte de alguien como InuTaisho deja un gran vacío para todos. –

–Gracias– asintió levemente y luego señaló un sitio. –Tome asiento por favor, los demás están por llegar. –

Kiba se sentó a su derecha y su séquito se replegó en una esquina del gran salón, esperando y escuchando. Una sirvienta entró con varios recipientes y una botella, sirvió un poco de su contenido para ambos y después se marchó.

–Mi lady, dígame, ¿Como sucedió el deceso de su marido?– preguntó con lentitud.

–Es un tema delicado, así que solamente diré que el muy tonto cometió el error de confiarse en su fuerza– explicó ella tranquilamente.

–Tengo entendido que hubo un conflicto con el Lord del Este y… escuché otros rumores que tienen que ver con humanos. –

–Veo que no ha estado tan alejado de las noticias– sonrió Irasue, sin el menor gesto de incomodidad. –Esos rumores son ciertos y fue por eso que Lord Ryukotsusei desafió a mi difunto esposo. –

–Es una situación muy seria y si es verdad lo que hizo InuTaisho, a mí ya me están llegando las consecuencias también– dijo Kiba, soltando una lenta exhalación. –Los humanos son muy rencorosos y no distinguen entre especies cuando algo los amenaza. No quiero conflictos con ellos, pero tampoco puedo permitir que nos ataquen sin motivo aparente. –

–Entiendo su preocupación, pero ahora lo que debemos hacer es tratar de sobrellevar esos problemas y espero que los demás vean lo importante que es esto y podamos llegar a un acuerdo– comentó Irasue, tomando un poco del recipiente que tenía cerca.

– ¿Quien vendrá en nombre del Este?– interrogó el lobo.

Irasue clavó la mirada en la mesa, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en quien sería ahora el encargado de gobernar los territorios de esa zona cardinal. Al parecer, el espíritu dragón estaba muerto y ella no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo con la casa RyuYoukai. Si bien la relación con el Este era tranquila, el poderoso Dragón que gobernaba ahí, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con las ideas extrañas que a veces tenía InuTaisho.

Ryukotsusei había sido un líder centrado y pocos llegaron a conocerlo tan bien como Irasue. Realmente nadie podía imaginarse que ella había tenido cierta simpatía por el dragón y que su muerte le dolió. Y es que la demonesa forjó en su juventud amistades y relaciones benéficas de las cuales su marido no estuvo del todo enterado.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar para conocer el estatus de la zona Oriente. De un momento a otro recibirían noticias de los seguidores de Ryukotsusei así como de los youkais que vivían bajo su gobierno. La demonesa respiró pausadamente pensando en qué contestarle al lobo, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo.

–Vendrá alguno de esos reptiles, eso es seguro– se escuchó una voz que al mismo tiempo parecía un graznido. –Lo que importa ahora es lo que pasará con el Oeste, con el comercio entre nuestra gente y con los humanos– declaró con tono molestó.

Ambos gobernantes voltearon al mismo tiempo. En la puerta de entrada ya se abría paso el segundo Lord visitante.

–Y aquí llega el prepotente Karasu– se quejó Kiba en voz baja.

El representante de las tierras del Sur era un gran Tengu de oscuro plumaje y afilado pico. Su apariencia era antropomorfa excepto por el rostro de cuervo, las enormes alas en su espalda y sus poderosas garras en lugar de pies. Éste tipo de youkais eran los amos de los cielos en las grandes planicies y montañas australes, pero tenían una relación ácida con el Oeste y el Norte, porque eran ambiciosos y a veces no aceptaban los acuerdos grupales sino era con un beneficio extra para ellos.

Detrás del demonio cuervo, lo seguían cinco seres alados también, cuyos plumajes oscilaban del negro al rojo. Sus atuendos y emblemas indicaban que eran señores feudales al servicio del Lord. Entre ellos había una hembra, la señora del Sur y esposa de Karasu.

–Sean bienvenidos Karasu y Leiko– dijo Irasue haciendo un ademán para que tomaran asiento a su izquierda.

–Saludos, señora del Oeste– dijeron al unisonó los Tengu.

La pareja se sentó y los demás demonios alados se ubicaron en otra esquina del gran salón.

–Querida, lamentamos mucho la muerte de tu marido, no me imagino el dolor por el que estás pasando– comentó la hembra cuervo en un tono de voz que sonaba a cualquier cosa, menos a una condolencia.

Irasue la miró impasible y con evidente pereza. Sabía perfectamente que la señora del Sur quería burlarse de ella por la última infidelidad de InuTaisho. No era la primera vez que una hembra pretendía molestarla por envidia. Ser la esposa del demonio más poderoso de Japón le trajo muchas rivalidades y rencillas.

–No te preocupes por mí Leiko, ahora estoy mejor y no lloro por quien no vale la pena– sonrió de repente, haciendo gala de su estoica personalidad. –Cada quien obtiene lo que se merece y mi marido no vio donde metió las patas, así que pagó caro su error. –

– ¿En serio no te molesta lo que hizo?, es decir, fijarse en una humana es tan denigrante– se burló la Tengu.

–Es suficiente Leiko– intervino el Lord del Sur. –Ese asunto es lo de menos, lo que importa ahora es ver los pendientes que dejó InuTaisho, ¿No es así lady Irasue?–

La demonesa de pelo plateado hizo un gesto de asentimiento y tomó otro trago de su bebida antes de hablar.

–Estoy al tanto de los temas que quedaron incompletos con usted, Lord Karasu, pero quisiera que me diera algunos días para poner al corriente a mí hijo respecto a sus nuevas responsabilidades– dijo ella, centrándose en el nuevo tema. –Los tratados comerciales deben revisarse para mantener una equidad entre ambos territorios. –

–De acuerdo, pero ese tema puede esperar– explicó el Tengu. –Lo primero que quiero es que solucionen el problema que provocó InuTaisho en mis dominios. –

– ¿A qué se refiere?–

–No hace mucho, su difunto marido expulsó a los gatos leopardo del Oeste y éstos se fueron a esconder a mis tierras, provocando conflictos con mi parvada e incitando a los humanos para que nos atacaran– reclamó el demonio cuervo.

La Inugami se llevó la mano a la frente y se masajeó despacio, la noticia le molestó bastante. Ya no recordaba ese problema con los gatos rebeldes. Su esposo había frenado las ansias de poder del rey felino y todo había terminado en una feroz pelea. Y aunque todos los súbditos fueron perdonados, una facción de ellos no quiso acatar las leyes de InuTaisho, así que fueron exiliados. Irasue no sabía que ahora estaban creando dificultades en el Sur. Era responsabilidad del Oeste, por lo tanto Sesshomaru deberá hacerse cargo del problema. Pero no por el momento.

– ¿Y porque no los eliminas y ya?, es fácil para ustedes que pueden volar– habló de pronto Kiba, quien había estado en silencio.

El Tengu lo miró con enojo.

–Claro, porque no… así como ustedes devoran a los que los provocan– contestó burlón. El lupino enseñó ligeramente los colmillos. – ¿Acaso crees que no estoy enterado, Kiba? Tus lobos andan cazando indiscriminadamente y están llamando demasiado la atención de los humanos. –

Irasue dirigió la mirada al señor del Norte y alzó una ceja en gesto de extrañeza.

– ¿Algo de lo que deba enterarme?– preguntó.

Kiba rodó lo ojos y bebió un trago antes de hablar, el demonio cuervo había tocado un tema complicado.

–Lady Irasue, a veces es necesario defenderse y en ocasiones la comida escasea– se justificó.

–No tengo problema con sus métodos, pero tenga en cuenta que eso puede traernos más inconvenientes– señaló la Inugami con un tono severo. – ¿Debo recordarle que InuTaisho ya había asesinado a otro comandante humano y que eso provocó el resentimiento de sus hombres, los cuales después masacraron al grupo de kitsunes que vivían en su frontera?–

El lobo blanco terminó de beber y guardó silencio por un momento. Incluso él estaba al tanto de que algunas de las acciones de InuTaisho no habían sido las más correctas ni éticas. El demonio más poderoso a veces no era tan justo como todos creían. Kiba también compartía algunos secretos oscuros con el difunto Lord del Oeste.

Karasu estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando de repente, todos sintieron una poderosa presencia. Inmediatamente supieron que quien había arribado a la reunión, era el nuevo representante del Este. El silencio se mantuvo por varios segundos hasta que la puerta de la estancia se abrió, dando paso a la forma humana del dragón.

–Buenos días a todos– saludó. –Mi nombre es Ryujiro. –

– ¿Vienes en representación de la casa RyuYoukai?– preguntó Kiba con algo de curiosidad.

Anteriormente el lobo y Ryukotsusei se habían llevado bien en la mayoría de los acuerdos, no obstante, mantenían distancia la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que no eran amigos. Al menos el señor del Norte podía estar seguro de que solamente tendría discusiones con el Sur, dado que el Este siempre estaba apartado en sus propios asuntos. Ahora deseaba saber quién era el sucesor del espíritu dragón y ver si podría mantener una buena relación con él.

–No– contestó tranquilamente el recién llegado. –De ahora en adelante yo soy el señor del Este por derecho de familia, ya que soy el hermano menor de Ryukotsusei. –

Todos los presentes hicieron un gesto de asombró, nadie estaba enterado de que el dragón tenía parientes. Por lo regular estas criaturas se mantienen solas y sus lazos familiares son poco conocidos. Los demás gobernantes sabían que el espíritu dragón no tenía pareja ni hijos, pero no se esperaban algo así. Ni siquiera Irasue, a pesar de su amistad con él.

Ella lo miró detenidamente, el dragón tenia las mismas líneas faciales que Ryukotsusei pero más claras, pupilas escarlata, piel de color azul pálido y cabello gris acero que caía por su espalda libremente. Llevaba armadura en colores oscuros y su porte militar indicaba que era algún tipo de soldado. Definitivamente no parecía ser el nuevo Lord del Este, pero su energía sobrenatural dejaba en claro que era un demonio lo bastante poderoso como para tomar el cargo.

–Bienvenido Lord Ryujiro– saludó el lobo finalmente. –No nos conocíamos, pero ahora que eres el sucesor de tu hermano, me presento, soy Kiba el señor del Norte. Ellos son Karasu y Leiko, señores del Sur. Y ella es lady Irasue, viuda del gran InuTaisho y señora del Oeste. –

–Es un gusto conocerlos y ahora quiero dejar en claro mi posición respecto a la muerte de mi hermano– contestó el dragón, manteniendo su voz relajada. –Tengo entendido que hubo una rivalidad con Lord InuTaisho, sin embargo eso no es de mi incumbencia. Lo que ahora me importa es renovar las alianzas, mejorar los acuerdos y corregir los errores que mi hermano haya tenido. No deseo vengar su muerte, no quiero enemigos y no me interesan las fricciones que tengan entre ustedes. Únicamente pretendo que se me respete y tome en cuenta en todo lo relacionado a ésta sociedad cardinal– finalizó, al tiempo que caminaba al otro extremo de la mesa y tomaba asiento.

Ese lugar le correspondía, ya que en jerarquía de poder, el Este era el segundo después de Occidente. Los demás se miraron entre si y asintieron al mismo tiempo. Realmente nadie quería tener conflictos serios con los demás. Debían enfocarse en los temas generales que podrían afectar o beneficiar grupalmente.

La junta continúo un rato más.

…

Pasaba de medio día cuando los gobernantes y sus respectivos súbditos partieron en distintas direcciones. El ultimo en irse fue Ryujiro, quien deseaba hablar con la Inugami.

–Lady Irasue, debo decirle algo respecto a mi hermano. –

–Te escucho– contestó ella con gesto cansado. Seguramente él comenzaría con algún tipo de reproche por las acciones de InuTaisho.

–Ryukotsusei no está muerto– susurró muy bajo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?– preguntó desconcertada.

–No lo puedo explicar, pero sé que no lo está– indicó, hablando casi en secreto. –Nadie sabe donde fue su pelea con InuTaisho, pero lo voy a investigar. –

–Tal vez encuentres algo que no te agrade– dijo ella. –Pero si sabes algo, me gustaría que lo compartieras conmigo. –

–Mi hermano me dijo que usted y él habían tenido cierta amistad y que eso provocó también la fricción con su marido. Sin embargo, eso no fue la principal causa, ¿Verdad?– cuestionó ya sin bajar la voz.

–El motivo principal de todo éste alboroto es que mi estúpido compañero se enamoró de una humana y no midió las consecuencias de ello– respondió la demonesa con irritación. –Comenzó a descuidar sus deberes, dejó de ocuparse de sus tierras y le dio la espalda a su familia. Y no conforme con ello, tenía pensado largarse con su amante y su bastardo al Norte y dejarnos a Sesshomaru y a mí con toda la responsabilidad del Oeste. –

–Comprendo– dijo en tono conciliador.

–InuTaisho no era tan buena persona como muchos creen y apuesto lo que sea a que si estuviera vivo, dentro de unas décadas tendría el cinismo de presentarse aquí y reclamar de nuevo su posición como gobernante y no sólo eso, sino que traería a la humana y al mestizo con él– explicó con total frialdad.

–Es por eso que mi hermano quiso derrocarlo, ¿Cierto?– justificó Ryujiro. –Él no estaba de acuerdo con las acciones de InuTaisho, porque traían vergüenza y deshonra para el Oeste, manchaban el honor de la casa InuYoukai y como daño colateral, también ofendían la alianza con los demás jerarcas y terratenientes. Tantos siglos de poder y respecto desechados en un instante por habladurías, malas decisiones y juicios erróneos. –

La señora de Occidente asintió con severidad, el dragón había resumido crudamente la verdad.

–La deshonra ha sido sólo el comienzo. Existe algo más grave que nos afecta a todos y a nuestros territorios… los humanos han comenzado a declararnos la guerra abiertamente y adivina quien tuvo la culpa. –

–Bien, me queda claro que hay mucho trabajo por hacer– dijo el dragón, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. –Iniciaré con mi territorio y trataré de suavizar los conflictos de ahí, pero será necesario que su hijo Sesshomaru tome el mando cuanto antes, porque hay rumores de que algunas criaturas menores están provocando caos en sus tierras y usted no podrá manejar toda la situación sola– finalizó.

Irasue tuvo que aceptar sus palabras a regañadientes. Era cierto, ella tenía mucha carga encima y no podría solventar todo, necesitaba que su hijo se encargara de algunos asuntos.

–Lo sé. –

El Lord del Este hizo una reverencia y después inició el vuelo, alejándose rápidamente. La Inugami exhaló con pesadez, sentía que las sienes le punzaban demasiado y aún no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas de la muerte de InuTaisho.

…

Rato después.

Irasue no quería pensar en nada por el momento, todavía estaba estresada por la reunión con los demás lores y por lo poco que se avanzó en ella. Y también por la extraña revelación de Ryujiro respecto al espíritu dragón. No deseaba gastar más energía en ello, así que optó por distraerse con otra de las encomiendas que tenía pendientes.

Caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la pequeña habitación, miró por encima de su hombro para verificar que nadie estuviera observando, después entró y cerró la puerta. La penumbra se mantenía limitada por el débil destello de las armas sobre el pedestal. Entonces se quedó mirando fijamente la espada Sounga. La energía de su hoja pulsaba insistentemente, buscando un nuevo portador.

–La espada infernal, me pregunto cuál fue tu origen– dijo en voz baja. –Seguramente alguno nefasto, porque él nunca quiso contarme sobre ti. –

Observó detenidamente el arma y se detuvo en la empuñadura. La gema redonda que adornaba dicha zona, parecía tener la misma textura que la piedra Meido. Entonces acercó la mano y pudo percibir la vibración en el aire, la sensación era similar al aura que emanaba de su medallón. Alzó una ceja sorprendida.

–Quizás también fuiste robada a algún miembro de la casa Shinigami, teniendo en cuenta que a InuTaisho le encantaba usurpar poderes ajenos– masculló con cierto enojo. A su mente había llegado un recuerdo desagradable.

Suspiró con desgano mientras la tomaba por la empuñadura y la colocaba en una funda corriente. Sintió como la fuerza de la espada punzó contra su piel. Ella no tenía el poder que su difunto esposo, pero si poseía la fuerza suficiente para someter la voluntad del arma.

– ¡No me des problemas!– gruñó, al tiempo que la guardaba y cerraba la funda. Después lo envolvió todo en una tela oscura. –Como lo dije antes, sólo has dejado molestias InuTaisho… ¿A dónde rayos voy a llevar esta cosa?–

Tomó su collar y lo frotó con la mano. El portal dimensional se abrió frente a ella.

–Creo que debo hacerle una visita a ese viejo herrero…–

* * *

Continuará...


	4. Cortejo

Buenas noches :3

Perdonen la tardanza, pero a veces no me inspiro tan rápido XD

Les dejo el capítulo 4, espero que les agrade y me dejen un pequeño comentario, ya que me hacen muy feliz ;D

Gracias por leer :3

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Cortejo

El herrero de los demonios vivía en solitario. La montaña de fuego era un lugar peligroso y el esqueleto que formaba su guarida tenía un aspecto tan tétrico, que pocas criaturas se acercaban a ese sitio. Las que lo hacían, tenían que enfrentarse con el calor ambiental y los gases sulfurosos de los alrededores. Sin embargo, nada de eso resultaba amenazante para la señora del Oeste.

El portal dimensional se abrió a escasos metros de la cueva. Inmediatamente se escuchó ruido en el interior y un momento después, el viejo forjador salía a su encuentro. Era un ser bastante antiguo, especializado en metalurgia sobrenatural, no por nada pertenecía a una raza de criaturas capaces de escupir fuego. El youkai la miró con gesto melancólico e hizo una solemne reverencia.

–Lady Irasue, sea bienvenida– hizo una pausa y levantó el rostro. –Lamento la muerte del gran InuTaisho. –

–Gracias, pero no deberías sentir tanta pena por él y sabes bien porque– contestó indiferente.

–Lo sé… pero eso no evita que sienta tristeza por un amigo. –

–Pues deberías escoger mejor a tus amistades… unas que no te obliguen a modificar tus creaciones por mero capricho y ambición– las palabras sonaron con evidente reproche.

Irasue había conocido al viejo herrero hace mucho tiempo, después de casarse con InuTaisho. En ese entonces él y su marido ya tenían décadas de amistad, en las cuales, el forjador fue el principal proveedor de armas especiales para el Inugami y sus soldados. Sin embargo también había hecho el trabajo sucio en algunas ocasiones. Y la demonesa jamás le perdonaría lo que hizo por orden del difunto Lord, a pesar de que fue obligado a ello.

–Mi señora, eso quedó en el pasado y…– quiso justificarse.

– ¡Escucha Totosai!– interrumpió ella, alzando la voz. – ¡El hecho de que InuTaisho haya dejado sus colmillos para sus hijos, no lo exenta de sus pecados!–

El youkai no dijo nada y solamente desvió la mirada. Era cierto, su viejo amigo hizo muchas cosas positivas por el Oeste, pero eso fue sólo después de que tomara las decisiones más oscuras en primer lugar.

Entonces la demonesa extrajo de la manga de su kimono el envoltorio oscuro y se lo entregó. El viejo youkai tragó saliva nerviosamente al detectar una presión en el aire y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al levantar la tela. Un leve destello de la espada Sounga fue suficiente para hacerlo temblar.

– ¡L-la espada i-infernal!– dijo asustado, al tiempo que la envolvía de nuevo y la colocaba en el suelo. – ¡S-se supone que InuTaisho se desharía de ella!–

–No lo hizo, un humano lo mató antes de tiempo. Si yo no hubiera llegado a recoger sus restos, esa arma se habría apoderado de la mente de cualquier bestia o demonio menor y tendríamos otro problema encima– comentó ella con enojo.

–Sounga no puede ser destruida en éste plano existencial… no pertenece aquí– dijo nerviosamente Totosai. –Así que debemos ocultarla en algún lugar donde no sea un peligro. –

Tal y como lo había sospechado Irasue, la espada pertenecía a la casa Shinigami, pero no a la de ésta dimensión. Probablemente el arma era de algún miembro del linaje del inframundo. Ese tipo de demonios eran sumamente poderosos, con habilidades que controlan la vida y la muerte. Sin embargo, se mantenían en su propio mundo y sólo uno que otro pasaba a éste lado, quizás por aburrimiento o curiosidad. Posiblemente ese visitante traía consigo a Sounga y por azares del destino, cayó en manos de InuTaisho.

La señora del Oeste nunca pudo obtener más información acerca de esa espada, su marido siempre desviaba la mirada y sacaba otro tema de conversación, evadiendo decir la verdad sobre tan peligroso instrumento. Pero eso sólo alimentaba las teorías de ella, ya que tenía razones de sobra para sospechar que InuTaisho había estado obsesionado con el poder de los Shinigamis.

Suspiró y dejó de divagar. Entonces se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia a su portal, mientras decía.

–Encárgate de eso… a mi no me interesa lo que hagas con ella– finalizó. – _Ya tengo suficientes preocupaciones._ –

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Palacio del Oeste.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, dejando a colmillo sagrado y a colmillo de acero sobre el pedestal, esperando su turno para ser entregadas a sus respectivos herederos. Irasue aún pensaba en la espada que le dejó a Totosai, podría ser peligrosa, pero confiaba plenamente en que el viejo demonio se hiciera cargo, seguramente con la ayuda de otros sirvientes de su difunto marido.

Por el momento, sólo deseaba tomarse un tiempo de reposo, estaba cansada mentalmente y era inevitable que los recuerdos comenzaran a surgir. Conforme pasaban las horas y notaba poco a poco el cambio de ambiente en el palacio del Oeste, la idea de que ahora era viuda se asentaba con más fuerza dentro de ella. Ya no estaba atada a ningún hombre, ya no estaba obligada a ser la esposa digna… ahora era libre.

La libertad de continuar adelante sin el peso de ser la compañera de InuTaisho era algo nuevo en su vida, no obstante, era el comienzo de una etapa con demasiados cambios y por lo tanto, debía asimilarlo y aceptarlo con serenidad. Lo único que debía resolver ahora, eran todos los pendientes que dejó su pareja, para bien y para mal.

…

El escribano terminaba de revisar el último cajón de pendientes cuando la señora del Oeste entró en la habitación.

Había pergaminos extendidos por todos lados sobre el escritorio central, algunos ya ordenados en los estantes de las paredes y otros en espera de revisión, tirados por aquí y por allá. El demonio comadreja había estado buena parte del día revisándolos y clasificándolos por importancia. Todos eran pendientes políticos y de comercio, en espera de ser atendidos.

–Bienvenida mi lady– hizo una reverencia. –Estoy terminando de revisar lo último y tengo que decir, que su hijo Sesshomaru tiene bastante tarea por delante. –

Ella suspiró cansadamente, no había señales de su vástago por ningún lado.

–Me imagino que no lo has visto por aquí ¿Verdad?– preguntó ella.

–No, mi señora. Pero espero que regrese pronto, ya que lo más urgente son los convenios con el territorio del Sur– dijo el escribano.

–Yo revisaré esos pendientes, llévalos a mi terraza y continúa con lo demás– finalizó Irasue, al tiempo que salía por la puerta. – _Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tardará Sesshomaru en superar su dolor_ – pensó.

Como madre, tenía que entender a su hijo, ya que éste apreciaba y respetaba demasiado a su padre. Eso jamás cambiaría a pesar de los últimos eventos. No le quedaba más que esperar unos días y sobrellevar la situación. Era ineludible la obligación que ahora tenía Sesshomaru, él debía tomar el cargo de Señor del Oeste. Ya tenía edad para ello, lo que le faltaba era experiencia para tratar con los demás lores, por lo tanto sería necesario que ella lo instruyera.

…

Ya era de noche cuando terminó con la primera tanda de papeles. La mayoría de ellos eran renovaciones de acuerdos comerciales y negociación de aduanas entre territorios. Eso era fácil, lo complicado vendría después, pues ahora que los humanos estaban más irritables con los youkais, los mercaderes de ambas regiones debían andarse con cuidado por el riesgo de ser atacados.

Sería necesario llevar a cabo otra junta con los señores del Sur para llegar a un arreglo y buscar nuevas vías de intercambio en las que ambos gobernantes se comprometieran con la protección de sus respectivos siervos. A final de cuentas, eran éstos los que llevaban y traían mercancía e información que beneficiaba a los gobernantes.

Irasue hizo a un lado el último papel y miró al cielo, ya estaba algo cansada, así que se quedó viendo la luna, que aún permanecía plateada y enorme. Su mente se relajó y de nuevo los recuerdos fluyeron.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

La joven Inugami se encontraba mirando una cartografía donde aparecían marcados los límites de diversos territorios. Leía con atención las acotaciones y con el dedo índice delineaba cada marca y simbología, al tiempo que aprendía lo que representaba. Estaba tan entretenida que no se percató de la presencia de su madre a sus espaldas.

–Se supone que deberías estar aprendiendo sobre la etiqueta para ceremonias reales y no estar viendo mapas– reprendió.

Su hija se sobresaltó por un momento e inmediatamente dobló los pergaminos.

–Ya he estudiado eso, madre– volteó a verla lentamente. –Y no tiene nada de malo que quiera aprender otras cosas y más si tienen que ver con gobernar un territorio. –

–Hija, tu no tendrás que preocuparte por eso. Son temas de los que se encargará tu futuro marido. –

Irasue hizo un gesto de molestia por las palabras de su madre, no le agradaban esas ideas tan limitativas.

– ¡Eso no me parece justo, yo soy la heredera del Oeste!, por lo tanto también tengo injerencia en todos los asuntos que atañen a éstas tierras– reclamó.

La demonesa mayor la miró fijamente por unos segundos, pensado en cómo refutarle sus palabras, pero sabía que la rebeldía innata de su hija no desaparecería y si trataba de convencerla, más se empecinaría en llevarle la contra. Desde pequeña siempre se mostró en descuerdo con varias reglas de su jerarquía a pesar de la estricta educación que recibió. Quizás si hubiera nacido en otra familia de menor rango, no estaría discutiendo su falta de libertad en éste momento. Lamentablemente la primogénita, e hija única, de la casa InuYoukai tenía una obligación imposible de eludir.

–Está bien, no voy a discutir contigo. Pero te pido que seas más discreta, recuerda que en nuestra sociedad se aprecia mucho que una mujer sea reservada y moderada en varios aspectos– explicó la madre.

Un sonoro suspiro de aburrimiento se escuchó y al ver la mueca disgustada de su hija, no le quedó más que alzar la voz.

– ¡Escúchame bien Irasue, no voy a impedir que aprendas, pero si te voy a exigir que cumplas con tus deberes!– dijo, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y la miraba directo a los ojos con expresión severa. – ¡Y no esperes que tu padre sea tan flexible como yo!, si él nota que no estás esforzándote para tu futuro matrimonio, tomará la decisión de escoger a tu marido sin siquiera preguntarte. –

En ese momento Irasue entendió que no tenía muchas alternativas, la advertencia de su progenitora no era para molestarla, simplemente le estaba diciendo que no debía echar a perder la poca libertad que aún poseía. Y era cierto, su padre era un hombre estricto, siempre fijado y rígido en el cumplimiento de las normas y tradiciones de la nobleza. Si él llegaba a enterarse de que su hija le daba más importancia a los estudios que a convertirse en una "esposa digna", probablemente la castigaría.

Volvió a suspirar lentamente e hizo una reverencia.

–Si madre, lo comprendo perfectamente. –

…

El tiempo siguió su marcha.

La escrupulosa etiqueta de comportamientos e ideología que debía demostrar una "esposa digna" fue aprendida al pie de la letra por la joven demonesa. No le fue difícil, era inteligente y sabía qué hacer y qué decir para complacer a las personas que la evaluaban cada día de esas largas semanas previas a su mayoría de edad y futuro compromiso.

No obstante, también se dio su tiempo para leer y educarse en otras disciplinas a pesar de todo. Quizás no podría tener la autonomía que otras mujeres, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a someter su hambre de conocimiento.

Finalmente llegó la fecha señalada para el comienzo del cortejo. Los preparativos para la ceremonia de presentación estaban casi listos. En poco más de doce horas, comenzarían a llegar los candidatos elegidos por el actual señor del Oeste para que su primogénita los conociera y evaluara. Sería un evento en el cual lo mejor de la sociedad youkai estaría presente.

Evidentemente todos pertenecían a casas nobles e incluso había algunos pretendientes que provenían de las tierras continentales. No todos eran del linaje Inugami, pero eso no era ningún inconveniente si poseían sangre noble y estatus social. El padre de Irasue deseaba que ella contrajera nupcias con otro de su misma especie, pero había tomado la decisión de dejarla escoger a su futuro marido, así que optó por convocar a los mejores candidatos. Diferentes especies de youkais, pero todos de gran estirpe y poder.

Sin lugar a dudas, todo era con miras a forjar una fuerte alianza que beneficiara al Oeste. La casa InuYoukai no renunciaría a su dominio por encima de las demás zonas cardinales y que mejor manera de conservar el poder que con matrimonios arreglados con poderosas familias.

…

Atardecía cuando Irasue caminaba hacia el salón principal, su progenitor la había mandado a llamar.

–Aquí estoy, padre– se anunció desde la puerta.

El viejo Inugami permanecía de pie mirando por el gran ventanal. Su aspecto maduro y serio provocaba respeto y algo de temor. La luna en su frente y las zigzagueantes líneas de sus mejillas le daban un porte distinguido. Vestía de manera formal, sin armadura y con el cabello grisáceo recogido en una larga trenza. La tonalidad de sus ojos era de un frío ámbar, pero su mirada ya reflejaba cansancio.

Llevaba gobernando varios siglos y la longevidad ya pesaba sobre sus hombros. Era tiempo de pasar el poder, pero para ello, su heredera debía casarse.

–Hija, acércate por favor– pidió.

La joven caminó hasta quedar a su lado y puso atención a lo que su padre observaba. El ocaso pintado de colores brillantes era común en esas fechas y generaba una vista inmejorable de la región. Eran buenos tiempos, la prosperidad de las tierras Occidentales se podía apreciar claramente, así como la paz entre territorios y la relativamente tranquila coexistencia con humanos y seres menores.

– ¿Estás lista para el día de mañana?– preguntó él.

–No padre– dijo ella sin mirarlo. –Es algo que no termino de entender, pero estoy dispuesta a poner todo de mi parte para ser una esposa digna del siguiente Lord del Oeste. –

El viejo Inugami exhaló lentamente y después volteó a verla. Ella hizo lo mismo, esperando escuchar algún regaño.

–Se que no es fácil, pero tiene que ser así y confió en que tomes la mejor decisión para el bien de éste reino y de la casa InuYoukai. –

– _Sacrificando mis deseos propios…_ – pensó ella. –Eso haré, padre. –

El soberano asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta de su hija. Para él era fácil pensar que ella ya había asimilado la idea desde hace mucho tiempo. No importaba que dudas tuviera o si no quería, esto se llevaría a termino porque era costumbre y tradición, porque era casi una ley inmutable y jamás se esperaría que una hembra de sangre noble pudiese desear otra cosa que no fuera el convertirse en la compañera de un poderoso Lord.

Sumisión y obediencia, ese era el mundo de Irasue.

–Puedes retirarte– indicó.

Ella abandonó el lugar en silencio, ahora sólo debía revisar una vez más el elegante vestuario que usaría mañana.

…

Al día siguiente.

Todo el palacio de Occidente estaba sumamente activo. Desde temprano la servidumbre se había alistado para recibir a la crema y nata de la sociedad youkai. Las actividades comenzaron y éstas iban desde recibir a los invitados, hasta ofrecerles alimentos y espectáculos de entretenimiento. El escenario se volvió común, platicas entre hombres, risas disimuladas entre mujeres y el ajetreo general que implicaba un evento de ese tipo.

Los soberanos del Oeste estaban en medio del barullo, saludando a sus semejantes, riendo con las buenas nuevas de otras regiones, platicando acerca de futuras alianzas y sobre todo, escuchando las justificaciones de porque el hijo de tal o cual familia, era el mejor candidato para casarse con su heredera.

Por otro lado, Irasue aún seguía en su habitación.

No había prisa porque ella saliera a recorrer la fiesta. Permanecía recargada en el barandal de su ventana, mirado al cielo. Su hermoso kimono con bordados rojos y dorados permanecía impecable, así como el elegante tocado de joyas que decoraba su largo cabello plateado. No obstante, por su cabeza sólo pasaba la idea de que estaba a punto de ser encadenada para siempre.

Un grupo de grullas blancas pasó volando a los lejos, dirigiéndose al sur para anidar. El vuelo de las aves representaba un sueño que jamás se cumpliría, la libertad de ir y venir a donde quisiera, el libre albedrío de hacer y ser lo que deseaba. Observó a la parvada hasta que se perdió en el horizonte. Suspiró por décima vez y desvió la mirada hacia el patio lateral.

Estaba a punto de tomar la decisión de ir a la reunión, cuando de pronto, notó a alguien caminando por el jardín. Enfocó su vista y pudo ver que se trataba de un joven de llamativo porte, con atuendo oscuro y curioso color de pelo.

– ¿Y ese quién es?–

Se le hizo un poco extraño, porque los ademanes del sujeto indicaban que parecía desorientado. Tal vez se había perdido en medio de los jardines, los cuales era extensos y un poco laberínticos. Decidió que era más entretenido ir a investigar, que presentarse ante los invitados, después lo haría. A final de cuentas, tenía que convivir con todos su pretendientes tarde o temprano.

Salió de su habitación y miró el largo pasillo, no había nadie, así que se encaminó a la parte posterior del lugar, ya que por ahí había un sendero que pasaba por un estanque, el cual estaba junto a los jardines laterales. Caminaba con algo de lentitud, ya que su atuendo era bastante estorboso. Afortunadamente no había servidumbre a la vista, todos estaban en el patio principal, atendiendo a los invitados.

Unos pasos más y pudo distinguir al youkai, el cual estaba ahora recargado en un frondoso árbol con las manos por detrás de la nuca. Desde su posición podía verlo perfectamente, aparentaba tener su misma edad, vestía un uniforme negro de pies a cabeza protegido por una armadura en tonos carmesí oscuro, con brazaletes y faja del mismo color. Era de tez clara y con largo cabello lila que le llegaba a media espalda. Tenía los ojos cerrados y masticaba una ramita seca con los dientes.

A la joven demonesa se le hizo curioso el color de su pelo, no era común en los youkais de esos lares. Entonces comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín y en ese momento pudo notar su energía sobrenatural. Aunque el extraño invitado parecía tranquilo, el aura que emanaba era enigmática y ella no pudo distinguir a que especie pertenecía.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?– preguntó Irasue.

El joven demonio abrió los ojos de golpe y aspiró accidentalmente la ramita, provocando que se atragantara con la misma. Algunos segundos después, cuando recuperó el aire, volteó hacia la joven con gesto nervioso.

–Yo… yo solamente estaba admirando los bellos jardines– dijo despacio, al tiempo que hacía una leve inclinación de cabeza.

La Inugami lo miró detenidamente, sus ojos eran de un intenso color violeta y la expresión general de su rostro reflejaba cierta amabilidad.

– ¿Acaso te perdiste?– cuestionó ella.

–Sólo al inicio, pero ya se como regresar. No era mi intención importunarla señorita, así que me retiro– se disculpó, dispuesto a alejarse en dirección contraria, cuando ella lo detuvo con otra pregunta.

– ¿Eres uno de los invitados?–

–Este… si, así es– dudó en contestar. –Aunque realmente no quisiera estar aquí– murmuró por lo bajo.

Irasue alzó una ceja sorprendida, todos en ese evento estaban ahí precisamente por ella. Para tener una oportunidad de cortejarla y aspirar a convertirse en el nuevo señor del Oeste. Pero ese raro youkai parecía querer salir corriendo de ahí, se notaba inquieto y realmente no le ponía mucha atención a ella. Es decir, a distancia se notaba que Irasue era la princesa de ese palacio, pero él la miraba indiferente, como si fuera cualquier demonesa común que encontraría en cualquier otro lado.

–Si no quieres estar aquí, ¿Por qué viniste?– quiso saber.

–Mi padre me trajo– explicó, relajando un poco su gesto tenso. –Quiere que conozca a la heredera del Oeste y que trate de cortejarla. –

– ¿Ah sí, en serio?– sonrió levemente ella, consciente de que el demonio de pelo lila no sabía ante quién estaba.

–Sí, pero pienso que se equivoca, no creo que una hembra de su nivel se interese en alguien de nuestro tipo– dijo él, con bastante naturalidad en sus palabras.

– ¿De dónde vienes y a que especie perteneces?– volvió a interrogar Irasue.

De pronto tenía curiosidad por saber más acerca del joven perdido en los jardines que no la reconocía a primera vista.

–Disculpe señorita, pero creo que yo no debería estar aquí, contestando tantas preguntas sin siquiera saber quién es usted– dijo de pronto, cambiando la conversación.

–Eso no importa, sólo responde– insistió ella. – ¿A qué casa noble perteneces? El aura que desprendes jamás la había percibido en otros demonios, así que lo más probable es que provengas de tierras continentales, ¿No es así?–

Los ojos violetas del youkai parpadearon con evidente sorpresa, ella había deducido algo que lo inquietó de nueva cuenta. Tuvo la intención de responder, cuando de pronto se escuchó el sonido de unos tambores, proveniente del patio principal.

La joven Inugami hizo un gesto de molestia, esa era la señal indicadora de que debía presentarse ante los demás. Era el momento de comenzar con la ceremonia de bienvenida para los pretendientes.

–Me tengo que ir, señorita– se despidió él con una rápida reverencia.

Irasue lo miró alejarse velozmente por entre los jardines, quedándose con la duda de quién era. Pero tal vez lo sabría dentro de poco, cuando su casa noble se presentara ante los señores del Oeste. Exhaló nuevamente y comenzó a caminar de regreso. Debía hacer su entrada por la puerta principal, ante los ojos de todos.

El momento había llegado.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

Una sutil sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la demonesa, ese recuerdo le era muy grato. El primer encuentro con el youkai de ojos violetas significaba mucho para ella.

* * *

Continuará...


	5. Pretendientes

Buenas noches :3

El mes pasado fue bastante complicado para mi, ya que por el trabajo tuve muy poco tiempo para avanzar con este capítulo. Ojala que la extensión del mismo recompense su espera ;D

Muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios y por seguir la historia. Debo avisar que apartir de aquí, habrá un par escenas intercaladas con el fanfic **La Fuerza de una Princesa** , ya que ambos relatos se desarrollan en el mismo tiempo-espacio. Los invito a leerlo, sólo que tendrán que perdonar la ortografía, ya que no la he corregido XD

De nuevo gracias por el tiempo que le dedican a leer y por sus reviews.

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Pretendientes

Tierras fronterizas del Este.

Un pequeño grupo de humanos y una carreta recorrían un sendero flanqueado de arboles. Su andar era cauteloso y el soldado que iba liderando al frente permanecía alerta, mirando en todas direcciones. Sin embargo, por muy bien entrenado que estuviera, le era imposible detectar el peligro que los observaba a unos cuantos kilómetros.

A una distancia considerable, en lo alto de la colina que sobresalía de ese bosque, un par de ojos ámbar observaba atentamente el avance de la caravana. El viento sopló de manera casi imperceptible, pero fue suficiente para brindarle información al acechante. Había captado el olor del demonio pulga que viajaba con esas miserables criaturas. El fiel sirviente de su padre.

Su gesto frío no cambió, pero los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron levemente en un claro gesto de rencor. La pulga Myoga siempre sería fiel a InuTaisho, incluso después de la muerte de éste. Y ahora seguramente andaba con ese grupo de humanos por algún motivo en especial. Grave error, porque solamente facilitó la tarea de búsqueda para el primogénito de su difunto señor.

…

Territorio Occidental.

Nuevamente amaneció y la señora del Oeste se había pasado toda la noche en su diván. Prefería estar en ese sitio en vez de dirigirse a sus aposentos. No tenía ganas de poner un pie en la alcoba principal por el momento. El olor de InuTaisho aún persistía en sus pertenencias y en general en todo el lugar.

A pesar de sus cínicas acciones, tuvo el descaro de pasearse campante por todo el palacio como si nada, sin la mínima muestra de vergüenza o remordimiento y sin preocuparle en absoluto el seguir ocupando el lecho que compartieron ambos durante demasiado tiempo. Ya desde hace algunos años, ese lugar solamente era una zona temporal de reposo para dos desconocidos que solamente compartían el vínculo de estar casados para siempre y el haber engendrado un hijo para continuar con el linaje Inugami. Pero nada más.

Irasue no podía entender porque recientemente los sentimientos de repulsión hacia su difunto esposo habían comenzado a emerger con gran fuerza. Quizás porque con anterioridad había tenido que tragarse su rencor y su dolor en el silencio de aquellos muros. No tuvo opción, haber sido la esposa del gran demonio de Occidente implicó cargar con un pesado grillete. Así que definitivamente, también tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias emocionales de la viudez, incluyendo los desconcertantes periodos de ira y frustración acumulada que tarde o temprano tendrían que salir.

Pero de momento no tenía tiempo para ello, los asuntos pendientes no se resolverían solos y su desaparecido hijo no daba señales de volver pronto. Podría tratar de buscarlo con la piedra Meido, pero sabía que si él se estaba ocultando a propósito, el poder de la joya no lograría localizarlo.

Se desperezó lentamente y después hizo sonar la campanita que tenía en una mesa contigua. Inmediatamente una sirvienta llegó ante ella inclinando la frente.

–Prepara mi ducha matutina y después que dispongan mi desayuno aquí mismo– ordenó.

–Sí, mi señora– contestó la sierva y después se retiró.

La demonesa miró el rollo de pergaminos que aún le faltaba por revisar, chasqueó la lengua en gesto de aburrimiento, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que leerlos. Se levantó, agrupó los que estaban listos y se dirigió hacía el despacho donde se encontraba el Kamaitachi.

Al entrar a la habitación vio al viejo demonio leyendo y tomando notas. No parecía haber dormido, pero tampoco se notaba cansado. Esas criaturas eran bastante activas y decididas cuando tenían una idea metida en la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente que el escribano se encargaría de arreglar "políticamente bien" todo lo que InuTaisho pudiera haber dejado mal. Pero claro, la paga debía ser generosa, aunada a la garantía de que siempre sería bien recibido y protegido por la casa InuYoukai.

–Buenos días mi lady– saludó.

–Buen día escribano, ¿No piensas dormir?– cuestionó Irasue.

–Soy viejo, mi señora, el sueño ya no llega a mi tan fácilmente y en realidad no lo necesito en éstos momentos. –

Ella caminó al escritorio y depositó los rollos.

–Encárgate de mandar a los mensajeros, es tiempo de arreglar esto– indicó.

La comadreja hizo un gesto de asentimiento y continúo escribiendo.

…

Dos días después.

Irasue estaba molesta. Su hijo Sesshomaru apenas se había dignado a regresar. Mirando a lo lejos, sin enfocar su atención en nada, permanecía recargada en el barandal de un balcón cuando notó la presencia de su heredero acercándose a palacio. Exhaló lentamente, tratando de mantenerse serena y pensando en la mejor forma de hablar con él sin tener que regañarlo.

Se escucharon pasos ligeros, Sesshomaru estaba subiendo por las escaleras que llevaban al palco. La demonesa no volteó cuando él se detuvo a sus espaldas, pero inmediatamente lo interrogó.

–Por fin has vuelto, ¿Dónde estabas?–

–Buscando– contestó secamente.

Una vena de irritación comenzó a hincharse en su frente, esa simple contestación comenzó a sacarla de sus casillas. No podía entender porque su hijo no tomaba más en serio sus responsabilidades. Probablemente ella tenía la culpa por haberlo malcriado de cachorro. Ningún hijo de demonios poderosos y longevos tiene en mente asumir compromiso alguno cuando ha llevado por mucho tiempo una vida fácil y resuelta.

–Pregunté dónde estabas, no lo que hacías– dijo sin voltear todavía.

–Estaba en las tierras del Este– respondió indiferente Sesshomaru.

Irasue se masajeó el puente de la nariz y soltó el aire lentamente, logrando mantener su voz severa pero sin caer en el enojo.

–Deja de hacer eso, ya no eres un niño. Ahora tienes una gran responsabilidad y debes afrontarla. –

– ¡No quiero dejar esto así!– gruñó el joven Inugami alzando la voz. – ¡No es justo lo que hizo!–

– ¡La vida no es justa, ya deberías saberlo, ahora escucha con atención!– pronunció ella fríamente al tiempo que volteaba a mirarlo. – ¡No pienso tolerar tus caprichos, no ahora que tú padre ha muerto y todo el peso del reino se viene encima de nosotros!–

Hizo una pausa al ver el gesto de desconcierto que se formaba en el rostro de su hijo.

–Es tiempo de que te encargues de tus obligaciones, ya tienes edad para hacerlo. –

–Pero… ¡Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tengo que aceptarlo así nada más?! ¡Debo arreglar esto, es una deshonra dejarlo así y mi orgullo no estará satisfecho hasta limpiar con sangre tal insulto!– contestó enojado.

La demonesa comprendía perfectamente el sentir de su vástago, el rencor que expresaba por lo que había hecho su padre era válido y aceptable. Sin embargo, no podía permitir que se obsesionara con una venganza. No tenia caso complicar más la situación y en especial porque los demás Lores no serían tan pacientes con un gobernante distraído de sus deberes.

– ¡Retírate, no quiero seguir escuchando tus rabietas!– alzó la voz, dejando en claro que su paciencia había acabado.

El joven demonio la miró por un par de segundos sin ser capaz de decir una sola palabra. La mirada de su madre era tan estricta y autoritaria que terminó por someterlo. Bufó con molestia antes de darse la media vuelta y marcharse del lugar.

Ella lo observó alejarse e hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. Todo esto era culpa de su marido. ¿Qué hijo no se pone rebelde o demuestra un comportamiento alterado cuando descubre que su padre ha decidido abandonarlo por otra familia? Y para empeorarlo todo, ahora también era consciente de que su progenitor había muerto por salvarle la vida a esa humana y a su bastardo.

Definitivamente eso es algo que no se supera en un par de días e Irasue lo sabía. A pesar de que Sesshomaru tenía la apariencia de un muchacho acercándose a la adultez, en términos de edad youkai aún era bastante joven y no tenía la madurez necesaria para sobrellevar una situación como esa. Lo cual significaba que los problemas del Oeste debían esperar un poco más.

Entonces dirigió su mirada al cielo nuevamente.

– _Sí que fuiste un estúpido al tomar esa decisión InuTaisho… ahora que ya no estás aquí, tengo que lidiar con los problemas que dejaste y los berrinches de éste mocoso inmaduro_ – pensó para sí misma.

Suspiró con lentitud y se dirigió al otro extremo del palacio. Caminó hasta llegar a un área delimitada por unas mamparas decoradas con dibujos de todo tipo de flores. El ambiente cambió de temperatura cuando ingresó a la zona de aguas termales. Un par de sirvientas ya la esperaban para ayudarla.

Retiraron su atuendo y ella entró al agua, dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación. Su mente necesitaba un poco de descanso, así que se tomaría el resto de la tarde libre. Con una seña indicó que la dejaran sola. Cerró los ojos y se quedó ahí por largos minutos. Sus recuerdos iban y venían, resurgiendo de manera inesperada.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

El sonido de los tambores fue disminuyendo conforme Irasue salía por la puerta principal. Todos la observaban, todos la admiraban y algunos la deseaban. Su belleza era innegable, pero contrastaba con su gesto altivo y frío. Su tocado de joyas brillaba sobre su cabello haciendo una combinación perfecta con su hermoso kimono. A cada paso que daba, dejaba en claro que ella era la heredera y que no sería tan fácil ganar su favor.

Sus padres la miraban orgullosos, sabían que su hija era digna representante de la casa InuYoukai y que sería la esposa perfecta para el próximo gobernante. Los demás invitados sonreían y murmuraban acerca de su porte y distinción. Cada pretendiente pasaba saliva nerviosamente, escuchando consejos de sus familiares, quienes les deseaban suerte para ser el elegido.

Irasue descendió con paso elegante por las escaleras y cuando llegó al final, saludó con una formal inclinación.

–Sean todos bienvenidos. –

El gesto fue correspondido por los asistentes y después comenzaron a ubicarse en los lugares designados. La presentación iba a comenzar. Los ojos ambarinos de ella recorrieron rápidamente a toda la multitud, evaluándolos y pensando en cuanta hipocresía e interés ocultaban debajo de esas sonrisas. No eran pocos, ya que cada aspirante venía acompañado de uno o más parientes, así como algunos miembros de sus respectivas cortes.

Entonces alcanzó a distinguir al joven de cabello lila, quien la miraba con gesto desconcertado. Vaya sorpresa que se había llevado. Imperceptiblemente le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva, si él provenía del continente, era lógico que no supiera quién era ella. Notó que alguien lo llamaba, un demonio adulto parecido a él tanto en aspecto físico como en indumentaria. Ambos se movieron y ella los perdió de vista.

– _Bien, aquí vamos_ – pensó, mientras caminaba a la mesa principal donde compartiría espacio con sus progenitores.

Después de tomar asiento al lado izquierdo de su padre, volvió a pasear su mirada, buscando a los demonios de oscuras vestimentas, el aura que emanaban la tenía intrigada. Y no sólo a ella, otros youkais también parecían sentirla y se mostraban un poco recelosos de su cercanía. No obstante eso era lo de menos, porque en un evento como éste, quedaban terminantemente prohibidas las rencillas entre especies, so pena de recibir un castigo por faltarle al respeto al palacio del Oeste.

La voz grave de un viejo Kitsune se dejó escuchar. El portavoz del Lord, consejero, maestro de ceremonias y ministro encargado de oficiar el futuro matrimonio. Un youkai de gran respeto que ya estaba al servicio del Inugami antes de que ella naciera.

–Ahora daremos inicio– se aclaró un poco la garganta. –Cada uno de los candidatos pasará al frente, se presentará como es debido, enunciará su estirpe y declarará su ofrecimiento por la mano de la señorita Irasue. –

Algunos cuchicheos y comentarios se oyeron. Todos los espectadores dirigieron su atención al centro del patio. Ésta zona era el escenario de presentación y toda la concurrencia formaba un semicírculo alrededor, con espacios perfectamente delimitados. Cada uno de los cinco pretendientes permanecía sentado en primera fila y sus familiares inmediatamente atrás en segunda línea. Ya tenían designados sus turnos de acuerdo al orden en que fueron invitados por el señor de Occidente.

El primero en levantase fue un demonio de rasgos felinos que caminó con paso seguro hasta quedar frente a los anfitriones. Hizo una marcial reverencia y se presentó.

–Mi nombre es Kurotsume, soy hijo de la casa ToraYoukai y mi linaje desciende de los tigres blancos de las montañas boscosas. –

Irasue lo miró detenidamente, la forma humana del demonio tigre era muy llamativa. Alto y corpulento, con rasgos fuertes y unas llamativas rayas negras por toda su piel, las cuales hacían juego con su oscuro y largo cabello. Sus ojos azul zafiro reflejaban mucha seguridad y su sonrisa era sumamente altiva. Vestía con atuendo y armadura en colores rojos brillantes. Seguramente era de ideología militar y probablemente pertenecía a las especies belicosas que les gustaba demostrar su fuerza bruta.

Ella suspiró con indiferencia, no podía sacar conclusiones hasta que comenzara a tratarlo.

–Yo ofrezco una alianza militar, mi ejército estará a su servicio. Nosotros somos guerreros natos y jamás nos rendimos en una batalla– continuó hablando el enorme felino. –Prometo mi lealtad y la de mis soldados para el Oeste, jamás habrá enemigo que no podamos vencer. –

La casa ToraYoukai era una de las más poderosas militarmente hablando. Esas criaturas eran hábiles guerreros, magistrales estrategas y además, tenían dominio completo de las montañas que hacían las veces de muralla protectora para Occidente. Tal vez eso es lo que tomó en cuenta el Lord al elegirlo como candidato. Un reino jamás tiene suficiente poder defensivo para conservar la soberanía a toda costa.

Una vez que terminó de hablar, la joven demonesa se levantó e hizo un ademán de bienvenida con la mano. Esa era la señal para agradecer sus palabras e indicar que ahora podía tomar asiento de nuevo. El tigre se inclinó y después retrocedió a su lugar.

El segundo en caminar al centro del patio fue un youkai de aspecto refinado, con un extraño y sutil brillo que se desprendía de su cabello rubio. Su andar era agraciado, sus gestos corporales indicaban una pulida educación y cuando llegó ante los gobernantes, habló con agradable tono de voz.

–Me llamo Gakinmaru– dijo, al tiempo que se agachaba respetuosamente. –Pertenezco a la nobleza Lepidóptera de las tierras continentales, mi familia desciende de la casta dorada. –

La joven heredera alzó una ceja con algo de sorpresa, ese muchacho era representante de una especie de demonios polilla nocturnos. Tenían poderes sobrenaturales para controlar y manipular a otras criaturas, basándose en las propiedades de su seda y en el polvillo que desprendían sus alas. En su forma humana, el destello de su cabello era un rasgo indicativo de ésta habilidad y también significaba que era superior a otros tipos de youkai insecto.

Era joven y atractivo, de cabello rubio sujetado en una coleta baja, con ojos anaranjados y piel pálida. Vestía de manera formal con un atuendo sumamente pulcro y elegante en colores amarillos, lo que dejaba en claro que era muy acaudalado. Y no era para menos, la seda que podían crear estos demonios era la más fina y resistente que existía, por lo tanto, la más deseada por otras criaturas e incluso por los seres humanos.

–Mi ofrecimiento consiste en riqueza y bienes, puedo proveer todo lo que desee la heredera y todo lo que necesiten estas tierras– finalizó con una gran sonrisa.

Irasue inmediatamente entendió que su padre lo había seleccionado por eso, por su poder adquisitivo. Si tienes riqueza, tienes poder para hacer y deshacer a placer. Ella se levantó nuevamente y le dio la bienvenida con otro movimiento de su mano. El demonio agradeció y tomó asiento.

De repente se sintió una extraña sensación en el aire, el tercer pretendiente se había puesto en pie y ya caminaba hacia la mesa de los señores de Occidente. Se escucharon algunos susurros nerviosos y algunas respiraciones agitadas. El aura de ese demonio los había inquietado bastante. La joven Inugami clavó su mirada en él, se trataba del youkai de cabello lila. Volteó un momento para ver la reacción de sus padres y notó que ellos estaban calmados, al parecer conocían a que especie pertenecía y no se mostraban para nada preocupados.

El muchacho caminó con paso firme hasta quedar frente a ellos. Ya no parecía nervioso y sus ojos violetas miraban ahora con curiosidad a Irasue. Tal vez su padre por fin lo había convencido de que podría cortejar a la heredera. Entonces saludó ceremoniosamente y procedió a presentarse.

–Mi nombre es Narashinki– hizo una pausa y levantó la vista hacia Irasue. –Pertenezco a la casa Shinigami continental y mi linaje… desciende del otro lado. –

Del otro lado quería decir otra dimensión.

Los murmullos aumentaron y algunos invitados parecieron alterarse un poco más. La joven heredera no entendía bien porque, pero se daba una idea, ya que uno de sus pretendientes era un ser con la capacidad de controlar la vida y la muerte. Se trataba de un demonio emparentado con la estirpe del inframundo, lo que significaba que era más poderoso que los Shinigamis de éste plano existencial. Una criatura a la cual temen otros seres sobrenaturales.

En pocas palabras, él joven de cabello lila podría significar una alianza más que poderosa para la casa InuYoukai. Sin lugar a dudas, el Lord quería asegurar el domino del Oeste permanentemente. Al menos eso es lo intuyó Irasue al notar como sus progenitores le daban una sutil mueca de aceptación al candidato frente a ellos.

–Silencio por favor– dijo el Kitsune presentador.

Con un leve movimiento de su mano, ella le indicó al Shinigami que continuara. Lo miró tomar aire y soltarlo lentamente, al parecer no había querido revelar la información sobre su linaje, pero era obligatorio hacerlo.

–Ofrezco el poder de la casa Shinigami para el Oeste, así mismo, juró lealtad y respeto para la heredera. –

Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, no necesitaba hablar más. Su estirpe lo precedía y era innecesario explicar lo que significaría una unión como esa. ¿Quién no desearía una alianza con una de las casas más poderosas que existían en el mundo youkai? Irasue lo comprendía perfectamente y también pudo notar algo más. El Shinigami demostraba cierto grado de empatía en su mirada. Algo que los demonios de alto rango no solían poseer.

Ella se incorporó y de nuevo hizo el ademán con la mano levantada, aceptando su presentación. Él se retiró con otra reverencia, regresando con su padre. La heredera pudo notar que solamente ellos dos estaban ahí en representación de su noble casa, los demás eran sirvientes y guardias personales.

Ahora sólo faltaban dos pretendientes.

Una sirvienta se acercó con un contenedor. Sirvió el líquido a los gobernantes y a Irasue. Antes de que ella pudiera dar un trago, los rumores comenzaron nuevamente, pero ahora en un tono de admiración. El cuarto aspirante ya se dirigía a su mesa con paso sólido y algo de altivez en la mirada. Irasue lo observó detenidamente al ver que se trataba de un ejemplar de su misma especie.

El youkai se postró con una rodilla al suelo y después saludó formalmente.

–Yo soy InuTaisho, de la nobleza InuYoukai, descendiente de los guerreros caninos de las costas Occidentales– declaró con orgullo en la voz.

Los cuchicheos confirmaron lo poco que la joven Inugami había escuchado sobre él. En el territorio existían varias familias de la especie Inugami, algunas con alta jerarquía en la sociedad youkai. InuTaisho pertenecía a una de ellas y desde joven comenzó con su carrera militar. En resumen, se trataba de un guerrero con un amplio historial de triunfos en batallas y se rumoreaba que estaba en camino de alcanzar el rango más alto de conquistas sobre otras regiones, cuyos beneficios y botines favorecían al Oeste.

De nuevo otra sutil mueca de aceptación para el pretendiente que sólo Irasue pudo notar, pero únicamente por parte de su padre. En cuanto a su madre, ésta miraba a InuTaisho con algo de desconfianza. Ya le preguntaría más tarde acerca de su gesto, por el momento su mirada lo examinó de nuevo.

Llevaba el cabello plateado recogido en una coleta alta. Vestía armadura en tonos grises y su tez revelaba que pasaba mucho tiempo al aire libre. Su mirada dorada reflejaba autoridad y algo más que ella no pudo identificar. Sin lugar a dudas era un poderoso Inugami, ya que las marcas faciales del rostro eran un rasgo común en los especímenes más fuertes. Entonces esto se traducía como otra potente alianza para el beneficio del reino Occidental.

–Por la mano de la señorita Irasue yo ofrezco llevar al Oeste más allá de la cima del poder, por encima de las demás regiones cardinales y fuera de éste país– declaró con vanidad. –Lo lograré como sea, nada ni nadie me detendrá y no importará lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo. –

Más murmullos por aquí y por allá. Al parecer muchos en esa reunión admiraban al guerrero InuTaisho.

Irasue alzó una ceja en gesto de extrañeza, él estaba prometiendo algo improbable. El Oeste tenía gran poder en esos momentos, pero para alcanzar el ambicioso objetivo que prometía, se necesitaban más que simples palabras y ella tendría que verlo con sus propios ojos para creerlo. Además de que sonaba demasiado egocéntrico el desear tanto poder, sin mencionar el hecho de que estaba implícita la intención de hacerlo por la fuerza y no por negociación.

Ella levantó la mano en señal de bienvenida. El Inugami agradeció y se marchó de nuevo a su lugar. Ahora era el turno del último pretendiente, a quien ya conocía de tiempo atrás.

Un joven con aspecto cándido se acercó al centro del patio. Gesticulando exageradamente se inclinó ante los gobernantes para saludar.

–Yo soy Arashimaru, hijo de la noble casa NekoYoukai de las tierras céntricas del Este y del Oeste– explicó con claro tono de voz al tiempo que alzaba la vista y le sonreía a Irasue. –Mi estirpe desciende de los grandes Nekomata, manipuladores de la naturaleza. –

Irasue le correspondió levemente la sonrisa. Éste demonio felino pertenecía al clan más grande de los gatos leopardo, cuya lealtad para con los señores de Occidente era incuestionable. La casa NekoYoukai era muy importante e influyente, su relación con los Inugami era cordial y de respeto. El mejor ejemplo de ello estaba en el hecho de que la señora del Oeste era amiga de la madre de Arashimaru. Por esto mismo se conocían y tenían cierta amistad.

En su forma humana, el muchacho era simpático a simple vista, su pelo azul claro brillaba a la luz del sol, lo llevaba corto y con algunos flecos en la frente. Sus ojos eran verdes y perspicaces, los cuales hacían juego con su blanca sonrisa. Vestía con atuendo sencillo pero formal, sin armadura, únicamente llevando consigo una katana.

–Yo prometo la lealtad de todos los clanes leopardo– indicó el felino, dirigiéndose principalmente al Lord. –Y pondré a disposición de la casa InuYoukai todos los poderes sobrenaturales de mi especie… sin límite alguno– finalizó haciendo de nuevo otra reverencia.

Una alianza muy conveniente. La joven heredera pudo intuir que su padre lo había elegido como aspirante por la estrecha relación que tenía con el líder supremo de los felinos, el gran Oyakata. Un poderoso Nekomata con habilidades de nigromancia. A decir verdad, la mayoría de estos youkais tenían poderes que controlaban los elementos de la naturaleza y se decía que si alcanzaban cierta longevidad, podían adquirir destrezas místicas para manipular a los muertos. Un poder parecido al de los Shinigamis, sólo que en menor grado.

La primogénita le dio la bienvenida a sus palabras y le indicó que podía tomar asiento. Después de que el último candidato se retiró, ella se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta llegar a donde estaba el Kitsune presentador. La ceremonia de bienvenida había terminado, ahora la celebración debía continuar.

–Gracias a todos por estar aquí– dijo la joven Inugami dirigiéndose a toda la concurrencia. –Sus palabras han sido escuchadas y sus promesas aceptadas– miró a cada uno de los cinco pretendientes. –Que continúe el cortejo…–

Todos ellos hicieron una reverencia final. Ahora comenzaría el verdadero desafío, ganarse el favor de la heredera del Oeste.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

La demonesa abrió los ojos de golpe, esa memoria había sido muy vívida.

Mientras salía del agua y se colocaba una suave yukata, no pudo evitar recordar que ese corto periodo de tiempo fue entretenido, al menos al principio. El haber tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con sus pretendientes le dio la oportunidad de conocerlos y elegir al mejor. Lamentablemente, el destino tuvo planes muy diferentes.

* * *

Continuará...


	6. Tensión

Buenas noches :)

Sé que voy lenta, pero es que el trabajo me quita mucho tiempo XD

Les dejo el sexto capítulo y de antemano les doy las gracias por su comentarios ;D

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Tensión

Territorio del Sur, palacio Austral.

Un youkai alado miraba fijamente al suelo, en espera de las órdenes de su señor. Estaba frente a la mesa de trabajo de Lord Karasu y éste permanecía sentado, leyendo con mucha atención un pergamino.

–No, definitivamente no– dijo con algo de molestia. –Lady Irasue quiere modificar las condiciones de nuestro acuerdo y eso no es muy conveniente para el Sur. –

–Pero mi señor, lo que plantea la señora del Oeste tiene lógica, si los humanos han comenzado a emboscar a los mercaderes, será necesario ofrecer protección y otras rutas de viaje– habló un Tengu de color rojizo, sentado a la derecha del Lord.

–Esa hembra no sabe lo que dice, cree que es tan fácil buscar rutas nuevas en estos territorios– dijo con desdén. –Y para la protección se requeriría mandar más soldados, lo cual es un problema ya que no hay bastantes. –

El demonio cuervo tenía razón hasta cierto punto. Los guerreros alados que le servían, estaban cuidadosamente distribuidos para proteger los límites territoriales y el palacio. No eran suficientes como para asignar un grupo de vigilancia a los comerciantes. Ese era el inconveniente, sólo los youkais alados podían proteger de manera eficiente el viaje de la mercancía y a sus portadores. De lo contrario, tendría que emplear a otros súbditos, los cuales sólo podían andar por tierra. Pero esto haría que fuera más lento el viaje e igual de arriesgado.

– ¿Entonces qué es lo que hará, mi señor?– preguntó el Tengu rojo.

El señor del Sur cerró los ojos y meditó por algunos segundos.

–Bien, quizás podamos obtener algo de ventaja de ésta situación– sonrió de manera caprichosa. –Quiero que redactes una nueva lista de tributos, deseo obtener más ganancias si es que voy a mandar a mis hombres a vigilar las caravanas. –

El asistente tuvo la intención de decir algo más, pero sabía que su líder no le haría caso. El problema vendría después de que los mensajeros entregasen la respuesta en el palacio del Oeste. En el pasado, InuTaisho había sido bastante paciente con su homólogo cardinal respecto a los acuerdos comerciales. Pero ahora, era poco probable que la viuda tuviera ese mismo nivel de tolerancia para los caprichos del Lord.

Las nuevas condiciones fueron redactadas tal y como ordenó Karasu. Posteriormente el youkai mensajero recibió el pergamino y se marchó rápidamente para entregarlo.

…

Algunos días después.

Sesshomaru leía sin mucha atención el lote de papeles frente a él. No estaba concentrado en sus deberes como nuevo Lord de esas tierras. Y menos ahora que ya tenía ubicado el paradero de la mujer y su cría. Recientemente los había rastreado hasta un valle en los límites del Este, se habían refugiado en una mansión de campo, ocultándose de otros humanos que también los perseguían.

El joven Inugami sonrió levemente, sus presas creían estar a salvo de él. A lo largo de los últimos días, sus pensamientos se habían mantenido agitados por el rencor. La única idea que se mantenía constante en su cabeza, era la forma en la que asesinaría a la princesa humana y a su bastardo.

Él era consciente de sus obligaciones, pero su orgullo y el dolor que sentía en el pecho estaban demasiado presentes aún. El viejo kamaitachi entró al despacho en ese momento, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

–Lord Sesshomaru, aquí están las respuestas de los señores del Sur. Es necesario que le dedique tiempo a éste asunto para una pronta resolución–dijo, colocando los nuevos rollos frente al Inugami.

El joven demonio se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento, cerró los párpados y masculló alguna maldición entre dientes. Ya no tenía intención de seguir con esto, no por ahora. Y a pesar de que su madre le prohibió distraerse en otras cosas, decidió que tenía que salir una vez más.

–Encárgate de esto– contestó, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a la salida. –Tengo un asunto pendiente…–

–Pero… pero mi señor, usted debe– se quedó en silencio al ver que el inmaduro gobernante ya se había ido.

…

Varias horas después.

El enojo de Irasue no podía ser más evidente.

– ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!– preguntó irritada.

–Mi señora, el joven amo salió ésta mañana del palacio y no ha vuelto– contestó el escribano, quien sostenía varios pergaminos, algunas plumas de ave y un contenedor de tinta. –Espero que regrese pronto, es necesario que comience a revisar éstos registros y que firme los acuerdos pendientes. De lo contrario, los señores del Sur se molestaran y podrían dejar de comerciar con nosotros– explicó nervioso.

–Maldita sea, se comporta como un cachorro idiota, aún no entiende lo grave de ésta situación– se masajeó la sien, al tiempo que exhalaba lentamente. –Lleva todo eso a mi terraza, yo misma lo revisaré. –

El kamaitachi se retiró inmediatamente. Entonces Irasue caminó a otro pasillo, rumbo al patio del lugar. Llegó a una zona de entrenamiento, donde un grupo de soldados practicaban. Tan pronto la vieron, todos hicieron una reverencia.

–Envía a uno de tus hombres al Este para que rastree a mi hijo– le ordenó al capitán de guardia. –Que no se dé cuenta y tan pronto lo localicen, avísenme de inmediato. –

–Sí, mi señora– asintió el youkai y seguidamente se alejó.

…

Más tarde, la demonesa revisaba a detalle el acuerdo enviado por Lord Karasu. Al paso de los minutos, su rostro fue cambiando hasta formar una mueca de enojo. Entonces tomó el pergamino por la mitad y lo rompió en varios pedazos para después arrojarlos al suelo con desprecio. Los demonios cuervo eran bastante ambiciosos y ella no tenía planeado seguirles el juego.

–Estúpido InuTaisho, algunos de tus gestos amables dejaron consecuencias muy desagradables– expresó fastidiada.

La relación entre el Oeste y el Sur era ácida. Se toleraban por que era necesario, pero la mayoría de las veces siempre tenían sus diferencias en temas de comercio, en cuestión de límites territoriales y en aspectos militares y de alianzas por conveniencia.

Algunas décadas atrás, el gran InuTaisho recurrió a los Tengu como fuerza de choque para sus invasiones fuera del país. A cambio, Lord Karasu pidió algunas concesiones y caprichos para su beneficio propio y el de su gente. Simplemente la relación entre ambos Lores fue un constante estire y afloje sin llegar a la violencia.

Pero lady Irasue no era como su marido.

–Estos idiotas creen que pueden verme la cara, porque no hay un hombre haciéndose cargo. Pobres ignorantes, no saben que conmigo no se juega– dijo, sonriendo altivamente.

Sabía que los demás Lores aún no consideraban a su hijo Sesshomaru lo suficientemente centrado como para tomar las mejores decisiones. Así que de momento seguían dirigiéndose a ella para los temas políticos y económicos, sin embargo, había algunos nobles que tenían el descaro de subestimarla por el hecho de ser hembra.

Hizo sonar la pequeña campana para llamar al escribano.

– ¿Llamó usted, mi lady?–

–Quiero que redactes una solicitud de aplazamiento para los señores del Sur– indicó.

–Pero mi señora, eso generaría tensiones políticas con el territorio del Sur– se expresó tímidamente la vieja comadreja.

La demonesa lo sabía, pero ya era tiempo de poner en su lugar a esos pajarracos. Mientras Sesshomaru no leyera a conciencia y resolviera correctamente esos temas, ella tomaría las decisiones más acordes al territorio de Occidente. Si Lord Karasu no aceptaba, quien más perdería sería él.

–No me importa. Mi hijo es quien debe encargarse de esto, no tengo porque solucionarle la vida, así que tan pronto regrese, va a tener mucho trabajo por hacer– contestó con firmeza y después amenazó. –Y si esos estúpidos pájaros tienen alguna objeción, que me lo digan de frente– sus ojos destellaron en un escarlata amenazante.

El kamaitachi asintió sin decir palabra alguna. No por nada ella seguía siendo la soberana de esas tierras y nadie se atrevería a llevarle la contra, dado que aún conservaba el mismo poder y dominio que su fallecido esposo. Simplemente a veces era necesario recordarles a los miembros de la nobleza que ella seguía al mando, les gustase o no.

Al menos hasta que su caprichoso hijo tomara por completo el poder.

…

El crepúsculo ya descendía sobre el territorio.

Irasue, permanecía recargada en el barandal del mismo balcón que siempre visitaba cada vez que tenía que meditar algo. Durante años ese ha sido el sitio preferido de ella, donde presenció muchas pláticas, acuerdos, discusiones y sorprendentes confesiones.

Su gesto reflejó algo de molestia al recordar las últimas palabras de su marido. Fue en ese mismo palco donde habló con él por última vez.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

–Me marcho, Irasue– dijo InuTaisho a espaldas de la mujer, quien miraba a la lejanía del cielo.

– ¿Estás seguro de la decisión que has tomado?– preguntó ella sin voltear a verlo. – ¿Vale la pena morir por una humana?–

–Jamás lo comprenderás, no es necesario que te esfuerces. Nos conocemos desde hace siglos y sé que nunca me darás algo más que un cariño fraternal. Lo nuestro siempre fue un compromiso político, respaldado por siglos de tradiciones y convenios de poder– contestó el gran demonio. –Pero antes de irme, quiero pedirte un último favor. –

Un último favor. Siempre pidiendo para él y sólo para él.

La demonesa siguió mirando a la nada sin girar el rostro, no quería que esto se extendiera más allá de lo necesario. No deseaba escuchar sus justificaciones ni sus disculpas, no quería detalles de su futuro, simplemente deseaba que se largara los más pronto posible. Había tomado su decisión, había sellado su destino.

– ¿Qué deseas InuTaisho?– contesto fríamente y sin titubear. –No se te ocurra pedirme amor. No creas que voy a rogar para que te quedes. No pienses que voy a detenerte por lo que vas a hacer– finalizó.

Sus palabras sonaron de la misma forma que si le hablara a un desconocido y no a su marido. Él exhaló con resignación.

A éstas alturas de la situación, Irasue ya estaba enterada de su relación con la princesa humana y del bebe que estaba por nacer. Sin embargo, jamás le reclamó nada, nunca lo enfrentó con dicho tema. Ella simplemente se comportó como si el engaño le resultara algo sin importancia. La señora de Occidente jamás volvería a mostrar una faceta de debilidad.

La última vez que lo hizo, cayó en una trampa y el sufrimiento que la embargó fue demasiado doloroso.

–No espero que hagas eso. Sólo te pido que te encargues de colmillo sagrado y colmillo de acero cuando llegue el momento. Ya sabes cuáles son sus destinos y lo que deben hacer cada uno de mis hijos– expresó InuTaisho.

–Claro, recuerdo toda tu explicación respecto a esas katanas y lo que tienes planeado para Sesshomaru y el mestizo, pero… ¿No crees que tu decisión es una cruel broma para tu primogénito?– preguntó Irasue.

–Sesshomaru es mi sucesor, tiene el poder, pero no tiene la humildad ni la nobleza que se requiere para gobernar las tierras del Oeste, ese honor debe ganárselo– explicó el gran demonio. –Y tú sabes que es cierto, por eso te pido que te encargues de decírselo a su debido tiempo. –

Maldito hipócrita, hablando de humildad y nobleza, cuando estás a punto de largarte con tu amante.

Al parecer el poderoso Lord ya había olvidado a todos los que pisoteó, sometió y asesinó para llegar hasta donde estaba. Lo único en lo que tenía razón, era que su hijo Sesshomaru no podía gobernar aún… y no tenía planeado quedarse para ayudarlo con esa enorme responsabilidad. Como siempre, es la hembra quien se encarga del cachorro.

–Mi hijo ya no es ningún niño y sé que podrá hacerse cargo, pero que me dices de tu hijo… ese mestizo tiene el destino marcado por tu culpa– contestó ella, volteando ligeramente el rostro para verlo de soslayo.

–Yo me haré cargo de él, le enseñaré todo lo necesario y si a alguien no le agrada la idea, puede decírmelo– respondió con altivez.

Existía alguien dispuesto a decírselo de frente.

InuTaisho no veía la realidad de las cosas y no quería aceptar todas las consecuencias de sus actos. Después de todo, su primogénito ya había crecido fuerte y poderoso. No necesitaba más cuidados y según él, ya era tiempo de que se encargará del Oeste. En cambio, el cachorro que estaba por nacer, requeriría de la protección de sus padres… ¿Quien podría negarle ese derecho al gran Lord?

– ¿Estás convencido de que podrás vencer al espíritu Dragón, como para asegurar que te encargarás de ese niño?– cuestiono Irasue nuevamente.

El señor del Este. El poderoso Ryukotsusei le había plantado cara al Inugami. Lo había desafiado a un duelo por el dominio de ambos territorios cardinales y más que nada, para echarle en cara todos los errores cometidos por su ambición y desmedida hambre de poder. Todo eso estaba llevando a Occidente al caos, afectando directamente a los demás Lores y a sus tierras también.

–Nada está escrito… pero si el destino me alcanza, sólo te pido que cumplas ésta promesa– contesto él.

–Me doy cuenta de que no eres capaz de ver más allá de la relación que tienes con esa humana, no entiendes todo lo que está en juego, ni las consecuencias que esto traerá– reprochó la demonesa, dándose la vuelta y encarándolo de frente. –Haré lo que me pides, pero no creas que voy a ir a tu funeral. –

Esa era la fría respuesta que se merecía. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron por un instante en una silenciosa mirada de rencor. Ya no importaba lo que sucediera después de esto. Todo había terminado entre ellos.

Con estoico gesto, Irasue pasó a su lado en total silencio, alejándose por el pasillo. Sin mirar atrás nunca más.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

La viuda suspiró con hastío al evocar ese recuerdo.

–Fuiste un imbécil, esa humana te idiotizó tanto que a final de cuentas perdiste ante ese dragón– masculló.

Apenas había pasado una semana de la muerte de su marido y las consecuencias parecían no disminuir. Ella no esperaba que Ryukotsusei hiriera de gravedad a InuTaisho. Pero haya pasado lo que haya pasado en ese campo de batalla, ambas zonas cardinales perdieron a sus gobernantes.

Lamentablemente las repercusiones seguían presentes. Aparte de lidiar con los problemas de gobierno, ahora le estaban llegando rumores sobre los destrozos ocasionados por algunos youkais menores y otras criaturas, quienes se creían con el derecho de tomar las tierras Occidentales.

–Y lo que más me molesta, es que Sesshomaru no ha sido capaz de superar ésta situación– recalcó enojada.

Tenía que hacer algo con su vástago, no podía permitir que siguiera buscando venganza. Había cosas más importantes que atender, como por ejemplo, matar a esos demonios rebeldes. Giró la vista cuando escuchó pasos a su espalda, un soldado se acercaba rápidamente. Éste hizo una reverencia antes de hablar.

–Mi señora, hemos localizado a su hijo. –

Irasue no contestó, pero su gesto le indicó al hombre que podía proceder con su reporte.

* * *

Continuará...


	7. Confrontación

Hola a todos :3

Perdón por la tardanza, la verdad es que perdí la noción del tiempo respecto a la actualización de éste fanfic sin darme cuenta. Gracias por recordarme que no debo tardar tanto en publicar :P

Les dejo el séptimo capítulo y espero me regalen un pequeño review, ya que me alientan a continuar escribiendo :D

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Confrontación

Territorio del Este.

Era medio día y el sol iluminaba con fuerza el extenso bosque. En lo alto de una saliente rocosa que dominaba gran parte del valle, un par de ojos ambarinos miraban fijamente al grupo de personas que se perdía entre la espesura forestal. Detrás de ellos, los restos de la construcción humana aún desprendían humo blanco. Ya no había fuego, pero los escombros seguían consumiéndose y el olor a muerte persistía por todos lados. Carne humana quemada y cuerpos a medio devorar pudriéndose al sol, ese era el panorama general después de la masacre.

La manada de youkais que habían atacado el sitio donde se ocultaba la princesa humana no dejó a nadie con vida. Arrasaron violentamente en plena noche, buscando saciar su sed de venganza con la mujer y su cría. Sesshomaru estaba molesto, esas criaturas ignorantes se estaban tomando demasiadas atribuciones después de enterarse de la muerte de InuTaisho.

Se creían con el derecho de reclamar el territorio del Oeste o al menos una parte del mismo. Y no sólo eso, también buscaban eliminar a quien tuviera relación alguna con el Lord que los había sometido durante tantos siglos. Esto era intolerable para el joven Inugami, la satisfacción de asesinar a la humana y a su bastardo únicamente le pertenecía a él.

–Esas malditas bestias se me adelantaron… pero al menos mis presas siguen con vida– dijo por lo bajo, al tiempo que sonreía con malsano placer.

Era cierto, por extraños azares, la princesa, su hijo, un par de siervos y la pulga Myoga habían sobrevivido al ataque. Tuvieron suerte de que los youkais no los detectaran en donde quiera que se hubieran escondido. Lograron rescatar una carreta con provisiones junto con un animal de tiro y ahora se alejaban por el monte sin saber del nuevo peligro que comenzó a seguirlos.

…

Palacio del Oeste.

La noche estaba a punto de caer e Irasue caminaba de un lado a otro por la terraza, se notaba que el estrés comenzaba a invadirla nuevamente. Su capitán de guardia le había entregado los informes recabados por el hábil rastreador que había seguido a su hijo durante las últimas horas. Casi gruñó de furia al enterarse que Sesshomaru estaba punto de alcanzar a la princesa humana, con claras intenciones asesinas.

A pesar de sus advertencias, él no había dejado de lado su venganza y era obvio que sus actividades como nuevo Lord del Oeste no se llevarían a cabo hasta terminar con ese pendiente. Maldito orgullo que tenía su vástago, a veces peor que el de ella misma.

–No tengo tiempo para hacer un recorrido tan largo… pero si asesina al cachorro… ¡Maldición! – masculló con evidente enfado mientras tomaba su medallón y lo miraba fijamente. –Tendré que ir por él y reprenderlo. –

Acto seguido, acarició la joya y un portal se abrió frente a ella. Caminando rápidamente cruzó a través del mismo y sus pasos la llevaron a un bosque denso. La hendidura dimensional se cerró de inmediato y ella comenzó a caminar, dando un vistazo rápido a su alrededor. La noche ya cubría todo y media luna iluminaba tenuemente junto con las estrellas.

En ese momento su fino olfato captó en el aire el olor del miedo humano y el aroma exaltado de su hijo, ¿Acaso había llegado demasiado tarde? Chasqueando la lengua con molestia se apresuró al área de donde provenían las esencias y se escuchaban algunos gritos. La escena la dejó desconcertada por un par de segundos.

Sesshomaru atenazaba por el cuello a un soldado humano, levantándolo con facilidad y asfixiándolo cruelmente. Irasue escuchó un segundo después el crujido de sus vertebras y notó como se aflojó el cuerpo ya sin vida. Vaya, él siempre tan letal y eficaz. Pero se notaba que tenía prisa por alcanzar a su presa principal, la princesa humana.

La demonesa se quedó en su sitio a varios metros de distancia, esperando y observando. Entonces deslizó la vista hacía la mujer cuando la escuchó hablar asustada. Miró de nuevo hacía su hijo y pudo notar la mueca perversa que se formaba en su rostro. Arrojó el cuerpo del guerrero al suelo y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la princesa y su sierva, quienes estaban juntas, con expresión de terror.

Irasue exhaló lentamente, desdiciendo que hacer. Estaba claro que no podía permitir que asesinara a la mujer ni a su cachorro, a pesar de que quizá se lo mereciera. Pero… pensando más fríamente las cosas, esa era una idea más acorde con una hembra despechada que odiaba a la amante de su marido.

La soberana no odiaba a la mujer e InuTaisho ya estaba muerto. Sus pensamientos se sinceraron dentro de ella, ya que realmente nunca le importaron los deslices de su compañero. El título de señora del Oeste siempre fue suyo y las otras, eran sólo eso, las otras… por debajo de ella. ¿Porque desgastarse mentalmente con esas situaciones, si jamás sintió algo profundo por el difunto Lord?

No tenía caso. Además, parte de la promesa que involucraba a las katanas de InuTaisho, también incluía la vida del mestizo. El futuro del cachorro estaba entrelazado con el de su hijo Sesshomaru y esto no podía ser de otra manera. Burlona clausula impuesta por su padre.

Se escuchó el llanto del niño y un golpe de energía se percibió, la sirvienta cayó desmayada. El joven Inugami se acercó amenazante, mientras la princesa comenzaba a lloriquear y suplicar, sosteniendo a su cría protectoramente. Sesshomaru se presentó como el primogénito de InuTaisho y heredero del Oeste. Se notaba el disfrute que le provocaba las reacciones de desasosiego y pánico de la humana.

La demonesa claramente pudo notar el dolor reflejado en los ojos de la hembra al escuchar la verdad, ella no sabía sobre la familia de InuTaisho. Probablemente vivió engañada todo el tiempo. Mentiras y engaños, así es como siempre se había manejado el Lord, con todo y con todos sólo para su beneficio.

Inesperadamente la pulga Myoga intervino, enfrentándose a Sesshomaru. Ese pequeño demonio, siempre tan fiel, indiscutiblemente leal e hipócritamente silencioso con los secretos de su fallecido amo. Estúpida criatura chupasangre, que a pesar de conocer las verdades de cómo actuaba InuTaisho en las sombras, siempre se mantenía indiferente y a distancia. Pequeño cobarde que en éste momento estaba demostrando ser todo lo contrario. ¿Tanta fidelidad para con esa humana y su bastado? ¿Por qué?

Irasue chasqueó de nuevo la lengua, no le importaba si su hijo asesinaba a la pulga. Pero quizás no lo haría, porque tal vez buscaría la manera de sacarle la verdad sobre la última voluntad de su padre respecto a las katanas. Y así fue, otro golpe de la energía sobrenatural de Sesshomaru dejó aturdido a Myoga.

Lo miró dar un paso más, atrapando a la princesa por el cuello, dispuesto a degollarla. Era el momento de intervenir.

Los chillidos del mestizo y los gritos de la mujer incitaron más el enojo del joven Lord, quien terminó arrebatando al bebe de los brazos de su madre. Sosteniendo la tela que lo envolvía, lo miró con desprecio al tiempo que arrojaba a la mujer al suelo. Levantó las zarpas de su otra mano, tensándolas para cortar de tajo la vida de la indefensa cría.

–Ya basta, Sesshomaru– pronunció ella con gélida voz.

Su heredero abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa y tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar antes de voltear pausadamente.

–¿Qué haces aquí?... madre– preguntó, totalmente desconcertado.

La demonesa caminó lentamente, contemplando la escena con más detalle. Su paciencia estaba al límite y su irritación fue a más cuando analizó el comportamiento de su hijo. Cada vez se asemejaba más a su padre.

El soldado humano al que le rompió el cuello, había estado herido de un brazo, por lo tanto, no pudo defenderse como era debido. La sirvienta desmayada era una mujer mayor y se le notaba el peso de los años en el rostro. La pulga era demasiado débil como para encararlo. Todo se reducía a una sola cosa: su hijo estaba aprovechándose de su poder.

– _Ay hijo, te comportas de manera tan estúpida, se nota que sólo aprendiste las habilidades violentas de tu padre_ – pensó.

Sus pasos la llevaron a un par de metros de Sesshomaru y la humana, la cual palideció todavía más al verla.

– _Así que ésta es la humana por la que InuTaisho perdió la cabeza._ –

El joven Lord seguía sorprendido, mientras sostenía al infante que no dejaba de llorar.

– ¿Por qué has venido, madre? – volvió a inquirir.

Irasue giró la vista hacía su descendiente, era el momento de darle un jalón de orejas. Antes de que se le ocurriera degollar a la cría, provocando el trastorno completo de su propio futuro. Le molestaba la decisión final de InuTaisho respecto a la herencia para su primogénito, pero también comprendía que era necesario.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – cuestionó ella finalmente.

–Lavo con sangre el pecado de mi padre. –

–Así que a esto has llegado por una estúpida rabieta– dijo Irasue. –No puedo creer que caigas tan bajo, querido hijo… mírate, eres el heredero del Oeste y que me mejor acto para tu coronación, que derramar la sangre de un ser que no puede defenderse… en verdad que me decepcionas, esperaba algo mejor de mi heredero… –

Las palabras de la demonesa buscaban picar el orgullo de su hijo para distraerlo del mestizo. No tenía intención de llegar a una discusión más seria y aunque sabía que Sesshomaru buscaba venganza por el dolor que le provocaba el abandono de su padre y todas las consecuencias que esto trajo, ella decidió que ésta situación debía terminar aquí y ahora.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó él, entrecerrando los ojos.

–Vamos querido, no es posible que no te des cuenta– respondió, al tiempo que su gesto se endurecía. – ¡El gran InuTaisho no educó a su hijo para deshonrar nuestro linaje! ¡No voy a permitir que se diga, que el nuevo Lord de Occidente se deleita con la sangre de humanos que no tuvieron la oportunidad de defenderse! ¡No seas un maldito cobarde que se aprovecha de su posición para someter a las demás criaturas! –

No seas como tu padre. Las palabras fueron crudas, pero era necesario llamarle la atención. Había demasiadas cosas en juego como para que cometiera éste estúpido error por unas criaturas que no valían la pena. Si bien su vástago era inevitablemente parecido a InuTaisho, no permitiría que adoptara los rasgos más oscuros del difunto Lord.

– ¡¿Pero… como te atreves a decirme eso, madre?! – contestó Sesshomaru todavía más irritado.

Ella sonrió con burla, tenía que dar el aguijonazo final. Psicología materna en su máxima expresión.

–Dime hijo… ¿Eres un miserable cobarde, incapaz de buscar a un oponente de tu misma talla?, ¿Acaso ese mestizo es demasiado para ti?, ¿Te sientes amenazado por un cachorro que sólo puede llorar y ni siquiera ha abierto los ojos al mundo? Y como postre final, la sangre de una hembra recién parida, casi tan débil como su cría... Qué vergüenza me das, querido hijo. –

Lo miró directo a los ojos y en ese momento pudo verlo, el gesto de su heredero cambió por completo. Estaba iracundo y sus iris parecían enrojecer por segundos. Sin embargo, una luz de comprensión brilló en su mirada al tiempo que observaba al cachorro sollozando. Posiblemente entendía que estaba actuando de manera incorrecta.

Irasue observó cómo empezó a bajar al mestizo a los brazos de su madre. Se notaba la furia en su rostro crispado, pero sabía que no haría nada más. Lo conocía bien, así tuviera ocho, cien o mil años, ella seguía siendo su madre y como tal, era capaz de aplicar muy bien la psicología inversa. Sesshomaru aún era muy joven para sobrellevar el peso del reino, así que ella tenía mucho trabajo por delante y ésta situación fue la primera que le ayudó a corregir.

–Regresa al palacio, hay asuntos pendientes con los señores del Sur. No quiero tener que salir a buscarte de nuevo– recalcó seriamente.

Él aún miraba con odio a la humana y a su hijo, pero no le quedó más que obedecer.

–Madre, esto no ha sido saldado, tarde o temprano volveré– amenazó, al tiempo que iniciaba el vuelo y se alejaba rápidamente.

La demonesa lo miró perderse en el firmamento y soltó una exhalación. Esas palabras le dejaron en claro que no desistiría, pero por el momento era mejor dejarlo así, una tregua temporal. Ya se le ocurriría algo más adelante. Ahora sólo quedaban ella y la humana, quien parecía estremecerse ante su mirada.

–Los hijos son tan traviesos a veces… ya te darás cuenta cuando crezca– dijo en un tono relajado e indiferente.

La princesa mantenía una expresión de pavor a punto de llorar nuevamente, mientras trataba de calmar a su cría.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre, humana? –

–Mi nombre es Izayoi, señora– se expresó tímida, haciendo una reverencia.

Irasue alzó ligeramente una ceja, sorprendida por el gesto de ella. Tal vez la hembra pensaba que estaba a punto de morir y quizá rogaría por su vida. El aroma de su nerviosismo empezó a fastidiar su olfato.

–Deja de temblar, me asquea el olor de tu miedo– ordenó.

–Yo… yo no tengo palabras para expresarle mi agradecimiento por salvar a mi bebe… pero soy consciente de mi posición ante usted… imploro piedad, señora… por favor… – trató de hablar Izayoi.

Suplicar. Ver ese acto es particularmente placentero para los que tienen poder sobre otros. No obstante, la señora del Oeste no era de ese tipo de seres. A pesar de saberse poderosa, ella siempre tuvo una personalidad fría, pero empática para con los demás. No se regodeaba como otros demonios cuando tenía la vida de alguien en sus manos. Simplemente valoraba y decidía.

–Cállate, no es necesario que continúes con tus suplicas. No he venido a matarte, no representas ningún interés para mí, solamente eres una simple humana… – dijo con seriedad. –Una extraña humana que se enamoró de un demonio y tuvo el valor para tener un hijo con él… ¿Cómo es posible que te dejaras engatusar por InuTaisho? –

Tenía curiosidad por saber que había pasado por la cabeza de esa mujer cuando se dejó convencer por los arrumacos del difunto Lord. ¿Tan fácil la engañó? ¿O quizás hubo algo más?

–Señora, yo… yo me enamoré por decisión propia, él no me sedujó, no me obligó a nada… simplemente sucedió– contestó la princesa con algo de temor.

Respuesta simple y tonta. Esa mujer probablemente había estado pasando por una situación de debilidad emocional y eso fue lo que aprovechó el taimado Inugami. La misma trampa en la que ella cayó siglos atrás.

–Estúpidos sentimientos los de tu especie, les nublan la razón al grado de no darse cuenta de las mentiras más obvias… ¿Jamás se te ocurrió la idea de que un demonio como él, venía arrastrando todo un pasado? – cuestionó nuevamente Irasue.

–Yo… nunca me imaginé la otra cara de InuTaisho… probablemente la soledad y mis ansias de amor, no me dejaron ver más allá del cariño que me ofrecía– respondió la joven con la cara agachada. –Sin embargo, puedo asegurar con toda mi alma, que él correspondió sinceramente a mis sentimientos… sé que realmente me amó– finalizó, al tiempo que levantaba el rostro y la encaraba directo a los ojos.

Así que la hembra humana tiene agallas.

Por lo que pudo ver en su mirada, la soberana intuyó que sí hubo algo más entre InuTaisho y ella. Sin embargo, eso ya no tenía importancia ahora. Suspiró con aburrimiento, las expresiones sentimentales le eran indiferentes. Para una dama de tan noble y poderoso linaje como ella, ese tipo de demostraciones le eran innecesarias. Siglos de situaciones adversas la llevaron a sentir y pensar de esa fría manera.

Ya era momento de finalizar ésta extraña platica.

–Al parecer su amor no era tan sincero, porque la mentira fue muy grande… – remarcó con crueldad. –Pero en fin, no es momento de perder el tiempo en cosas tan aburridas. Ahora escucha con atención, no me interesas en lo más mínimo, no me importa lo que sucedió con InuTaisho y francamente me tiene sin cuidado que Sesshomaru te asesine. Sin embargo, acepté hacerle un último favor a mi difunto esposo, el cual incluye a sus dos hijos. Y como te habrás dado cuenta, el honor es muy importante para nuestra familia, así que esa promesa se cumplirá al pie de la letra. –

– ¿De… de qué se trata esa promesa, señora? – interrogó nerviosa.

–Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo– respondió indiferente Irasue.

Un manto de ligera niebla se formó a su alrededor cuando empezó a caminar. Entonces se percató de que el demonio pulga ya se había recuperado y se acercaba cautelosamente.

–Por cierto, Myoga, me sorprendió tu valor, InuTaisho supo escoger bien a sus amigos… pero ten cuidado con Sesshomaru, tu bien sabes lo caprichoso que es y no dejará pasar por alto ésta situación. –

El pequeño sirviente seguía manteniendo mucho respeto hacía ella, así que hizo una reverencia y agradeció la advertencia.

–Entendido mi lady, tendré muy presente sus palabras. –

La señora del Oeste no dijo más, continuó su andar rumbo a la penumbra del bosque hasta desvanecerse. No usaría el medallón para regresar al palacio, deseaba recorrer el camino largo… tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

…

Al día siguiente.

Sesshomaru no había regresado, era de esperarse. Irasue sabía que se estaba comportando como niño regañado, pero también intuía que ya estaba en el Oeste, de camino al palacio. Por el momento lo dejaría así, porque tenía otro asunto que atender de manera rápida, la llegada de Lord Karasu.

La reunión entre ambos gobernantes era necesaria, ya que a pesar de que los mensajeros de ambos llevaron y trajeron las propuestas, los acuerdos no fueron firmados. Era muy probable que el Tengu estuviera enojado porque ella había rechazado las nuevas disposiciones. Pero si el Sur no estaba dispuesto a proteger a los mercaderes sin pedir mayor tributo a cambio, entonces no merecía tener más comercio con Occidente.

–¡Leiko, señora del Sur! – se escuchó el anuncio del guardia en la entrada del gran salón.

Las puertas se abrieron permitiendo el paso de las visitas. Irasue alzó una ceja levemente, extrañada porque sólo la esposa del Lord se presentó, acompañada por dos nobles de su corte. Quizás el demonio cuervo estaba tan de mal humor que prefirió mandar a su compañera a negociar.

–Irasue– saludó la hembra con una inclinación de cabeza.

–Bienvenida Leiko, toma asiento por favor. –

Los Tengu acompañantes saludaron y se replegaron a una esquina en silencio. La señora del Sur se sentó y le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Irasue, ésta no iba a ser una grata reunión. Ellas jamás se llevarían bien, a pesar de ser las únicas esposas de gobernantes cardinales. Siempre existió cierta rivalidad natural entre ambas y jamás hicieron el intento por limar asperezas. Menos ahora con los conflictos provocados por InuTaisho.

–Vamos al grano, ¿Porque rayos tu hijo Sesshomaru no ha firmado los acuerdos? –

–Porque él todavía no está lo suficientemente instruido en esos temas– contestó tranquilamente. –Así que seré yo la que tome algunas decisiones de vez en cuando y la que lo asesorará para tratar con los demás Lores. –

La señora del Sur estrechó los ojos. Esas palabras le molestaron ya que insinuaban que la viuda no aceptaría las pretensiones de nadie. Ella seguía siendo la señora del Oeste, su influencia y poder no estaban a discusión. Eso era un problema. Con InuTaisho no había sido tan complicado, el Inugami solamente demandaba la lealtad de los demonios alados cuando iba a conquistar tierras lejanas. Después se hacía de la vista gorda, tolerando la mayoría de los caprichos de Karasu.

–Bien, así que tu hijo no es lo suficientemente maduro para dirigir el Oeste– soltó de pronto Leiko. –Era de esperarse, ustedes los Inugamis a veces son demasiado descuidados en la educación de sus cachorros. –

Otro leve movimiento de ceja por parte de Irasue, al parecer el tema de los acuerdos comerciales acababa de ser descartado.

–No eres la más indicada para hablar de crías– respondió indiferente. –Aún no eres madre ¿Verdad?, jamás podrás entender lo que es educar a un hijo hasta que lo tengas – dijo con burla.

Los Tengu tenían una baja tasa de natalidad. Eran una especie monógama y si un matrimonio perdía a uno de sus integrantes, el que quedaba jamás volvía a buscar otra pareja, afectando gravemente su población. Nadie sabía porque mantenían esa costumbre, pero era innegable que tarde o temprano se extinguirían.

Los señores del Sur eran un caso extraño, ellos heredaron el dominio de las tierras Australes cinco años antes de que InuTaisho tomara el título de Lord del Oeste y en todo ese tiempo hasta ahora, no habían podido concebir un heredero. Era un tema delicado para Leiko, ya que no era secreto para nadie que sus huevos no lograban llegar a término.

Un siseo amenazante se escuchó por lo bajo.

–Tal vez yo no pueda engendrar descendencia con Karasu, pero al menos, él siempre me será fiel. –

Golpe bajo y equitativo.

La mueca de Irasue pasó de la burla a la ira. La gobernante del Sur tenía razón, en términos de la madre naturaleza, los perros no son fieles a sus parejas. En cambio, los cuervos lo son por el resto de sus vidas.

–¡Fuera de mi palacio! – gruñó molesta. –Ésta reunión se pospone indefinidamente. –

La Tengu sonrió con crueldad al tiempo que desplegaba las alas de su espalda en forma amenazante. Se levantó de golpe sin dejar de mirar a su anfitriona y empujó la mesa con un sólo movimiento, arrojándola varios metros. Los otros demonios alados se quedaron quietos dudando que hacer, ya que al mismo tiempo los guardias de la puerta se colocaron en posición de ataque, amagándolos con sus lanzas.

–¡Acéptalo Irasue, tu querido InuTaisho fue un casanova! – dijo, al tiempo que lanzó su garra derecha contra ella en un claro intento de arañarle la cara.

La demonesa alcanzó a esquivarla mientras retrocedía la silla y se ponía de pie rápidamente. Ambas empezaron a caminar en círculos, midiéndose con la mirada y dejando que sus auras de energía sobrenatural iniciaran un crecimiento amenazante.

La Inugami comenzó a gruñirle con evidente irritación por su atrevimiento. No le molestaba que hubiera intentado atacarla, sino lo que le había dicho. El difunto señor del Oeste tuvo mucha cola que le pisaran, pero Irasue siempre manejó esos temas con total frialdad. Lo que en verdad la enardecía era que pensaran que lo tenía en alta estima, que quizás aún lo amaba y que creyeran que podían herirla con ese tipo de comentarios.

Error, ella jamás amó a InuTaisho. Muchos no comprenden que existe un abismo de diferencia entre el querer a alguien y amarlo completamente.

–¡¿Crees que eso me importa, o que me importó antes?!– exclamó, al tiempo que revelaba sus propias zarpas y hacía un gesto a sus guardias para que no intervinieran. –Déjame decirte algo Leiko, el único motivo por el que me casé con InuTaisho fue porque yo no podía heredar el Oeste sin un compañero a mi lado… todo lo demás sale sobrando. –

Una risita burlona por parte de la Tengu la irritó aún más.

–Entonces no te importará saber que incluso a mí me coqueteó el muy cínico– dijo, al tiempo que agitaba sus alas para elevarse.

– _No me extraña que lo digas y no dudo que sea cierto_ – pensó la demonesa, mientras seguía los movimientos de Leiko en el aire. – _InuTaisho no le hacía el feo a ninguna hembra y sé que de vez en cuando le sonreía incluso a las que estaban prohibidas._ –

La hembra cuervo mantenía distancia, preparando un segundo ataque. De pronto, escuchó el sonido del aire rasgándose y por una fracción de segundo, alcanzó a ver la punta de un brillante látigo verde dirigiéndose hacia ella. Sintió el impacto en su costado y la fuerza la arrojó contra la pared más cercana.

Irasue se movió rápidamente, atrapándola por el cuello y sosteniéndola contra el muro. Inesperadamente sintió calor en la mejilla izquierda y escuchó el sonido de algo afilado alejándose. La sangre goteó mientras la pluma navaja se incrustaba en una equina del salón. Típico ataque de los demonios ave. Tenía la intención de apretar sus garras con más fuerza, pero se detuvo al notar que los bordes afilados de ambas alas amenazaban su propio cuello.

Ninguna saldría ilesa de ésta incómoda posición.

–¡Hazlo y estarás firmando una declaración de guerra! – graznó la Tengu.

–¡Lo mismo digo! – contestó, al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían escarlatas. –¡Escúchame bien Leiko, no pienso solucionar esto como lo haría un estúpido macho, así que tú tampoco te rebajes! –

–¿Y qué propones? – cuestionó sin apartar sus amenazantes alas. –Serás muy idiota si piensas que Karasu se va a quedar tan tranquilo. –

–Éste es el trato, dejaremos pendientes los acuerdos por un mes, hasta que mi hijo haya tomado una decisión– comenzó a explicar al tiempo que liberaba su agarre. –No cesará el comercio entre ambas regiones, pero no habrá más intercambios hasta solucionar el problema con los humanos de tu territorio. –

–Sabes que fue culpa de InuTaisho que los clanes leopardo migraran al Sur y en represalia, comenzaron a fustigar a los pueblos de ambas regiones– le reclamó mientras plegaba sus alas también. –¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? –

–Yo me encargaré de los felinos lo más pronto posible. Díselo a Karasu y también hazle entender que el Oeste ya no tendrá más consideraciones con él. Si no está dispuesto a rectificar, entonces el Sur perderá– finalizó, dirigiéndose a la salida del gran salón. –Y es mi última palabra. –

Leiko la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció. Exhaló con frustración, ahora tendría que buscar la manera de convencer a su compañero, el cual a veces era demasiado obstinado. Pero la Inugami tenía razón, el territorio Sur necesitaba más recursos del Oeste y no viceversa. Entonces hizo un ademán a sus acompañantes.

–¡Vámonos! –

Los Tengu se alejaron volando, mientras Irasue miraba desde su terraza. Ahora su mente estaba considerando la idea de hacer una visita a las tierras Australes para buscar a los felinos rebeldes.

* * *

Continuará...

Agradecimientos

 **asagi uchiha** **,** gracias por apresurarme, sino es por tu comentario, seguiría pensando que aún no toca actualizar esta historia XDXDXDXD jeje perdon.

 **Kazamasousuke,** **Kawaii-Inari** , **fabelliot, sexsesshomaru** muchas gracias por el apoyo, no saben la felicidad que me da leer que les agrada mi forma de escribir :)

 **Kitty** , sé que no te ha dado tiempo de comentar, pero agradesco que leas mi otras locas ideas ;)

 **Anónimos** e **Invitados,** igualmente agradecida por sus hermosas palabras. Y a los que leen en silencio también ;3 gracias.


	8. Enmendando

Buenas noches :)

Como lo he dicho en los otros fics, lamento mucho la tardanza. Estos meses han sido algo tediosos y complicados para mi XD y para mi inspiración.

Le dejo el octavo capítulo y de antemano gracias por los reviews y por seguir la historia :3

Saludos.

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Enmendando

Límites territoriales del Sur.

En silencio la enorme figura canina se desplazaba por el cielo, su pelaje blanco la hacía pasar desapercibida por entre las nubes. Irasue se sentía fastidiada con ésta situación, pero debía tomar cartas en el asunto. Su hijo Sesshomaru no podía encargarse de esto, ya que era necesario resolverlo discretamente. Y lo más pronto posible, tal y como le había dicho a Leiko en la mañana.

Cruzó la frontera del Sur y se dirigió a la parte de las planicies. De acuerdo a los informes de sus soldados rastreadores, se había enterado de que en esa zona existían cuevas subterráneas, las cuales eran empleadas como refugio y escondite de los demonios Nekomata que habían sido expulsados por InuTaisho. Otro pequeño desliz provocado por sus oscuras decisiones.

Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan soberbio y hubiera mantenido el respeto hacia el representante de la casa NekoYoukai. Sin tan sólo no hubiera insultado a Oyakata, las cosas serían muy diferentes ahora.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, no tenía tiempo para remembranzas. Debía encontrar a la lideresa de los clanes Leopardo y hablar con ella. Tratar de negociar un acuerdo y no tener que llegar a métodos bélicos. De pronto bajó la mirada, su olfato había localizado al grupo de felinos. Descendió rápidamente y transmutó a su forma humana, tratando de disminuir lo más posible su aura de energía sobrenatural. El viento soplaba a su favor, ellos no se darían cuenta de su presencia.

Los Nekomata estaban acampando cerca de la entrada de una enorme cueva, disimulada por una gran cantidad de arbustos. Parecían tranquilos, quizás planeando su siguiente escaramuza contra los Tengu. A cierta distancia pudo verla, la hembra felina que los dirigía estaba cerca de lo que parecía ser un arroyo seco.

La observó en silencio, usando algunas formaciones rocosas como escondite. La joven Nekomata estaba haciendo uso de su poder sobrenatural para abrir un hoyo en el suelo y permitir el flujo de agua subterránea hacia el exterior. A pesar de su juventud, se notaba la preocupación en su rostro por la gran carga que significaba dirigir a todo un clan de felinos.

–Espero que esto sea suficiente– dijo en voz baja, mientras que concentraba otro rayo de hielo sobre la roca.

El agua aumentó su flujo conforme la piedra se iba fracturando, formando poco a poco un gran manantial. De pronto las orejas de la felina se agitaron. Volteó inmediatamente al sitio de donde provenían los pasos, al mismo tiempo que creaba una lanza de hielo. Apuntó con los nervios estresados y el desconcierto la invadió al ver de quien se trataba.

–Hola, pequeña Toran. –

La Inugami caminaba hacia ella con paso tranquilo y gesto curioso, manteniendo su elegante porte todo el tiempo.

–¡L-lady Irasue! – dijo sorprendida.

La joven felina no podría creer lo que veía. La señora del Oeste estaba frente a ella, en ese lugar. Hacia tanto tiempo de su última conversación. Cuando las cosas eran totalmente diferentes con ella y con Sesshomaru.

–Si que has cambiado niña– habló de nuevo Irasue.

–N-no me diga niña…– trató de serenarse mientras bajaba el arma.

–Tienes casi la misma edad que mi hijo, sigues siendo demasiado joven y por lo tanto, puedo llamarte así– sonrió levemente. –Nunca te molestó eso antes. –

Toran desvió la mirada, manteniendo un gesto melancólico. La relación entre felinos y caninos nunca volvería a ser la misma después de los acontecimientos ocurridos con su padre y Lord InuTaisho.

–Usted lo ha dicho, "antes" … eso ya es tiempo pasado– la miró de nuevo. –Dígame qué está haciendo aquí. –

–He venido a proponerte una tregua, a todo tu clan– explicó la demonesa, al tiempo que daba un vistazo rápido a los alrededores. –Éste no es el lugar al que pertenecen los Gatos Leopardo. –

La felina hizo un leve siseo y su mueca se tornó rencorosa.

–¡Éste es el destino al que nos condenó su marido! –

La señora del Oeste hizo un gesto de asentimiento con el rostro. Suspiró pausadamente, pensando en sus siguientes palabras. No tenía tiempo que perder y no quería conflictos con los Tengu por haber entrado sin permiso a sus fronteras. Pero como le había dicho a Leiko que se encargaría de los Nekomata, no le quedó más opción que adentrarse en territorio Austral sin previo aviso.

–Toran, escucha bien lo que voy a decirte, tu resentimiento no es contra mí y lo sabes– hizo una pausa y la miró directo a los ojos. –Así que te propongo posponer tus rencores por un tiempo y aceptar mi invitación a otro lugar, donde tú y tu clan podrán vivir tranquilamente… al menos hasta que llegue la oportunidad de tu venganza. –

La Nekomata se quedó en silencio, no sabía como reaccionar a esa propuesta. Ya estaba enterada de la muerte de InuTaisho, pero la promesa hecha a su padre le exigía buscar venganza contra los descendientes de quien asesinó a su líder supremo y de paso, fracturó irremediablemente la lealtad de los felinos para con la casa InuYoukai.

Sin embargo, la vida se había vuelto difícil en el territorio Sur. Los humanos ya sospechaban de ellos como instigadores y los demonios cuervo estaban cazándolos en éste momento. Los recursos de agua y comida habían escaseado en las ultimas semanas y ya no deseaba seguir arriesgando a su gente. Principalmente, ya no quería poner en peligro a sus hermanos pequeños, los cuales aún era unos cachorros indefensos.

Debía tomar una decisión por ellos. La venganza podía esperar un tiempo, en lo que sus hermanas y hermano crecían y se fortalecían. Cerró los ojos y exhaló lentamente, deshaciendo la lanza de hielo en su mano. Nuevamente miró a la Inugami.

–¿Que tiene en mente, señora Irasue? –

–Necesito que dejen de provocar conflictos aquí, los asuntos políticos con mi territorio se han vuelto complicados y no deseo que tú seas uno más– la demonesa caminó hacia el borde del riachuelo, mirando a donde se encontraban los demás felinos. –Por lo tanto, te propongo migrar a las tierras del Este para que puedan vivir tranquilos. –

La joven de pelo azul parpadeó intrigada. Hacia mucho tiempo que los clanes Leopardo no vivían en las tierras Orientales. En el pasado, el dragón Ryukotsusei les había permitido estar ahí como un grupo más que vivía bajo sus órdenes. Sin conflictos y con un estilo de vida tranquilo. Pero al paso del tiempo, la relación con el Oeste se hizo más cordial, así que optaron por migrar.

Hasta que llegó InuTaisho al poder y lo cambió todo.

–Lord Ryukotsusei ha muerto, no existe esa posibilidad– contestó la felina.

–El nuevo señor del Este los aceptará, yo me encargaré de eso– dijo Irasue, manteniendo una expresión enigmática.

–¿Nuevo señor?, ¿Eso quiere decir que hay un heredero de esas tierras? –

–Así es. Yo voy a encargarme de que los reciba, pero a cambio quiero tu promesa de que se mantendrán en paz– caminó hacia ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. –Hazlo por tus hermanos y si dentro de algunos años aún quieres buscar a los hijos de InuTaisho para vengarte… yo no intervendré para nada. –

La lideresa del clan lo meditó por un momento. Era una decisión importante que implicaba el futuro de su grupo.

–Acepto, señora Irasue… y juro que mantendré mi promesa de paz, hasta que llegue el momento de saldar deudas. –

La demonesa asintió solemnemente antes de hablar.

–Prepara a tu gente, mañana vendré por ustedes a ésta misma hora– finalizó.

Comenzó a retirarse mientras su mano tocaba la piedra Meido. Un portal se abrió frente a ella, miró de reojo a la joven felina y después se adentró en el túnel hasta desaparecer.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Palacio del Oeste.

La señora de Occidente ahora caminaba por los jardines del lugar. Ver a la jovencita de pelo azul le trajo inmediatamente el recuerdo de su buen amigo Arashimaru. El Nekomata de alegres ojos verdes que fuera su esporádico compañero de juegos en la infancia y después un potencial pretendiente para casarse.

Las madres de ambos se habían llevado bien, haciéndolos convivir de cachorros. No todo el tiempo podían jugar juntos, pero su amistad se mantuvo a pesar de los distintos compromisos sociales que cada uno fue adquiriendo al paso del tiempo. Cuando Arashimaru se presentó como el último de sus pretendientes, ella supo inmediatamente que no lo escogería. Simplemente porque lo consideraba como un hermano.

Sonrió levemente al recordar su primer acercamiento después de la ceremonia de presentación de los candidatos.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

La joven Irasue caminaba distraídamente por un pasillo cercano a los jardines. Por fin había conseguido distanciarse un poco del ajetreo de la fiesta. Después de aceptar las propuestas de los aspirantes a su mano, el jolgorio no hizo sino aumentar. Todos los invitados convivían, reían, comían y bebían sin parar. Los sirvientes y los bufones no se daban abasto atendiendo las peticiones de comida y diversión.

Pero ella no tenía muchas ganas de tolerar las falsas sonrisas de nadie y aunque sus padres le dijeron que se paseara entre la multitud para empezar a "romper el hielo" con cada uno de los pretendientes, ella optó por escabullirse un rato. Realmente no estaba lista para esto. No sabía cómo debía actuar ante un potencial compañero. ¿Qué preguntar?, ¿De qué hablar?, ¿Qué esperar de él? ¿Cómo escoger al mejor?

– _Esto es sólo el comienzo… y no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que va a suceder_ – razonó para sí misma.

Cuando recibió la educación para convertirse en una esposa digna, los encargados de prepararla solamente se centraron en los comportamientos refinados y elegantes que debía demostrar ante los demás. Hicieron mucho hincapié en la sumisión y obediencia que debía profesar a su futuro marido y finalmente casi le dijeron que debía ser "una hermosa muñeca" que el nuevo Lord de Occidente pudiera presumir.

Evidentemente quedaban sobreentendidos los temas de la primera noche juntos, la posterior vida conyugal y la inevitable obligación de darle herederos. Temas considerados tabú hasta cierto punto. Afortunadamente ella no iba en blanco respecto a esto, ya que su madre se encargó de instruirla sobre todo ello. Irasue estaba agradecida, porque a muy pocas hembras se les preparaba para la vida matrimonial y aunque no era amplió el conocimiento, le bastaba para sacar adelante su compromiso.

Inesperadamente un susurro la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Levantó la vista y pudo ver al Nekomata sentado en la rama de un árbol. Le sonreía cordialmente al tiempo que la llamaba para que se acercara a esa parte del jardín. Ella le devolvió el gesto y caminó en su dirección.

–¿Que pasa contigo Irasue?, tienes una cara muy sombría– dijo el felino, al tiempo que brincaba al suelo.

–Es bueno verte de regreso Arashimaru, quien lo diría, ¿Tu, uno de mis pretendientes? –

El joven de pelo azul se acercó a ella con un gracioso andar. Sus vivos ojos verdes eran atrayentes y su porte, aunque cándido, no dejaba de ser gallardo.

–Así es la vida a veces– extendió los brazos hacia ella. –Vamos, dame un abrazo, ya pasaron varios años desde la última vez que nos vimos. –

Irasue volvió a sonreírle y correspondió al cariñoso gesto. Era un abrazó de amistad, casi llegando a la fraternidad. Esto la hizo recordar cuando ambos corrían por el jardín sin preocuparse de absolutamente nada. Podía afirmar con sinceridad que Arashimaru era como el hermano que nunca tuvo.

Momentos después él la soltó lentamente y cuestionó.

–No estás lista para esto ¿Verdad? –

Hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza, su mirada parecía triste.

–Tu bien sabes lo que a mí me gustaría poder hacer– dijo en voz baja. –Lamentablemente, tengo ésta obligación. –

El Nekomata la miró comprensivo, en cierta forma, entendía por lo que estaba pasando. Él también se encontraba atado por un compromiso ineludible con sus clanes y la obediencia a su líder supremo.

–Ya somos dos– contestó, al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba con él. –Mi deber es cortejarte por orden de Oyakata– suspiró.

Ambos caminaron por un sendero hasta llegar a una banca tallada en piedra que hacia la función de decoración y asiento al mismo tiempo. Se sentaron, mirando el ir y venir de las carpas moteadas en el estanque.

–Seguramente mi padre lo acordó con Oyakata, por la lealtad que existe entre las dos casas nobles. –

–Me temo que sí y también porque dentro de poco me nombraran dirigente de los clanes Leopardo– explicó Arashimaru sin mucha emoción.

–Te escuchas decepcionado– observó Irasue. –También estas perdiendo algo valioso, ¿Verdad? –

El Nekomata miró a lo lejos y soltó una exhalación nostálgica.

–Hace tiempo conocí a alguien… pero cuando estaba a punto de pedir su mano… Oyakata me mandó a llamar– hizo una pausa, intentando no parecer dolido. –Los compromisos con el clan son primero. –

Irasue sintió tristeza al entender de qué estaba hablando su amigo. Así como a ella, al felino también lo estaban encadenando a un destino no deseado y probablemente ya había tenido que renunciar a quien amaba.

–Arashimaru, te propongo algo– dijo ella, colocando su mano sobre la de él. –Mantén éste protocolo hasta donde puedas y finge todo lo que sea necesario… yo te prometo que no serás mi elección. –

El joven parpadeó sus ojos verdes e intentó sonreír sin conseguirlo del todo.

–Gracias Irasue… pero, si no soy yo, ¿En quién de ellos vas a confiar? –

–Tendré que tratarlos y haré todo lo posible por conocerlos lo mejor que pueda en el lapso que dure el cortejo– explicó con un gesto que indicaba resignación.

El felino estrechó las manos de ella, aceptando el trató.

–Está bien, hagamos esto. Y te prometo que siempre tendrás mi lealtad para lo que sea– finalizó.

Ambos siguieron conversando, poniéndose al día de sus respectivas vidas. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que un par ojos recelosos los observaban a distancia, malinterpretando el fraternal comportamiento.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

La Inugami chasqueó la lengua y liberó una exhalación, éstas remembranzas se estaban volviendo continuas.

Salió de los jardines para dirigirse a su terraza. Debía pensar en el mensaje que le enviaría al Lord del Este para hablar con él sobre la situación de los clanes Leopardo. Repentinamente, el aura del dragón se hizo presente, como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento.

Cuando llegó al balcón, pudo distinguir en lo alto del cielo la forma serpenteante volando con elegancia. Irasue podía percibir claramente su fuerza, sin lugar a dudas era una criatura poderosa. Pero no sólo eso, el nuevo señor de Oriente también tenía la misma apariencia imponente que su hermano Ryukotsusei, un gigantesco dragón de color acerado.

Conforme se acercaba, su aspecto y tamaño cambiaron, quedando al final con forma humana. Descendió a unos cuantos metros frente a ella e hizo una reverencia como saludo.

–Buen día, lady Irasue. –

–Bienvenido Lord Ryujiro, a que debo el honor de su visita– lo miró detenidamente, percatándose de que parecía agitado.

–Tengo algo que mostrarle, es sobre mi hermano– dijo, al tiempo que se tomaba un respiro.

La demonesa hizo un gesto de asombro. Ella le había pedido compartir información si descubría algo acerca de la pelea entre Ryukotsusei e InuTaisho. Al parecer, estaba a punto de enterarse de algo increíble.

–¿De qué se trata? –

–Será mejor que venga conmigo y lo vea por usted misma– explicó seriamente.

…

Un par de horas después.

El recorrido había sido largo a pesar de haber viajado por los cielos, alejándose mucho más allá de las regiones cardinales. Se trataba de un lugar solitario y poco habitado donde un gran precipicio se extendía por varios kilómetros. En su parte más agreste había una ladera escarpada, donde se podía ver la imponente forma del espíritu dragón. Su cuerpo permanecía clavado contra la inmensa pared rocosa debido a la garra enterrada en su pecho.

El estéril abismo fue el campo de batalla donde Ryukotsusei e InuTaisho se disputaron el dominio de sus territorios y enfrentaron sus diferencias cara a cara.

Irasue y Ryujiro descendieron en la orilla del barranco más próximo al dragón aprisionado. Ella se estremeció ante lo que veía, su viejo amigo aún conservaba su colosal forma, emanando una muy ligera aura de energía, permaneciendo en un extraño letargo… porque no estaba muerto.

–¿Que sucedió? – finalmente preguntó ella sin dejar de observar la escena.

–Estuve buscando su presencia, él y yo teníamos un vínculo mental muy fuerte y sabía que no estaba muerto– explicó en un tono serio. Parecía molesto y al mismo tiempo desconcertado. –Pero no pude encontrarlo antes, debido a que ha perdido mucho poder y por lo tanto su aura ha decaído. –

–¿Está muriendo? –

–No, él simplemente se encuentra en un coma profundo, debido a una reacción instintiva de supervivencia– dijo, al tiempo que comenzaba a elevarse hacia su hermano.

La demonesa lo siguió y ambos quedaron suspendidos en el aire, cerca de su enorme rostro. Los ojos de la forma reptiliana estaban cerrados y la máscara en su frente permanecía igual. Ryujiro colocó su mano sobre la cresta y la recorrió lentamente, murmurando para sí mismo.

–Lamento esto, hermano– soltó una exhalación. –Ahora descansa…–

–¿Porque dices eso?,¿No puedes despertarlo? – interrogó Irasue, tratando de comprender lo que sucedía.

–Como dije antes, está en un coma inducido. La pelea debió ser terrible, InuTaisho lo obligó a usar la mayor parte de su poder y para sobrevivir al ataque mortal, su energía sobrenatural lo sumergió en un sopor indefinido– hizo una pausa, mirando la garra clavada. –Lo sé porque éste no es su verdadero tamaño. –

–¿Ryukotsusei tenía dimensiones mayores? – quiso saber ella.

Nunca había visto al anterior Lord del Este en su forma real, porque jamás hubo un motivo por el cual él tuviera que transformase antes. Su forma humana era suficientemente poderosa como para gobernar sobre todo un territorio, así como lo hacía InuTaisho.

–Así es, mi hermano era uno de los dragones más grandes y poderosos de la casa RyuYoukai. La forma que tiene ahora es más pequeña para mantener concentrada la energía y lograr sobrevivir. Esa garra lo ha debilitado demasiado, pero Ryukotsusei rivalizaba fácilmente con el gigantesco tamaño de su difunto marido– explicó.

–¿Porque no retiramos la zarpa? – propuso Irasue.

El Lord hizo un gesto de negación, volviendo a acariciar la cresta de su hermano.

–No podemos hacer eso ahora, lo mataríamos– contestó con frialdad y un timbre de dolor en su voz. –Su poder es lo que lo mantiene vivo y en letargo, esa misma energía le permitirá regresar a su debido tiempo, sólo queda esperar a que eso suceda– finalizó, comenzando a alejarse.

Irasue exhaló con tristeza, acercó su mano a la máscara y la rozó ligeramente para despedirse.

–Adiós, viejo amigo– susurró.

…

Rato después, ambos estaban llegando al palacio del Oeste. El regreso fue silencioso y la demonesa no quiso hacer mención de los felinos en ese momento.

–Ahora que ya sabe lo que pasó con Ryukotsusei, ¿Qué hará, Lord Ryujiro? – cuestionó.

–Seguir como hasta ahora, tengo una responsabilidad como señor del Este… eso no va a cambiar– respondió, al tiempo que ambos bajaban a la terraza principal. –Mi hermano estará al menos un par de siglos en ese estado y no voy a permitir que sus tierras se pierdan en el caos. –

–Lamento lo sucedido con InuTaisho– se sinceró ella.

–No tiene por qué disculparse, su marido ya ha pagado por su soberbia– la miró con gesto tranquilo, ya estaba más relajado. –Sé que mi hermano la apreciaba mucho, creo que más allá de la amistad, aunque nunca lo quiso aceptar. –

La demonesa disimuló una sonrisa.

–Ryukotsusei nunca habló de su familia, ¿Por qué? –

–Por seguridad, yo era muy joven cuando él tomó el poder de las tierras Orientales. Se ganó muchos enemigos y prefirió mantenerme en secreto por mi propio bien y por ser su único heredero– contestó el dragón.

–Entiendo…– hizo una pausa, debía hablarle sobre los Nekomata. –Lord Ryujiro, quiero pedirle un favor. –

–Claro que sí, ¿De qué se trata? –

–Estoy resolviendo las fallas de mi esposo y una de ellas tiene que ver con los clanes Leopardo– empezó a plantear la situación.

–Los miembros de la casa NekoYoukai, manipuladores de los elementos de la naturaleza– interrumpió él. –Ryukotsusei dijo que InuTaisho rompió lazos con ellos y los expulsó del Oeste después de que Oyakata se revelara contra él. –

La señora de Occidente confirmó con una inclinación de cabeza y tomó aire.

–Hubo conflictos que no pudieron resolverse, pero ahora los clanes están errantes en el territorio Sur, provocando problemas con Lord Karasu– una pausa momentánea. –Debo sacarlos de ahí y llevarlos a otro sitio. –

–¿Quiere que los reciba en mis tierras? – adivinó con facilidad.

–Así es, pero con la promesa de que ellos no le generaran ningún problema, lo prometo– contestó Irasue.

–Bien, mi hermano ya los había alojado antes y nunca se quejó de ellos, por lo tanto, no tengo problema en recibirlos– aceptó de buena gana el dragón. –Además, sus habilidades pueden serme de gran ayuda– sonrió.

La demonesa se relajó, al menos ahora podía confirmar que Ryujiro era un aliado. Lo necesitaría por si los conflictos con los humanos crecían y porque no estaba segura de que Kiba y Karasu aceptaran de buena gana las decisiones de su hijo Sesshomaru como nuevo gobernante Occidental. Quizás necesitaría un voto a favor de parte de otro Lord.

Ahora que los clanes Leopardo eran un problema menos, sólo le quedaba resolver los pendientes en su territorio y darle seguimiento a la promesa de InuTaisho respecto a sus katanas.

* * *

Continuará...

De nuevo gracias por su paciencia, tiempo de lectura y comentarios ;)


	9. Herencia

Buenas noches :3

Mi tardanza se debe a que estoy pasando por un grave periodo de falta de inspiración XD En serio, simplemente mi imaginación está trabajando muy lento con los fics que estoy escribiendo. Por favor, ténganme paciencia ;D

Le dejo el noveno capítulo, muchas gracias por leer y por sus bellos comentarios, me hacen muy feliz :3

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Herencia

Tierras Occidentales.

Han pasado dos días desde que Sesshomaru trató de asesinar a la humana y a su cachorro. Sin embargo, ahora que es el nuevo señor del Oeste, sus responsabilidades son inevitables y está obligado a concentrarse en ellas… o al menos lo intenta.

–Éste es el último, Lord Sesshomaru– dijo el escribano, acercándole un pergamino de gran tamaño.

El joven Inugami lo hojeó por unos segundos y después refunfuñó irritado.

– ¡Maldita sea, ¿Por qué mi madre solicitó un aplazamiento?!–

El viejo kamaitachi se rascó la nuca. Cómo explicarle que, por su comportamiento desobligado y paseos prolongados, la señora Irasue tuvo que encargarse de algunos pendientes. La comadreja ya no tenía la paciencia de antes, pero sabía que estos arranques de frustración los vería de vez en cuando en el joven Lord. Después de todo, tomar el mando de un territorio cardinal no era cosa sencilla y menos gobernarlo.

–Pues verá, señor… – trató de explicar.

De pronto, una voz imperativa lo interrumpió.

–Porque así podrás renegociar los términos de ese acuerdo– dijo Irasue, quien iba entrando al gran salón. –Tu estúpida búsqueda te hizo perder tiempo. Si no atiendes estos asuntos, tendremos problemas con los señores del Sur y yo no pienso permitir que esos rastreros saquen ventaja de tu incompetencia. –

Sesshomaru hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando ella se acercó a su escritorio.

–Madre, no es necesario que intervengas ya. Si esos estúpidos Tengu intentan sacar provecho de la muerte de mi padre, yo me encargaré de asesinarlos. –

La demonesa lo miró con gesto duro y le habló en tono de reprimenda.

–Hijo, por favor deja de ser tan prepotente, esto no es un juego. A partir de ahora, las decisiones que tomes, afectaran a todo el Oeste. No te equivoques con ideas viscerales y poco razonadas que sólo van a traer más problemas– se dio la vuelta, comenzando a alejarse. –La violencia déjala como último recurso, primero usa la cabeza. –

El joven Lord la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en el pasillo. Su madre siempre tenía comentarios filosos para hacerle entender las cosas de manera dura, la mayor parte del tiempo ella era así. No obstante, en éste momento, sus mordaces consejos le serían muy útiles y necesarios. La siguiente reunión con los otros Lores sería la próxima luna y estaba seguro de que ellos tratarían de ponerlo a prueba.

Poco después terminó de revisar el documento y renegando con molestia se lo arrojó al escribano.

–¡Llévate esto, lo revisaré más tarde!… no puedo tomar una decisión ahora. –

–Sí señor, como usted diga– contestó el kamaitachi para después retirarse, no sin antes escucharlo murmurar.

–Esto no se va a quedar así… aunque se oponga mi madre. –

Al parecer su mente aún no estaba concentrada en las responsabilidades de su nuevo cargo. Seguía molesto por no haber podido asesinar a la princesa y a su hijo. No comprendía porque su progenitora había intervenido y lo peor de todo es que había perdido la pista de la pulga Myoga. Ahora ya no tenía forma de saber qué había sucedido con las katanas de su padre.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Irasue estaba al tanto de las rabietas de su hijo, ya que el escribano la mantenía al tanto. Pero era necesario dejarlo hacerse responsable, de lo contrario, los demás Lores intentarían sacar provecho de su inmadurez. Un territorio cardinal no sólo se administra con el poder de su gobernante, también requiere de las decisiones más inteligentes de éste. Pero a pesar de su refinada educación, su habilidad en la lucha y su frío temple, Sesshomaru no tenía la suficiente experiencia para negociar con youkais viejos y taimados.

Quizás la demonesa sólo debía prevenirlo del comportamiento caprichoso de Karasu y Leiko, pero en estos complicados tiempos, no estaba segura de que Kiba y Ryujiro fueran tan tolerantes. El lobo blanco fue buen amigo de InuTaisho, pero eso no quería decir que se llevase bien con su heredero. En cuanto al dragón, podría haber cierto rencor por lo ocurrido con su hermano Ryukotsusei, aunque hubiera afirmado que no le importaban las afrentas del pasado.

Era demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones. La próxima junta revelaría el estatus actual de todas las regiones cardinales después de la muerte del gran InuTaisho, pero no por el momento.

La señora del Oeste resolvió no darle más importancia al asunto por ahora. Así que se dirigió a sus aposentos para distraerse con la limpieza general que había decidido hacer. Después de que el olor general del difunto Lord se desvaneció, ella tomó la decisión de deshacerse de todo lo que estuviera relacionado con él. Era lo mejor, ya que no había necesidad de mantener lazos con el pasado.

Una especie de terapia de liberación que llevaría a cabo a lo largo de varios días. Comenzó con un gran armario donde se almacenaban pertenencias mutuas. Reunió algunas cosas de InuTaisho y después se distrajo con otras de su propiedad, en especial con una que tenía un gran valor sentimental. Se trataba de un pequeño cofre de madera roja, el cual contenía un bello cristal azul.

Era un mero adorno decorativo, pero había sido un regalo de su querido "hermano", el Nekomata.

–Arashimaru… me gustaría saber que ha sido de ti– murmuró para sí misma, mientras miraba el cristal a contra luz.

El hermoso destello le trajo inmediatamente su recuerdo a la mente.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

La celebración había terminado.

Después de varias horas de actividad festejando un evento tan importante, por fin los invitados ya se retiraban. Por fin Irasue ya no tenía que soportar la conglomeración de criaturas hipócritas y convenencieras. Ahora que ya era oficial el inicio del cortejo, debía prepararse para convivir con sus pretendientes.

Pero no tenía intenciones de hacerlo en éste momento.

Acompañada de Arashimaru, ella había mandado a llamar al portavoz de su padre, el viejo Kitsune presentador. Le dio las instrucciones necesarias para indicar su decisión respecto a los demás candidatos. El zorro se encargó de informarles a cada uno de ellos. Independientemente del tiempo que tendría cada pretendiente para cortejarla, era ella quien escogía el orden en el cual los trataría.

No había reglas escritas para ésta situación, pero quedaba sobreentendido que Irasue podía escoger con quien platicar después de la ceremonia de presentación.

Durante el resto de la fiesta, ella se mantuvo hablando con el felino, paseándose por el patio principal para que todo el mundo los viera y no pensaran mal de su ausencia momentánea en los jardines. Irasue era la heredera del Oeste, pero no era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y en la alta sociedad youkai siempre pesaría más el qué dirán.

Por suerte, el hecho de estar tratando con su pretendiente Nekomata, le dio la excusa perfecta para no tener que interactuar con los demás candidatos. No estaba lista y quería retrasar la convivencia lo más que pudiera, así que ella y el felino se mantuvieron juntos todo el tiempo.

Esto fue bien visto por los integrantes de la casa NekoYoukai, para los demás invitados, fue motivo de envidia y cuchicheos cizañosos. Pero no había nada que hacer al respecto, era la decisión de la heredera y si Arashimaru fue escogido como el primero para iniciar su cortejo con ella, los demás debían respetarlo.

…

Ahora que todos se habían ido, Irasue se despedía de su viejo amigo.

–Hasta mañana, descansa– dijo ella.

–Tú también trata de descansar– le contestó él. –Mañana "te seguiré cortejando"– le guiñó un ojo.

La Inugami le sonrió ligeramente, sabía que él podría ser un gran compañero de vida, pero no para ella. Lo observó dirigirse a la sección más alejada del palacio, donde se hospedarían los pretendientes. Ahí permanecerían esperando su turno, antes, durante y después del cortejo. Así que debían aprovechar su tiempo, planeando la mejor manera de ganarse el favor de la heredera del Oeste.

…

Al día siguiente.

La joven despertó con una extraña sensación de alegría. Hoy trataría con Arashimaru y eso la hacía sentir bien, porque era como convivir con un hermano querido. Ambos habían acordado que mantendrían la actitud de pretendiente y pretendida ante los demás. Pero evidentemente ella no lo escogería al final, a pesar de que fuera la persona más adecuada por el pasado que ambos compartían.

–Hola Irasue, buen día– saludó el youkai de pelo azul.

–Buenos días Arashimaru– contestó, al tiempo que bajaba por las escaleras hacia el patio. –Creo que deberías moderar tu informal manera de dirigirte a mí, parecerá que no tienes educación– le indicó con una ceja levantada.

–Oh vamos, no seas tan estricta, muchos saben que nos conocemos de antes y nuestras madres son amigas– sonrió el Nekomata, restándole importancia al comentario.

Quizás algunos verían ese acercamiento tan confiado con buenos ojos, pero otros no pensarían lo mismo. Momentos después la pareja se paseaba por el jardín nuevamente, platicando más de su vida y fingiendo estarse conociendo. Tal y como lo indicaba el proceso de galantería.

Cada uno de los cinco pretendientes tendría un día completo para tratar a la joven Inugami. Esto significaba que, en menos de una semana, Irasue evaluaría a cada youkai y escogería a su futuro marido y próximo Lord del Oeste. Quizás era demasiado corto el tiempo para conocer a alguien, pero ella no tenía ni voz ni voto respecto a esto, así que su decisión debía ser fríamente tomada.

Pero por el momento, no tenía que preocuparse por el felino. Ahora sólo quería conocer su historia de amor y saber si después de esto, él podría volver con la hembra que amaba. Llegaron al jardín y tomaron asiento en la banca de piedra frente al estanque.

–Si tu no me eliges– dijo Arashimaru en voz baja. –Yo volveré ante Oyakata y seré nombrado líder de los clanes Leopardo, eso no cambiará… pero tendré la posibilidad de buscarla. –

–¿Como sabes que la encontraras de nuevo y que ella te esperara? – preguntó Irasue también en voz baja.

–Logré despedirme de ella antes de venir aquí– suspiró alegremente, poniendo una mirada soñadora. –Me dijo que esperaría un año por mí, si yo no regreso, ella seguirá con su vida. –

La heredera sonrió con sinceridad, estaba contenta de saber que su "casi hermano" tendría la oportunidad de ser feliz con su compañera. Por un momento se quedó en silencio, razonando si quizás ella podría enamorarse de alguien. Ni siquiera había posibilidad de pensar en ello, no era libre como otras hembras para elegir.

–Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras– lo animó con una sonrisa. –Apuesto que incluso tendrás varios cachorros. –

El Nekomata se sonrojó y soltó una risa nerviosa. De pronto, sus orejas se agitaron inquietas y volteó rápidamente, escudriñando el límite del jardín. Irasue también clavó la mirada en esa zona, ambos habían tenido la sensación de que alguien los observaba.

–¡Sal de ahí, quien quiera que seas! –alzó la voz el felino, poniéndose de pie.

Una silueta pasó caminando como si nada al lado de los árboles. Su estatura y las rayas negras corporales fueron lo que más resaltó en el inesperado visitante cuando se mostró ante ellos. Era el candidato de la casa ToraYoukai, Kurotsume. Caminó hacia donde se encontraban y saludó con un gesto marcial.

–Buenos días, no fue mi intención interrumpirlos– dijo con una mueca burlona. –Es sólo que me perdí en éste bello jardín. –

El Nekomata avanzó hasta quedar frente a él, su gesto era serio. El tigre lo superaba por muchos centímetros de altura, pero eso no lo intimidó en absoluto. Ambos se observaron en silencio por unos segundos. Esto era simplemente una demostración de poder entre machos. Un careo provocativo que era válido mientras el cortejo se llevaba a cabo. Siempre y cuando no pasara más allá de las palabras.

–No hay problema, cualquiera puede perderse aquí–dijo Arashimaru, mirándolo a los ojos. –Pero te voy a pedir que te retires por favor, aún no es tu turno de hablarle a la señorita Irasue. –

Los ojos azul zafiro del tigre se estrecharon, evidentemente no esperaba que el Nekomata le dijera esas palabras. Su sonrisa falsa tuvo la intención de mostrarle los colmillos, pero el gesto no fue más allá.

–Tienes razón "gatito", ya me retiro– declaró burlón, mientras dirigía su miraba a Irasue. –Pero espero que la señorita esté al tanto de que los tigres estamos por encima de los mininos– le guiñó un ojo descaradamente.

Acto seguido, el corpulento youkai se dio la vuelta y se alejó murmurando algo que no alcanzaron a escuchar. Irasue pudo sentir claramente como la energía de Arashimaru se alteró debido al sutil insulto.

–Ese tigre es bastante altanero por lo que se ve– comentó ella.

–Es un idiota a primera vista– expresó el felino, al tiempo que volvía junto a ella. –Te cuidado, me da mala espina y sólo con ver su mirada, puedo percibir que es de los que juegan sucio. –

–Bueno, si te vuelve a provocar, podrías congelarlo con uno de tus golpes fríos– le sonrió, mientras se acercaba a él. –Vamos, déjalo pasar y ven conmigo, quiero caminar un rato. –

El Nekomata asintió y le ofreció su brazo, ella lo tomó y después se dirigieron al patio de salida para recorrer los alrededores del palacio.

Desde una terraza alejada, unos ojos los miraron alejarse, su dueño parecía tomar una nota mental sobre la situación.

…

El día llegó a su fin y la Inugami se sentía contenta de haber compartido éste tiempo con el felino. Después de pasear y platicar sobre una y mil cosas, habían compartido los alimentos en un agradable ambiente de hermandad. Ahora Arashimaru debía regresar a sus habitaciones y esperar la decisión final en unos días, para después poder regresar a su hogar y rendirle cuentas a Oyakata.

–Me divertí mucho– dijo Irasue. –En verdad estoy contenta de que hayas vuelto, ya extrañaba tu buen sentido del humor. –

Él hizo una reverencia exagerada.

–El placer fue mío– entonces tomó su mano y le dio un sutil beso. –Espero que podamos seguir teniendo más convivencias en el futuro– susurró por lo bajo.

Ella asintió con otra sonrisa. Entonces el felino hurgó entre sus prendas y sacó un pequeño cofre rojo, ofreciéndoselo a ella.

–Para ti, Irasue. –

La joven lo abrió y el bello destelló de un cristal azul la encandiló.

–¡Es precioso! – dijo con evidente agrado. –Gracias, Arashimaru. –

Él hizo un ademán de despedida y comenzó a alejarse. Momentos después, ella caminaba rumbo a sus aposentos, debía descansar para el día de mañana y prepararse para evaluar al segundo aspirante a su mano.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

La demonesa suspiró al recordar los bellos momentos que pasó con el Nekomata, era una lástima que ahora no supiera nada de él. Guardó la joya y prosiguió con su actividad un rato más.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Dos semanas después de la muerte de InuTaisho.

Los problemas del territorio Occidental iban disminuyendo lentamente. La demonesa ya se había encargado de los Nekomata, llevándolos a las tierras de Lord Ryujiro. En cuanto a los acuerdos con los Tengu, sabía que Leiko había logrado convencer a su marido de esperar un mes, en lo que Sesshomaru evaluaba la renovación de los intercambios comerciales.

Ahora la agenda del día era encargarse de los demonios y criaturas menores que andaban causando caos en el territorio, molestando a los demás youkais y a los humanos. La Inugami tenía especial interés en disminuir las tensiones con ésta débil especie. Frágil físicamente, pero peligrosa si lograba organizarse y formar un ejército entrenado.

Recientemente se había enterado de que InuTaisho, en su intento de ir por su amante, había asesinado a un comandante y arrasado a su ejército completo. Ese guerrero, un tal Takemaru, había sido muy popular en los círculos militares de muchas regiones, su fama, valor y habilidad fueron muy conocidas. Por lo tanto, su muerte significó una nueva afrenta contra los humanos.

Esto sería complicado de solucionar y las declaraciones de guerra contra los youkais ya estaban tocando a la puerta.

– _InuTaisho, tu siempre de instigador… incluso hasta el final de tu muerte_ – pensó Irasue, mientras caminaba con calma.

Llegó al final de un largo corredor a una pequeña habitación, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. En ese lugar reinaba la penumbra, excepto por el pedestal que se encontraba en medio del cuarto. Sobre éste, permanecían dos katanas que brillaban por si solas e iluminaban el entorno: colmillo sagrado y colmillo de acero.

La demonesa se acercó y las observó por un momento.

–Dejaste tu mejor colmillo, InuTaisho… espero que no te hayas equivocado al tomar ésta decisión– dijo, tomando una de las espadas.

Mirándola detenidamente, tocó la hoja y acarició el filo.

–Ese viejo herrero es el mejor, sin lugar a dudas ésta arma es capaz de contrarrestar los efectos de la muerte– expresó con cierta admiración.

De repente su gesto se ensombreció al tiempo que una memoria surgió.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

Desde lo alto de las escaleras, Irasue observó a su esposo descender en el patio principal. Había regresado después de algunos días de ausencia. No supo qué asunto fue a resolver, pero sin lugar a dudas se trató de una pelea con otro demonio, porque parecía agitado y con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Eso sólo podía significar que había obtenido la victoria y algo muy satisfactorio para su conveniencia.

Entonces la atención de ella se centró en la funda que InuTaisho sostenía frente a él. Se trataba de una nueva katana recién forjada, la cual resplandecía con un intenso brillo azulado. Era diferente a sus otras dos armas que solía utilizar en las batallas y ella tuvo una extraña sensación al percibir su energía… había algo más en esa espada.

Muy probablemente el herrero Totosai fue quien la forjó. Y conociendo a InuTaisho, seguramente esa katana era su nuevo aditamento de fuerza. Ahora que el poderoso Lord estaba por alcanzar la cúspide del poder en las cuatro regiones cardinales, era indispensable que dejara en claro quién era el que mandaba.

Sin embargo, a Irasue no le quedaba en claro porque otra espada, si ya contaba con el poderoso colmillo de acero y la peligrosa Sounga. Entonces él volteó a mirarla con un gesto de orgullo mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

–Bienvenido– dijo ella.

–Tengo buenas noticias– sonrió él, mostrándole la pulida hoja. –He aquí la materialización de mi nueva fuerza. –

La demonesa parpadeó sorprendida al reconocer la energía del arma. Se trataba de otro colmillo de su esposo, o eso es lo que parecía. Ella acercó la mano y el aura que desprendía la acarició, por un instante pudo sentir que lo que guardaba el metal en su interior, no era legítimo de InuTaisho.

–¿Cómo la obtuviste? – quiso saber.

–Es parte de mi colmillo de acero, pero con… mejoras– contestó enigmáticamente el Lord.

–¿Porque otra, si ya tienes dos? –

El Inugami sonrió con altivez, encantado de explicar la razón de ser de su nueva posesión.

–Ésta katana puede jugar con la vida y la muerte– entonces la desenfundó por completo. –Y más adelante será capaz de abrir el camino al infierno para mis enemigos. –

La señora del Oeste entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo y algo en su interior se retorció con dolor. Pero hizo todo lo posible por ignorar ese viejo rencor y hacerlo pasar desapercibido como en otras tantas ocasiones. Inconscientemente retiró la mano y la llevó a la piedra Meido, mientras fingía un gesto de admiración para InuTaisho.

–Suena impresionante, ese tipo de poder sin lugar a dudas asegurará definitivamente tu supremacía sobre los demás–

–Así será– finalizó el Lord.

Ella pudo apreciar la oscuridad en el fondo de sus ojos. InuTaisho había hecho algo siniestro nuevamente y ésta nueva espada era la prueba de ello. ¿Jugar con la vida y la muerte? ¿Abrir el infierno? Maldita fuese su obsesión, la cual se había incrementado con el paso de los años.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

Exhaló lentamente, tomando una de las fundas que reposaban a un costado del pedestal. Guardó la katana en ella, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

…

Sesshomaru permanecía recargado en su asiento con los ojos cerrados. Había terminado de revisar sus pendientes del día y el escribano ya se había retirado para llevar a cabo las encomiendas políticas, aprobadas y firmadas. De pronto abrió los ojos de golpe, había percibido el olor de un metal muy familiar para él. Se levantó y giró la vista, su madre iba entrando a la estancia y traía con ella una de las katanas de su padre.

–¡¿De dónde la has sacado, madre?!– preguntó sobresaltado.

–Presta atención Sesshomaru– dijo ella con seriedad. –Tu padre te ha heredado ésta espada, colmillo sagrado. Tómala y acéptala como parte de su legado– declaró, al tiempo que se la entregaba.

El joven Lord quedó perplejo y no contestó al momento. Tomó la katana y la desenfundó para admirar el hermoso brillo azulado que desprendía.

–¿Por qué…? – trató de preguntar, pero su madre lo interrumpió.

–No lo sé, esa fue la decisión de tu padre. Ésta es tu herencia y como tal, deberás averiguar cómo usarla y descubrir el secreto que guarda, el cual afectará directamente tu destino. No me preguntes nada más porque no tengo la respuesta– finalizó Irasue.

–¿Dónde está colmillo de acero? – cuestionó intrigado.

–Lo desconozco– dijo, retirándose ya del lugar.

El joven Lord se quedó mirando la katana. Por un instante la pulida hoja parecía devolverle una mirada burlona. Entonces su cólera estalló, gruñendo frustradamente guardó el arma en su funda y después la apretó con furia mientras despotricaba.

–¡Maldita sea, padre! ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?! ¡¿Por qué me has heredado ésta inútil espada?!– caminó de un lado a otro por la habitación. –¡Soy tu primogénito, tu sucesor… ¿Y así es como me recompensas?!–

…

La demonesa alcanzó a escuchar las maldiciones de Sesshomaru, sabía que no estaba a gusto con la decisión de InuTaisho. Pero ella no diría nada en absoluto, simplemente cumpliría con el último deseo de su difunto marido. Debía ser paciente y esperar a que su hijo madurara y se diera cuenta de la verdad. Tenía que descubrir su propia fuerza por sí mismo.

Momentos después, a través de un ventanal vio cómo se alejaba volando, se le notaba la furia en los ojos. Soltó un suspiro y después se encaminó de nuevo al pequeño cuarto, nuevamente se aseguró de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Tomó la otra katana, colmillo de acero y la guardó en su respectiva funda.

–Bien, ahora debo llevar ésta espada a su lugar de reposo… seguramente pasarán muchas décadas antes de que el mestizo pueda empuñarla– dijo con indiferencia.

Tomó su medallón, la joya brilló con un destello dorado ante su tacto y un segundo después, frente a ella se abrió una hendidura en forma de luna menguante. Al otro lado del portal se podía apreciar un extenso valle, nubes blancas y una soledad sepulcral. Dio un paso adelante y desapareció en ese sitio, donde los límites de un mundo y otro se fusionan.

…

Incrustó la katana en el altar de piedra y después hizo un ademán frente a ella. Por un instante el arma fue envuelta en un campo de energía brillante, después éste desapareció. El sello de protección había sido activado, sólo un portador digno podría tomar la espada y removerla de ese sitio.

Irasue echó un vistazo a su alrededor y exhaló, se encontraba en el interior de los restos de su marido. La petrificación de su cadáver fue casi inmediata cuando llegó a su última morada, hace ya un par de semanas atrás. Volteó hacia arriba y comenzó a elevarse hasta salir por las mandíbulas del esqueleto gigante. Se alejó volando y antes de marcharse, miró por última vez la tumba.

–Descansa en paz InuTaisho, tu última voluntad ha sido cumplida al pie de la letra– se expresó con solemnidad a pesar del rencor que sentía por él.

Acto seguido, abrió nuevamente el portal y regresó al palacio del Oeste.

* * *

Continuará...

Agradezco mucho su tiempo de lectura ;D


	10. Revelaciones

Buenas noches ;3

Sé que tardé demasiado, pero si no concluía los otros fics no podía avanzar con éste XP

He de decir que entre más se acerca el fin de año, más perezosa me vuelvo :P pero al menos ahora son sólo 2 facfics los que debo ir actualizando :)

Les dejo el décimo capítulo y de antemano, les agradezco por leer, por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios, que me hacen muy feliz :)

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Revelaciones

Han pasado tres semanas desde la muerte del gran InuTaisho.

Irasue observó a su hijo salir del palacio nuevamente. Sesshomaru había estado haciendo varios recorridos a lo largo y ancho del territorio. Cazando y castigando a las criaturas menores que andaban haciendo estropicios todavía. A pesar de que ya todo el mundo estaba enterado de que el joven Inugami era el nuevo señor de Occidente, muchos demonios rencorosos se rehusaban a someterse.

Pero, por otro lado, diversos tipos de youkais habían estado visitando el palacio. Todos ellos formaban parte de los grupos leales a InuTaisho y por consiguiente, venían a presentar sus respetos y juramentos ante el nuevo gobernante. Lo cual era una situación incómoda para Sesshomaru, quien no sabía como tratarlos o que decirles.

La demonesa tuvo que asistirlo para explicarle lo valioso que podía ser ese tipo de lealtad. Ella le había dicho que siempre era bueno tener siervos disponibles para un posible enfrentamiento contra alguna amenaza. Dejándole muy en claro que, no por ser un demonio poderoso, debía confiar solamente en su fuerza. Quizás más adelante necesitaría de esos youkais y lo mejor era tener asegurada su palabra.

Momentos después, terminó de redactar las invitaciones y llamó al escribano para que las revisara.

–Encárgate de enviarlas a los demás Lores y prepara la agenda que se revisará en la junta– ordenó.

–Si mi señora, inmediatamente– contestó la vieja comadreja. –¿Pero cree usted que el joven Sesshomaru pueda tratar con los demás gobernantes? –

Ella negó levemente con el rostro y después rodó los ojos con aburrimiento.

–Van a querer intimidarlo como prueba de bienvenida a su nuevo cargo– suspiró con resignación. –Y yo solamente podré intervenir si veo que se sobrepasan. –

–Lord Sesshomaru es muy joven, pero no creo que permita que los demás Lores le lleven la contra, después de todo, algo debió ensañarle su padre respecto a su nueva responsabilidad ¿O no? – quiso saber el escribano.

La demonesa casi sonrió. El kamaitachi no sabía que el gran InuTaisho se enfocó más en entrenar a su hijo en el arte de la guerra, que en la diplomacia política. Porque para él siempre fue más fácil golpear, amenazar y someter que hablar y razonar civilizadamente. Ciertamente el poderoso Inugami primero ladraba y después hablaba.

Sesshomaru no era muy diferente de él. Afortunadamente Irasue pudo intervenir en su educación también, logrando que su hijo aprendiera la parte política de dirigir un territorio gracias a sus propios conocimientos y experiencia. No es que InuTaisho no lo hubiera instruido para ser un buen Lord, simplemente no terminó de hacerlo por enredarse con la humana.

–Se puede decir que en la práctica aprenderá y mejorará, pero, de cualquier manera, quiero que estés presente en la reunión– indicó Irasue. –No pienso permitir ningún tipo de acuerdo comercial o político que traiga más problemas de los que ya existen en el Oeste. –

–Como ordene, mi lady– el escribano asintió y después se retiró para encargarse de mandar las invitaciones.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Dos días después.

Reunión de Lores cardinales.

El ambiente era extraño, todas las criaturas menores que residían en el palacio del Oeste podían percibirlo. No era amenazante, pero sabían que los grandes demonios reunidos en éste momento, podrían llegar a discutir al grado de enseñarse los colmillos. Una junta de esta magnitud podría ser muy tensa, porque ya no se trataba de dar condolencias, sino de revisar temas bastante serios que involucraban la seguridad de las tierras cardinales.

El gran salón estaba perfectamente iluminado, flanqueado en puertas y ventanas por los soldados del palacio. En medio de la gran estancia, los Lores tomaban asiento en la gran mesa rectangular, mientras que sus respectivos siervos acompañantes se replegaban en las esquinas, escuchando y observando.

En el lugar principal, Sesshomaru se sentaba en una postura recta y formal, mirando a los demás con seriedad. A su derecha, estaba lady Irasue manteniendo su elegante porte, lista para apoyarlo. A la izquierda y con movimientos sumisos, el viejo kamaitachi se alistaba para tomar nota de todo.

En el sitio opuesto de la mesa, Ryujiro miraba atentamente al hijo de InuTaisho. Era la primera vez que se veían y sus iris rojizos indicaban que lo estaba evaluando. En el lado derecho, Kiba permanecía en silencio, guardándose sus pensamientos respecto al nuevo Lord de Occidente. Finalmente, a la izquierda, Karasu y Leiko tenían una expresión indiferente, seguramente esperando el momento adecuado para quejarse sobre los acuerdos pendientes.

–Sean todos bienvenidos– habló por fin el joven Inugami.

Todos los gobernantes le contestaron con un gesto de asentimiento al unísono. Entonces su atención se dirigió al dragón de piel azulada y marcas faciales parecidas a las de Ryukotsusei. Ya sabía quién era gracias a su madre, pero ambos debían presentarse el uno al otro.

–No nos hemos presentado adecuadamente, mi nombre es Sesshomaru, sucesor del gran InuTaisho. –

El Lord del Este lo observó fijamente por un par de segundos antes de contestar.

–Soy Ryujiro, el nuevo señor de las tierras Orientales, hermano menor de Ryukotsusei y su heredero– sonrió levemente, sin dejar de analizar los gestos del Inugami. –Es un honor conocer al hijo del gran InuTaisho y deseo firmemente que la relación entre nosotros sea completamente diferente a la de nuestros antecesores. –

Sesshomaru no supo cómo tomar el comentario, pero ya pensaría en ello después, porque no estaba seguro de que el dragón no albergara cierto rencor contra el Oeste por lo acontecido con su hermano mayor. Después de todo, creció escuchando sobre la constante rivalidad entre éste y su padre. Sólo atinó a dirigirle un gesto afirmativo con el rostro.

Entonces Irasue le hizo una seña al escribano quien de inmediato se puso de pie al tiempo que desplegaba un pergamino.

–Señores, la presente reunión ha sido convocada para ponerse al tanto del estatus en cada una de las zonas que tienen a su cargo. Se tratarán los siguientes puntos: acuerdos comerciales, situación interna y conflictos con los humanos– explicó y después tomó asiento de nuevo.

El primero en hablar fue Lord Karasu, evidentemente preocupado y molesto por las nuevas restricciones impuestas por Irasue.

–Lord Sesshomaru, quisiera saber si ha llegado a una resolución respecto a los intercambios entre nuestros territorios– habló manteniendo su voz en un tono moderado.

Su esposa Leiko intercambió una mirada con Irasue. Después de que el tema de los felinos rebeldes fue solucionado, la hembra cuervo tuvo que hablar con su pareja para convencerlo de esperar el mes solicitado por la Inugami. Pero al parecer, no perdería la oportunidad de insistir.

–Aún estoy evaluando sus condiciones, Lord Karasu– contestó Sesshomaru tranquilamente, su progenitora ya le había hecho las advertencias correspondientes. –Hasta que finalice el mes solicitado por mi madre, no tendrá una respuesta concluyente. –

El Tengu rodó los ojos y comenzó un golpeteo con sus zarpas sobre la mesa.

–No puede ser, esto es importante y no debe ser pospuesto por tanto tiempo– graznó por la bajo.

Antes de que Sesshomaru o Irasue dijeran algo, el dragón intervino.

–Lord Karasu, me parece que un mes es realmente poco tiempo, después de todo, los Nekomata ya no son un problema para usted– se expresó de manera diplomática y serena. –Y a mí me interesaría escuchar sus propuestas, quizás al territorio Sur le convenga reiniciar el comercio con el Este, en lo que espera la respuesta de Lord Sesshomaru. –

Un siglo atrás, Ryukotsusei había cancelado los tratos comerciales con los demonios cuervo, porque estos no estaban cumpliendo con su parte del convenio. No fue un conflicto serio, pero los Tengu se quedaron sin recursos valiosos por su ambición.

–Lord Ryujiro, agradezco su propuesta– sonrió convenencieramente el demonio alado, al tiempo que hacía un saludo de agradecimiento. –Tenga por seguro, que, si nos da una oportunidad, no volveré a equivocarme en mis acciones para futuros intercambios. –

Irasue por su lado liberó un suspiro, ya no tenía ganas de tolerar las quejas de los cuervos, así que se sintió bastante agradecida de que el dragón interviniera. Escuchó atentamente como ambos Lores intercambiaron algunas ideas y posteriormente como Ryujiro le hizo la misma propuesta a Sesshomaru. A pesar de las rivalidades de los anteriores gobernantes el comercio no cesó entre Oriente y Occidente, por lo tanto, era un buen momento para mejorar los tratos.

Al parecer, el nuevo líder de la casa RyuYoukai tenía una mentalidad bastante más tolerante y aunque no dejaba de evaluar a su hijo con la mirada, presentía que no lo subestimaría por su juventud e inexperiencia. También era probable que lograse manejar a los Tengu y su exagerada codicia.

Pero faltaba que alguien más participara en la junta. El lobo blanco se había mantenido en silencio, meditando mientras escuchaba. Todos los demás ya habían llegado a un arreglo en los asuntos de intercambio, excepto él.

–Lord Kiba, ¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto? – preguntó la demonesa.

El youkai lupino negó lentamente y tomó un sorbo de la bebida que tenía cerca. El Norte mantenía convenios con todas las regiones cardinales y por lo regular era el miembro más tranquilo y reservado en cuanto a estos asuntos. Solamente discutiendo de vez en cuando con Karasu, pero sin dejar de tratarse del todo.

–No hay nada que decir, ya sabe usted que mis tratos con cada uno de ustedes no cambian y no tengo interés en modificar nada, así que podríamos pasar al siguiente punto de la reunión. –

El señor del Sur le sonrió con burla antes de hablar.

–Entonces, Kiba, platícanos que has hecho con las invasiones de los humanos en tus bosques– soltó el comentario mordaz. –¿Tus lobos siguen comiéndoselos? –

El ambiente se tensó. Los ojos grises del lobo se estrecharon con irritación, pero no dejó que eso lo alterara. Los demás en esa mesa estaban al tanto de los comportamientos inadecuados de algunos lupinos de sus manadas y no podía negarlo ni justificarlo del todo.

–La situación interna del Norte es la siguiente: los youkais bajo mi dominio están tranquilos y manteniéndose en sus zonas. No hay conflictos entre ellos ni con mis tribus– hizo una pausa silenciosa antes de continuar. –Pero tengo que hacer algo respecto a los humanos. –

Todos los presentes escucharon con atención. No era extraño comenzar a oír noticias sobre los humanos y lo que estaban logrando. Las declaraciones de guerra contra las criaturas sobrenaturales ya llevaban tiempo cociéndose a fuego lento y el último conflicto provocado por InuTaisho fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

La muerte del comandante humano llamado Takemaru había corrido como el viento y los nobles emparentados con la desaparecida princesa Izayoi no perdonaron la masacre y destrucción de su palacio. Esos señores feudales dejaron de pelear entre sí para aliarse y sus fuerzas militares habían iniciado una feroz cacería de youkais.

Tanto el Norte como el Oeste eran las zonas donde más complicaciones había, por la cantidad de humanos que empezaban a llegar y crecer rápidamente. Estos se asentaban en las tierras colindantes y poco a poco se extendían dentro de los dominios cardinales, estableciendo su control y provocando la huida o el conflicto con los demonios que ahí habitaban.

En cuanto al territorio Sur, también tenía problemas con esas débiles criaturas, pero no era por la misma causa, ya que la zona austral se encontraba más alejada y su población humana era menor. Respecto al Este, el dragón habló.

–Lord Kiba, espero que sea una broma… ¿En serio ha estado cazando humanos? – quiso saber, pero al ver que el señor del Norte asintió, su gesto se volvió sumamente serio. –No puedo creer que usen ese método, es como echarse una soga al cuello. –

Los demás lo miraron con expresión desconcertada ya que no se esperaban una contestación de ese tipo. Ahora estaban intrigados por saber como es que el hermano del espíritu dragón solucionaba los problemas con los humanos de su propia región.

–Explíquese Lord Ryujiro– pidió Sesshomaru de pronto. –Los seres humanos son una plaga que debería ser eliminada, así que no entiendo a qué viene su comentario. –

Irasue se frotó las cienes lentamente. Teniendo en cuenta el rencor que aún conservaba su hijo, ésta situación comenzaría a tensarse más y más. Un par de siglos atrás, había escuchado hablar a Ryukotsusei acerca de los humanos, él había hecho mención de que esas criaturas eran muy listas y que habían aprendido a usar ciertos elementos de la naturaleza como armas. Por esto mismo, el dragón no los subestimaba. Y era de esperarse que Ryujiro tampoco lo hiciera.

–Escucha "cachorro"– contestó fríamente el dragón, dejando de lado la formalidad. –Tengo poco tiempo de haber tomado el poder del territorio Oriental, pero eso no quiere decir que sea nuevo en esto de manejar a los humanos. –

Kiba, Karasu y Leiko contuvieron el aire, sintiendo como el aura del dragón se tornaba amenazante. Irasue hizo un gesto de sorpresa por las palabras de Ryujiro. El viejo kamaitachi sólo atinó a erizarse nerviosamente. Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos ante la sutil intimidación.

–Tú los llamas plaga porque no has visto de lo que son capaces. Seguramente no has salido de estas tierras y quizás ningunos de ustedes lo ha hecho tampoco– miró a cada uno de los demás gobernantes. –Yo llevo algunos siglos tratándolos y les aseguro que pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosos, incluso para los youkais más viejos y poderosos. –

–Lord Ryujiro– intervino Karasu. –Díganos como ha manejado los problemas en sus tierras. –

El dragón lo miró pacientemente, pero notó que no estaba retándolo con sus palabras.

–Después de tomar el cargo como señor del Este, me dirigí inmediatamente a las aldeas humanas que ya estaban viviendo ahí y llegué a un acuerdo con sus líderes: si ellos se mantienen lejos de las zonas donde habitan los youkais, yo me encargaré de que estos no los molesten– sonrió de forma enigmática.

–¿Y los humanos respetan ese trato?, ¿Y qué sucede con los demonios en desacuerdo a sus normas? – volvió a preguntar el Tengu.

–Mi hermano ya tenía implantada esta forma de gobernar, los youkais obedecerán porque ya están acostumbrados y en cuanto a los humanos, sé que lo harán por su propio bien– explicó Ryujiro.

Se expresaba tan seguro de sí mismo, que incluso Irasue tuvo que reconocer que su punto de vista no era tan incoherente. Después de todo, la mayoría de los humanos eran tranquilos y no se metían con otras criaturas a menos que estas los molestaran. Incluso cuando era una niña, recordaba perfectamente que su padre hacía algo parecido, permitiendo que las pocas personas que había en el Oeste en ese entonces, vivieran ahí, pero sin aproximarse al territorio de los demonios.

No obstante, Sesshomaru no parecía convencido.

–Me temo que no comparto del todo sus ideas– dijo el joven Inugami. –Una humana fue el principal problema por el cual mi padre desertó de su cargo como Lord y a pesar de que él ya está muerto, los humanos no han dejado de estar fustigándonos más y más– gruñó levemente.

–Pero la solución violenta tampoco es la mejor– respondió Ryujiro. –Lo que debes hacer, es encargarte de los youkais alborotadores que siguen incitando los conflictos y después llegar a un arreglo con los líderes humanos– su tono se oyó como una reprimenda.

Irasue pudo notar como su primogénito se enojaba cada vez más. El dragón lo estaba poniendo a prueba y no se daba cuenta. Quizás en estos momentos no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que Ryujiro tenía razón, pero tarde o temprano tendría que tomar en cuenta sus palabras.

Entonces el señor del Norte exhaló ruidosamente, llamando la atención de todos.

–Lord Sesshomaru, escuche por favor, el gobernante del Este no está equivocado– dijo con seriedad, mirando al dragón para darle la razón. –Lamento mis acciones respecto a lo que han hecho mis manadas, pero en los últimos meses la situación se ha vuelto bastante tensa y no siempre estoy enterado de lo que hacen mis lugartenientes. –

El Inugami hizo un gesto de molestia. No esperaba que el mejor amigo de su padre se pusiera a favor del señor del Este.

–Lord Kiba, no pensé que los humanos pudieran tener tanto peso en sus decisiones– declaró enojado. –Mi padre habría pensado en otra alternativa para solucionarlo. –

El lobo blanco negó lentamente.

–InuTaisho no lo habría hecho mejor– dijo en un tono grave. –A decir verdad, él habría complicado más las cosas, sólo para su beneficio. –

El silencio momentáneo fue muy incómodo. Nadie esperaba esa contestación por parte de Kiba, uno de los youkais más cercanos al difunto Lord. Entonces dirigió su mirada a Irasue y ella supo en ese instante que el lobo estaba a punto de revelar algo oscuro de su marido.

–Lady Irasue, ¿Recuerda la situación del comandante asesinado y la masacre de los kitsunes? – preguntó.

–Sí lo recuerdo, ese suceso provocó algunos problemas en su frontera, según tengo entendido– confirmó ella. –Pero no se sabe mucho de ello, al parecer alguien mantuvo ocultos los detalles. –

El señor del Norte asintió y les dirigió una mirada rápida a los demás antes continuar.

–Ese evento fue encubierto por mí y por InuTaisho y lo que se conoce es una verdad a medias– comenzó a recordar, mientras clavaba la mirada en la mesa. –Hace cinco años me quedó muy en claro que mi viejo amigo tenía muchas caras…–

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

InuTaisho había tenido en mente ampliar sus tierras y su dominio.

Por ese entonces, sus ojos se posaron en una región que ya llevaba un par de siglos habitada por humanos. Estaba alejada de las zonas cardinales, pero su posición geográfica y recursos naturales eran muy tentadores para los youkais. Kiba no lo pensó mucho cuando el Inugami le propuso una alianza para apoderarse de ese lugar y recibir una parte de la generosa recompensa que eso traería.

Lo que no sabían era que esa ciudad humana ya contaba con un alto desarrollo y tenía su propio ejército.

Eso no le importó a InuTaisho y comenzó su asedio. Ellos se defendieron lo mejor que pudieron e incluso pidieron ayuda a otras regiones, las cuales enviaron a sus soldados. A lo largo de una semana, Kiba e InuTaisho mantuvieron varias escaramuzas con los guerreros humanos, quienes recurrieron a todo tipo de recursos militares y mágicos para defenderse.

El señor del Oeste comenzó a impacientarse al ver que no se sometían ni tampoco huían. Por el contrario, otros ejércitos ya venían en camino para ayudarlos. Entonces decidió jugar otra carta. Pocos sabían que uno de los métodos del Inugami para obtener poder, era el provocar miedo y caos con su bestial forma gigante. Esto lograba hacer huir a sus rivales y él podía reclamar el botín.

Kiba lo había visto hacerlo antes y no se sorprendía de sus acciones en el campo de batalla. Lo que no pudo asimilar tan fácilmente fue lo que hizo con esa ciudad.

En la última batalla se había transformado, acabando con la mitad de los hombres con un sólo golpe de su garra, pero no quedó solamente en eso. Se encaminó a la cuidad y comenzó a devorar a los habitantes sin piedad. Kiba fue testigo de la cruda escena y de los gritos de impotencia de los soldados sobrevivientes al ver morir a sus familias.

Pero no hizo absolutamente nada para impedirlo.

Ambos Lores pensaron que eso sería suficiente para librarse de los humanos y poder reclamar la región. Así que dejaron pasar algunos días en espera de que esas débiles criaturas se marcharan derrotadas.

…

Una semana pasó después de aquella masacre.

Kiba había invitado a InuTaisho a cazar en su montaña en lo que se cumplía el plazo para reclamar las nuevas tierras, por lo que ninguno de los dos se enteró de lo que acontecía en los limites de la zona Norte.

Regresaban de la cacería cuando de pronto olieron en el aire sangre y cenizas. Ambos pudieron ver a un par de kilómetros una densa columna de humo elevándose, al tiempo que el brillo del fuego resaltaba por encima de los árboles. Lo que estuviera pasando, se ubicaba en el territorio de Kiba, así que comenzó a correr para averiguar qué era. InuTaisho lo siguió de cerca.

Al llegar al lugar se dieron cuenta que se trataba de la zona donde habitaba la comunidad de los kitsunes rojos. Demonios zorro muy pacíficos y cuyo nivel mágico era bajo. Su líder apenas tenía tres colas y los demás, aunque longevos para los humanos, eran muy jóvenes comparados con los Lores.

Todo el ambiente estaba impregnado de la sangre de las criaturas y el fuego ya había devorado las pequeñas chozas en las que vivían. Escucharon un llanto a su derecha. Provenía de un árbol alto, el cual tenía un hueco en su tronco, disimulado por el follaje.

InuTaisho se acercó y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido. Un bebé kitsune estaba acurrucado dentro, temblando y llorando sin parar. Lo tomó en brazos y aunque el cachorro se asustó al principio, se tranquilizó un poco al reconocerlo como el Lord del Oeste.

–¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó, al tiempo que Kiba se acercaba también.

–L-los… los h-humanos nos a-atacaron– dijo entre lágrimas. –M-mi mamá me e-escondió… ¿D-dónde está mi mamá? –

Los gobernantes intercambiaron miradas.

–Espera aquí– le dijo Kiba a InuTaisho.

Se adentró en los restos de la zona atacada. Su mirada dio un rápido vistazo y su olfato le dijo todo lo necesario, soldados humanos, muchos de ellos. Había rastros del regimiento por todos lados, algunas armas abandonadas, así como banderas y escudos. El lobo reconoció inmediatamente la insignia, era del ejército humano que habían derrotado hace unos días.

Caminó un poco más y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver la masacre. Era demasiado cruel y despiadada, los cuerpos de los kitsunes yacían por todos lados, desde adultos hasta crías jóvenes. Muchos fueron degollados cruelmente y otros más habían sido desollados con saña. El cadáver del zorro líder no estaba, lo que significaba que se lo habían llevado como trofeo.

Kiba escupió un par de maldiciones mientras tomaba una bandera con la insignia del ejército. Regresó con InuTaisho y se dio cuenta de que el cachorro sobreviviente ya estaba dormido en sus brazos, seguramente por cansancio y trauma.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó el señor del Oeste.

–¡Esto es tu culpa! – contestó irritado.

– ¿De qué hablas? –

Entonces el lobo arrojó el emblema a sus pies. El Inugami alzó una ceja extrañado y de inmediato sacó sus propias conclusiones. El ejército humano había cobrado venganza y desgraciadamente los kitsunes pagaron por algo que no habían hecho.

–¡Te dije que no era necesario que hicieras eso! – reclamó Kiba con evidente enojo. –¡Ya estaban retrocediendo los soldados, no tenías por qué atacar a sus familias! ¡Pero no pudiste contenerte, ¿No es cierto?! –

InuTaisho lo miró por unos segundos y después se alzó de hombros con fría indiferencia.

–Estábamos perdiendo el tiempo, ellos no se iban a rendir, además, entre menos humanos quedasen vivos, sería más conveniente para nosotros. –

El señor del Norte hizo un gesto de negación, no podía creer que su amigo actuara tan negligentemente. Pero también era su culpa, jamás imaginó que los humanos sobrevivientes tomarían represalias. Los pobres kitsunes vivían en los límites finales de su territorio, por lo tanto, eran los más cercanos a la región atacada.

Ahora sentía arrepentimiento de no haber detenido a InuTaisho y más porque los pequeños zorros estaban bajo su protección y le eran muy leales. Siempre tan pacíficos y amables, le regalaban tributos y comida cuando pasaba por su aldea. Y ahora sólo quedaba éste cachorro, huérfano y quizás traumado por el resto de sus días.

–Escúchame, los tiempos cambian y los humanos van creciendo en número y en habilidades, ya no puedes intimidarlos sólo con aparecérteles en tu forma gigante y robarles su ganado– explicó Kiba, tratando de no hablar fuerte para no despertar al kitsune. –Los soldados sobrevivientes no se van a detener, ellos no distinguen entre youkais cuando alguno los amenaza y menos ahora que han perdido a sus seres queridos. –

El Inugami rodó los ojos y exhaló despreocupadamente.

–Tranquilízate, yo me encargaré de ellos más tarde, por el momento quiero regresar a mis tierras– dijo impasible. –Además, éstos zorros eran bastante débiles, cualquier bestia menor podría haberlos matado. –

El señor del Norte se desconcertó por completo ante la indolencia de InuTaisho. A veces era sorprendente ver su comportamiento de doble moral cuando no había nadie presente, excepto los más cercanos a él. Tuvo la intención de volver a reclamarle, pero sabía que no tenía caso discutir.

–Toma, es tiempo de que me vaya– finalizó, mientras le entregaba al zorrito en brazos y comenzaba a elevarse después.

– ¡Maldita sea InuTaisho, ten cuidado con lo que haces, nos perjudicas a todos! – le advirtió.

Pero el señor del Oeste ya se alejaba volando a gran velocidad.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

El lobo blanco exhaló, ese acontecimiento fue sólo uno de los muchos que llevaba tiempo realizando el Inugami, sin la menor muestra de remordimiento. No le importaba ir acumulando deudas de sangre contra los humanos, no le preocupaba en absoluto que éstos dejaran de pelear entre ellos para voltear a mirar a los youkais con resentimiento.

Sesshomaru se mantenía en silencio. No podía creer en las palabras de Lord Kiba a pesar de saber que no tenía ningún motivo para mentir respecto a su padre. Ahora empezaba a entender que quizás algunos de los rumores extraños que había escuchado de niño sobre él, podrían ser ciertos.

Miró a su madre y ella le confirmó con la mirada que era verdad lo que decía el lobo.

–Después del ataque, los humanos continuaron agrediendo a otros youkais y se adentraron en el territorio de InuTaisho para cazarlo– prosiguió Kiba. –Sin embargo, él los emboscó y terminó devorándolos… aunque eso no frenó lo que ya había iniciado. –

El golpeteo de las garras de Karasu se reanudó sobre la mesa.

–Vaya, vaya… y yo que pensaba que mis métodos eran agresivos– dijo con ironía, volteando a ver al hijo de Irasue. –Espero que no tenga planeado hacer lo mismo, Lord Sesshomaru. –

El joven Inugami le enseñó los colmillos, tenía la intención de decirle algo, pero su madre colocó una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

–Cálmate hijo, ahora es cuando debes demostrar que tú eres mejor que tu padre. –

Entonces se escuchó el leve gruñido del dragón.

–Ahora entiendes porque te digo que no debes subestimar a los humanos– su mirada iba del Inugami hacia el lobo y luego regresaba. –InuTaisho provocó muchos daños colaterales a los demás Lores y por eso es que ahora estamos aquí, discutiendo las consecuencias. –

–Por favor, Lord Ryujiro, creo que ya ha quedado clara la problemática en la que debemos enfocarnos– habló Irasue poniéndose de pie y mirando a los otros. –Si les parece bien, lo mejor será continuar en otra ocasión, creo que todos necesitamos despejarnos un poco. –

El dragón seguía con gesto serio, pero aceptó la solicitud de Irasue.

–Estoy de acuerdo en proseguir después con éste tema– entonces miró a Kiba. –Si requiere apoyo para tratar con los humanos, hágamelo saber– se levantó y saludó formalmente a todos antes de abandonar el salón en solitario, puesto que nadie lo acompañaba.

El Lord del Norte también se puso en pie y se despidió.

–Intentaré solucionar los conflictos sin llegar a la violencia– hizo una leve inclinación y se retiró seguido por sus lobos.

Los Tengu se miraron entre sí, lo mejor sería ya no provocar más a Sesshomaru ni a Irasue.

–Nos retiramos también y estaremos a la espera de su respuesta sobre los acuerdos– dijo la hembra cuervo.

Karasu sólo asintió e hizo un leve gesto de despedida, sus siervos alados los siguieron fuera del gran salón.

El kamaitachi terminó de tomar algunas notas y también se alejó rápidamente. Sabía que la señora Irasue quería hablar a solas con su vástago.

…

El lugar quedó en silencio por unos segundos. La demonesa caminó hacia una mesita y tomó un par de vasos. Dejó uno cerca de su hijo y tomó asiento.

–Lo has hecho bien, pero ten en cuenta que esto es sólo el principio– declaró después de beber.

–¿Tendré problemas con ese dragón? – preguntó Sesshomaru enojado. –No parece dispuesto a reconocer mi jerarquía. –

–Es lógico que Ryujiro mida tus capacidades, eres el Lord más joven y no deberías esperar que los otros te acepten tan fácilmente– hizo una pausa. –En especial porque tu padre se levantó con el poder sobre ellos y en cierta manera, los sometió a sus órdenes. –

–¿Piensan que seré como mi padre? – tomó su vaso y dio un sorbo.

–Queda en ti la responsabilidad de cambiar la imagen que él dejó y quizás todavía no lo quieras creer, pero InuTaisho tenía un lado oscuro, así que no dejes que tu aprecio por él te nuble la perspectiva. –

–Él… ¿Él siempre fue así? – preguntó con cierta duda.

La demonesa percibió su inquietud, pero no le mentiría sobre su progenitor. No ahora que el peso de gobernar el Oeste se asentaba con más fuerza sobre sus hombros.

–Escúchame Sesshomaru, tu padre logró muchas cosas positivas, fue un gran líder e hizo lo que tenía que hacer para que éste territorio alcanzara su máximo estatus. Pero no creas que todas sus decisiones fueron las mejores, tenía muchos pecados arrastrando detrás de él– se levantó y se acercó para colocar la mano sobre su hombro una vez más, en un claro gesto de apoyo. –Ahora él ya no está aquí y te corresponde ser un mejor gobernante. –

El joven Lord exhaló lentamente y asintió. Se levantó y se despidió de su madre para irse a descansar.

Irasue lo miró alejarse y no pudo evitar pensar en el largo camino que su hijo tenía por delante, pero al menos ya había dado el primer paso.

* * *

Continuará...

Saludos a todos y gracias por su paciencia :D


	11. Revelaciones II

Buenas noches :)

Por lo que veo, no les gustó el anterior capítulo, dado que sólo hubo un par de comentarios XD o quizás no les agradó como he presentado a InuTaisho. Pues debo avisarles que aún falta ver más del lado oscuro del Inugami, así que no esperen algo tierno o romántico entre él e Irasue XD

Ahora pasemos a la lectura, de antemano les agradezco su tiempo y sus reviews ;3

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Revelaciones II

Los siguientes días después de la reunión de Lores, Irasue se mantuvo ocupada con la revisión de los pendientes políticos, mientras su hijo salía a controlar a los demonios revoltosos que andaban hostigando a otras especies sin distinción alguna. Sesshomaru no había querido aceptarlo del todo, pero las palabras de Ryujiro resultaron verdaderas.

Conforme se encargaba de las bestias que rondaban los asentamientos humanos, estos dejaban de agredir a otros youkais. Incluso en algunas ocasiones, los pueblerinos lo observaron eliminando a uno que otro desertor, agradeciéndole después con una sumisa reverencia. A él realmente no le importaba, pero sabía que eso ayudaba un poco a tranquilizar las tensiones con esa molesta especie. Quizás no sería tan fácil con otros, pero por algo se empezaba.

Y esto era conveniente, porque mantenía ocupado al nuevo Lord del Oeste para que no tuviera la idea de ir a buscar de nuevo a la princesa humana y a su cría. La demonesa mantenía una vigilancia ocasional de ambos, debido a la promesa hecha a InuTaisho. Sin embargo, no dejaba que esto la distrajera más de lo necesario. Los pendientes del Oeste eran demasiados todavía y ella seguía lidiando con sus propios conflictos emocionales.

Ya casi terminaba de deshacerse de todas las pertenencias de su marido. Y en cada uno de esos momentos, cuando revisaba algo y lo desechaba, los recuerdos volvían como una terapia inevitable para purgar su rencor. Lo más reciente que había encontrado en una bodega empleada por InuTaisho en el pasado, fue un pequeño baúl repleto de ovillos de seda. Era una fibra increíblemente fina y suave.

–Éste tipo de seda… – estrechó la mirada, tocando la textura de las madejas secas. –Seguramente se trata de otro botín de guerra. –

La seda no era de insectos comunes, sino que pertenecía a algún tipo de demonio lepidóptero. Esas especies de youkais eran comunes en China y muy rara vez se les encontraba en los territorios cardinales. Seguramente InuTaisho había llevado sus campañas de conquista al continente en más de una ocasión y evidentemente le gustaba tomar trofeos.

Los recuerdos revolotearon en su mente, ella había conocido a un youkai del tipo polilla y éste le había revelado información valiosa que en ese entonces no supo interpretar.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

La joven Irasue llegó al comedor y se sentó en silencio. Sus padres ya la esperaban para desayunar y para escuchar su opinión sobre su primer pretendiente. No tenían la intención de presionarla, pero sí querían estar enterados de su dictamen respecto a cada uno de ellos. Esto sería así en los siguientes días, la heredera los trataría y después daría su punto de vista a los señores del Oeste.

–Y bien, Irasue, ¿Que puedes decirnos del representante de la casa NekoYoukai? – preguntó su padre.

Ella levantó la vista y después de pasar bocado, sonrió levemente.

–Arashimaru es muy agradable y ustedes saben que tengo amistad con él desde niños. –

–¿Crees que podría ser un buen marido? – quiso saber su madre.

–Seguramente podría serlo, es alguien muy noble y respetuoso– contestó Irasue, mientras tomaba otro bocado. –Y probablemente sería muy benéfico para el Oeste mantener la lealtad del gran Oyakata. –

Su padre hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

–Así es hija, la casa NekoYoukai es sumamente fiel y gracias a ellos hemos podido mantener la paz entre los diversos grupos de demonios que viven en Occidente. Oyakata es un poco temperamental, pero nadie mejor que él para negociar con otros y llegar a buenos términos– se expresó orgulloso el Lord.

–Lo tendré en cuenta para mi decisión, padre– afirmó la joven, reservándose sus verdaderos pensamientos. – _Pero sé que jamás podría obligar a Arashimaru a casarse conmigo…_ –

…

Después de desayunar, Irasue se preparaba para ir a su siguiente cita. El segundo pretendiente era Gakinmaru, el demonio polilla originario del continente. Sabía muy poco sobre los youkais insecto, excepto que algunas especies eran bastante vanidosas y presumidas. Quizás porque podían volar con hermosas alas multicolor y porque sus habilidades manipuladoras les facilitaban bastante la vida.

Liberó un suspiro de resignación al mismo tiempo que salía de su habitación y se encaminaba a los jardines del palacio. Ese era el lugar que ella había escogido para comenzar la cita. Caminaba distraídamente junto al estanque cuando una voz la saludó.

–Buenos días señorita Irasue. –

Ella volteó para encontrarse con el youkai de pelo rubio saludándola con una grácil reverencia.

–Buen día Gakinmaru– respondió ella, mirándolo con atención.

Vestía elegantemente y llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza. Sus ojos anaranjados eran muy llamativos y todo su lenguaje corporal denotaba elegancia. Tal vez demasiada incluso para ella.

–Me gustaría hacer un recorrido de sus bellos jardines– pidió él, acercándose y ofreciéndole su brazo. –Y quizás así pueda comenzar a platicarle acerca mí. –

Irasue hizo un gesto afirmativo y se acercó para tomar su brazo.

–Está bien, vamos por aquí– dijo, guiándolo hacia una zona de árboles. –Platícame acerca de ese tema sobre la seda que pueden crear. –

El demonio rubio sonrió vanidosamente.

–Señorita Irasue, le puedo asegurar que no existe seda más fina y resistente que la nuestra– explicó orgulloso. –Sus propiedades son tan valiosas, que incluso estamos en conflicto constante con otras criaturas para poder protegerla. Se podría comparar incluso con el valor de piedras preciosas. –

La joven Inugami sonrió ligeramente, escuchando su explicación. Quería saber que podía ofrecer y entender porque su padre lo eligió como candidato.

…

Un par de horas después.

La heredera estaba sumamente aburrida. Su pretendiente Gakinmaru había resultado ser una compañía un poco fastidiosa. A pesar de que en un inicio su elocuente manera de hablar había captado su atención, al paso de los minutos se dio cuenta que llevaba la vanidad a flor de piel.

Todo ese rato que llevaba escuchándolo y asintiendo a sus palabras por mera educación, el demonio polilla se la pasó hablando sobre él, después continuó describiendo su glamorosa vida en palacio, los privilegios de su casta dorada y la valiosa fortuna que poseía. Se sabía próspero y le gustaba anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos.

– _Esto es más aburrido que mis clases de modales y buen comportamiento_ – pensó ella con cansancio. – _No parece tener interés en conocer nada acerca de mi o del Oeste… y eso no es conveniente para mí familia._ –

En un instante tomó la decisión final respecto al candidato de la nobleza lepidóptera, definitivamente quedaba descartado.

El youkai rubio extendió su platica sin darse cuenta del aburrimiento de Irasue. Hasta que notó que ella miraba distraídamente más allá de su rostro, en dirección al patio principal. Volteó entonces y alcanzó a ver que varios soldados del palacio estaban entrenando con alguien. Había un poco de alboroto por la situación, así que probablemente algo emocionante estaba pasando.

–Disculpa Gakinmaru, ¿Sabrás que está sucediendo allá? – preguntó en un tono amable.

–Vamos a investigarlo– le sonrió al tiempo que se ponía de pie y le ofrecía su mano.

La joven demonesa agradeció esa distracción, ya que apenas unos momentos antes, había estado a punto de bostezar de aburrimiento.

Se aproximaron a la zona y desde las escaleras pudieron observar la escena. El candidato InuTaisho estaba practicando sus habilidades de lucha contra los soldados. Había unos diez guerreros alrededor y con katana en mano, lo atacaban rudamente por todos los flancos. Asombrosamente, el Inugami demostraba ser un excelente espadachín, contestando los ataques a una velocidad extraordinaria.

Ambos observaron el evento hasta que al final derrotó a todos los guardias y después enfundó su espada tranquilamente. Su actitud era ligeramente engreída y se notaba que le agradaba llamar la atención. Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia ellos y después hizo una reverencia para Irasue.

–Es tan petulante como todos los guerreros de su tipo– pronunció en voz baja Gakinmaru. –InuTaisho es muy hábil, pero también es bastante presumido y siempre mantiene una actitud farsante. –

Ella lo miró intrigada y preguntó.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –

El demonio polilla le ofreció nuevamente su brazo para guiarla.

–Acompáñeme por favor señorita, aquí no es un buen lugar para conversar– indicó.

La heredera miró de reojo a InuTaisho, quien le dirigió una sutil sonrisa antes de comenzar una nueva ronda de entrenamiento con otros soldados. Irasue tuvo la sensación de que él hacía eso para llamar la atención no sólo de ella, sino de todos en el palacio. Incluyendo a los señores del Oeste, quienes en ese momento lo miraban desde otra terraza con gesto complacido.

Momentos después, ambos caminaban por la zona de árboles frutales en una parte un poco más aislada. Gakinmaru ahora tenía un gesto serio y ella supo que fue a causa de la exhibición de InuTaisho. Posiblemente se debía a una rivalidad entre candidatos.

–Señorita Irasue– habló en un tono bajo. –¿De casualidad usted recibió información previa de sus pretendientes? –

–No, en absoluto– negó lentamente, extrañada por la pregunta. –Esa es la razón del cortejo, para tratarlos y conocerlos. –

El gesto del youkai se volvió comprensivo y por un instante tuvo la intención de explicarle algo más, pero no lo hizo.

–¿Tienes algo que decirme? – quiso saber ella.

–Será mejor que no me haga caso señorita, es un tema sin importancia, el cual puede esperar para el final del día– sonrió de nuevo, volviendo a su comportamiento formal. –Es hora de tomar una merienda, por favor, permítame acompañarla. –

La Inugami lo dejó pasar y exhaló resignada, debía tolerar el resto del día con él, a pesar de que sólo iba a escucharlo hablar nuevamente de su persona.

…

Más tarde.

Por fin había terminado su turno de cortejo, ahora Gakinmaru se despedía de Irasue.

–Gracias por tu tiempo– dijo ella, manteniendo su educación, ante todo.

–No es necesario que diga nada señorita, yo sé que no soy el adecuado para usted– negó lentamente y después la miró con seriedad. –A decir verdad, yo no tengo intención de casarme pronto y esto fue solamente una formalidad que debía cumplir, debido a la posición que tengo dentro de mi casta. –

La joven demonesa se sorprendió ante lo sincero de sus palabras y por un instante no supo que decir.

–Espero no ofenderla, pero sé que lo mejor es dejar las cosas en claro– continuó hablando el youkai polilla. –Yo no sería un buen marido para usted y existen algunos rivales que podrían no quedar conformes si me eligiera a mí. –

–Yo… yo no entiendo a qué te refieres– por fin dijo Irasue. –¿Te estás retirando del cortejo? –

Esto era inesperado para ella, jamás se imaginó que alguno de los candidatos rechazaría la oportunidad de convertirse en el siguiente señor de Occidente. Muchos matarían por una oportunidad así, pero éste demonio de raros ojos anaranjados no parecía interesado.

Gakinmaru asintió y después bajó la voz un poco más.

–Sé que debo esperar hasta que elija a su futuro esposo de entre los otros pretendientes, y eso haré– entonces se acercó un poco más para decirle algo que solamente ella debía escuchar. –Pero por favor, tome en cuenta mis siguientes palabras… No confíe en todos los _perros_ , porque a algunos les gusta perseguir _mariposas_ y esconder sus _travesuras_ … –

Irasue se quedó en silencio después de escucharlo. Él hizo una última reverencia en despedida y luego se alejó.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

La demonesa suspiró con pesadez al finalizar su remembranza. De haber entendido sus palabras a tiempo, las cosas podrían haber marchado por otro rumbo y quizás el dolor que aún guardaba dentro de ella no existiría en éste momento.

Cerró el cofre con los ovillos de seda y lo colocó junto a las demás cosas que serían quemadas más tarde.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Un par de días después.

Sesshomaru terminaba de revisar un comunicado de parte de Lord Karasu, en el cual se podían leer las nuevas modificaciones que iba a realizar respecto a los acuerdos de comercio entre ambas regiones. El demonio cuervo estaba cancelando buena parte de los intercambios y eso se le hizo extraño al joven Inugami, dado que ya conocía su ambición.

–¿Cuándo llegó esto? – preguntó.

–Hoy por la mañana, mi señor– respondió el viejo escribano.

El kamaitachi continuaba asesorando a Sesshomaru en la administración del papeleo político. Era necesario, dado que el nuevo señor de Occidente no contaba con la suficiente experiencia para encargarse de todo ello.

–No comprendo el porqué de ésta decisión, esos pajarracos estuvieron muy insistentes con la renovación de los acuerdos en la reunión pasada, y ahora, parece que ya no les importa tanto– comentó extrañado.

El escribano tomó un pergamino de un escritorio cercano y rápidamente repasó lo anotado hasta llegar al tema indicado.

–Quizás el gobernante del Sur ha decidido comenzar a negociar con Lord Ryujiro– señaló sus notas. –Tengo registrado que acordaron reiniciar los intercambios comerciales entre ambos territorios. –

Sesshomaru hizo un gesto de molestia ante la mención del dragón.

–Pues espero que los Tengu ya no molesten con sus quejas– refunfuñó aburrido. –Y si el señor del Este piensa confiar en ellos, será su problema. –

–Deberías darle más crédito a Lord Ryujiro– se escuchó la voz de Irasue, quien iba entrando a la estancia. –El dragón parece saber lo que hace, después de todo, él aceptó a los clanes leopardo en sus tierras y eso apaciguó las tensiones con Karasu. –

Su hijo volteó a mirarla y con una ceja en alto preguntó.

–¿Qué tienen que ver los Nekomata en esto? –

La demonesa se acercó y tomó asiento frente al escritorio.

–Sesshomaru, tú sabes perfectamente lo que hizo tu padre con los felinos– comenzó a explicar. –No hace mucho tiempo los expulsó del Oeste después del enfrentamiento con Oyakata y eso provocó que migraran al territorio Austral, donde comenzaron a hostigar a los cuervos y a los humanos. –

El joven Inugami no había estado al tanto de esa información. Sabía que su padre peleó con el gran Nekomata nigromante y que después de la batalla, logró dejarlo en un estado de momificación permanente. Esto provocó que los clanes felinos conspiraran contra él, por lo tanto, los desterró antes de que pudieran hacer algo más.

Los detalles del porque se inició semejante rivalidad eran desconocidos para Sesshomaru. Su madre siempre se mostró renuente a hablar acerca de ello en el pasado. Quizás era tiempo de averiguar la verdad.

–Lord Karasu ya estaba hartándose y le había exigido con anterioridad a tu padre que lo solucionara– prosiguió Irasue, dando más detalles de la situación. –Pero InuTaisho no le hizo caso y después murió. Así que los clanes leopardo eran uno de los temas prioritarios que debías resolver al tomar el poder del Oeste, pero bueno, no estabas en el mejor momento para encargarte. –

Él asintió levemente, comprendiendo que su madre aún era el pilar de éste gobierno.

–¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con los felinos? –

–Fui a buscar a su lideresa y hablé con ella, una oferta de paz temporal y después un favor pedido al señor del Este. Si no me hubiera ocupado de ellos, los Tengu habrían estado reclamándote una y otra vez– indicó la demonesa.

–¿A qué oferta de paz te refieres?, esos Nekomata son unos cobardes que se rebelaron contra mi padre– comentó con seguridad el joven Lord.

Ella liberó una exhalación mientras negaba lentamente. InuTaisho también le había dicho mentiras a su hijo. No le extrañaba que lo hiciera, él esperaba que su primogénito continuara con su legado, pero no era necesario que conociera la realidad detrás de sus infames decisiones pasadas.

–Hijo, ¿Recuerdas a Toran? – preguntó Irasue, mirándolo a los ojos, donde pudo notar que él hacia un gesto de sorpresa ante la mención del nombre. –Si, la pequeña felina que jugaba contigo cuando eras un cachorro. –

–La recuerdo– confirmó él. –Un día simplemente dejó de venir al palacio. –

–Eso es lo que tu recuerdas, pero no supiste la verdadera razón del porque ya no volvió para jugar contigo. –

Sesshomaru estrechó su mirada, poniendo atención a lo que su madre decía. Por alguna extraña razón, tuvo el presentimiento que estaba a punto de enterarse nuevamente de algo relacionado con su fallecido padre.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

La joven demonesa miraba a los cachorros persiguiéndose a lo largo del jardín. Su vástago se veía feliz al poder jugar con la niña de pelo azul.

El pobre príncipe solitario, encerrado en el palacio, rodeado de deberes y reglas a seguir por el simple hecho de ser hijo de quien era. Su poderoso padre se mantenía ocupado acrecentando su dominio y llevando al Oeste a su época de mayor esplendor. Pero sin siquiera dedicarle unos cuantos momentos a su cachorro.

El niño de pelo plateado se sentía solo y eso no era justo para alguien de su edad. Sin embargo, Irasue no podía darle un hermano o una hermana en estos momentos. El ciclo reproductivo de su especie era muy espaciado, necesitando pasar más de una década y media para volver a procrear. Afortunadamente, había alguien más que se había convertido en padre casi por las mismas fechas en que ella parió a Sesshomaru.

Su viejo amigo y casi hermano, Arashimaru, se casó con la hembra que amaba y ambos habían procreado a la primera de su descendencia, Toran. La pequeña felina heredó los ojos celestes de su madre y el pelo azul de su padre, logrando una combinación muy llamativa.

Los cachorros se conocieron cuando tenían seis años, gracias a que el líder de los clanes leopardo hizo una visita a la señora del Oeste. Por ese entonces a InuTaisho le era indiferente que el Nekomata se llevara bien con su esposa, estaba más ocupado conquistando territorios en el continente.

Así que los niños empezaron a convivir un par de veces por semana, llevándose bien a pesar de las diferencias de carácter. El pequeño Inugami era serio, pero sabía sonreír. La pequeña felina era vivaz y alegre, consiguiendo cambiar con ello la timidez inicial de Sesshomaru.

Habían pasado dos años desde entonces, en los cuales su amistad se mantuvo firme.

Irasue se sentía feliz al verlos, una pequeña alegría en la monótona y tediosa vida que llevaba al ser la esposa de InuTaisho.

–¡No hagas eso! –gritó Sesshomaru, quejándose a plena voz. –¡Mamá, Toran me arrojó nieve en la cara! –

La madre se acercó a los niños, extrañada de haber escuchado algo acerca de nieve. Estaban en plena primavera y eso no era posible. Entonces alzó las cejas al ver a su hijo embadurnado en rostro y cabello con algo parecido a bolitas de algodón.

–¿Que sucede? – interrogó, mirando a la niña de pelo azul.

La Nekomata tenía las manos llenas de escarcha, la cual se generaba de sus palmas rápidamente hasta formar un pequeño montón de nieve en el suelo. Parecía sorprendida, mirando fijamente sus manos. Era la primera muestra de su habilidad para manipular el hielo, heredada de su padre.

–¡No lo sé! – contestó la niña. –Yo no quería arrojarle nieve, señora Irasue, pero de pronto apareció y… –

–No te preocupes pequeña Toran, no has hecho nada malo– le sonrió la demonesa, entonces miró a su hijo. –Sesshomaru, es sólo un poco de nieve, no te hará daño, se trata de una habilidad que tienen los miembros de la casa NekoYoukai. –

–Pero esta fría– se quejó el niño, mientras su compañera de juegos se reía divertida al comprender lo que estaba pasando.

–¡No seas tan llorón! – dijo de pronto la felina, arrojándole otro puñado de nieve y después echándose a correr. –¡Atrápame si quieres que me disculpe! –

–¡Ven aquí! – gruñó el Inugami, persiguiéndola de inmediato.

La señora del Oeste volvió a sonreír, las risas de los niños siempre consiguen que un adulto sienta calidez en su corazón.

De repente, percibió la presencia de su marido acercándose al palacio. Por fin volvía después de dos semanas de ausencia debido a sus reuniones con otros demonios menores del territorio. Hizo un gesto a una sirvienta para que vigilara a los cachorros y después se encaminó a la terraza principal.

Lo miró descender rápidamente a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Su gesto era serio y parecía molesto por algo.

–Bienvenido– saludó ella.

–Hola Irasue, ¿Todo bien en mi ausencia? – preguntó el demonio.

–Así es, no hay ningún pendiente por el momento. –

Entonces su marido olfateó el aire y giró la vista a los jardines, donde se podía ver a los niños jugando bajo la vigilancia de la sierva.

–¡¿Que hace una Nekomata aquí?! –

Irasue hizo un gesto desconcertado por el tono molesto que usó.

–¿A qué te refieres?, es Toran, la hija de Arashimaru– explicó rápidamente. –Ya sabes que viene de visita de vez en cuando para jugar con Sesshomaru. –

El Inugami gruñó más irritado, mirando con molestia a la niña. Entonces se encaminó al lugar donde estaban los cachorros. Ella tuvo un mal presentimiento, así que lo siguió de inmediato.

–¡No quiero que mi heredero tenga contacto con uno de esos malditos felinos! – alzó la voz.

–¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿Que está sucediendo? – interrogó, confundida por sus palabras.

InuTaisho no contestó y siguió su marcha hasta llegar a donde los chiquillos jugaban.

–¡Sesshomaru, ven aquí! – llamó con severidad.

El príncipe estaba arrojándole una pelota a su compañera de juegos y la repentina orden de su padre lo asustó, ya que no había notado su llegada. Corrió inmediatamente hacia él y después lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

–B-bienvenido, padre. –

El demonio lo miró reprobatoriamente y después dirigió su atención a la niña.

–¡Retírate! – ordenó, mientras tomaba a su hijo de la mano y comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior de la estancia.

–Pero, pero… yo quiero seguir jugando con Sesshomaru– se quejó Toran.

InuTaisho volteó y la miró disgustado, al mismo tiempo que su gruñido se escuchaba más amenazador.

–¡Desafiante como todos los de tu especie… si no te vas ahora mismo…! –

–¿Qué vas a hacer, InuTaisho? – contestó alguien desde la parte izquierda del jardín. –Vamos, dime que vas a hacer si no nos vamos mi hija y yo. –

El Lord observó a quién lo retaba y le enseñó los colmillos. Soltó a su hijo y empezó a caminar hacia el felino. Éste no se inmutó y también se aproximó para encararlo. La energía sobrenatural de ambos creció de forma amenazante.

Irasue no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero de inmediato se acercó y tomó a su vástago de la mano para alejarlo de ahí. Caminó hacia Toran y también la sujetó para llevársela.

–¿Qué sucede señora Irasue? – preguntó la chiquilla. –¿Porque discuten? –

–No lo sé, pero será mejor que entren– fue lo único que dijo la demonesa. –Llévalos al salón y permanezcan ahí– le ordenó a la sirvienta, quién inmediatamente se llevó a los infantes.

Cuando regresó al jardín, pudo ver que ambos demonios se gruñían para intimidarse el uno al otro. Arashimaru era algunos centímetros más bajo que InuTaisho, pero su gesto serio no mostraba ningún atisbo de miedo ante el señor del Oeste. Se aproximó a una distancia prudente y escuchó su discusión.

–¡Lárgate de mí palacio, maldito Nekomata! – exigió el Inugami. –¡Ya he tolerado demasiado a tu señor y a los de tu clase, si no piensan obedecer mi ordenes, será mejor que busquen nuevas tierras para vivir! –

–¡Oyakata no está retando tus ordenes, simplemente no quieres entender que estás haciendo mal las cosas! – respondió el felino con un siseo. –¡Sin nosotros como intermediarios, tendrás problemas con las demás criaturas del Oeste! –

–¡Ustedes son solamente vasallos, su única obligación es cumplir con mis mandatos y no opinar sobre como gobierno! –

–¡Te equivocas, la casa NekoYoukai es firmemente leal a un dirigente noble y justo! – volvió a gruñir Arashimaru. –¡Pero no a un tirano que está dispuesto a matar a seres más débiles para robar sus recursos! –

Irasue escuchaba estupefacta las revelaciones. Recientemente se había enterado que su marido estaba en campaña contra unas bestias externas que andaban rondando los límites de Occidente y cuyo objetivo era invadir y devorar. Por lo tanto, requería el apoyo de los Nekomata y de otros demonios menores para disuadir a los intrusos. O eso es lo que InuTaisho le hizo creer.

–¡Cuida tus palabras, felino! – volvió a enseñarle los colmillos. –¡Yo decido quién vive en mi territorio y quién no! –

–Que así sea entonces, InuTaisho, pero no esperes que el gran Oyakata se someta a tu decisión– su voz se tranquilizó y comenzó a retroceder.

–Tu señor no me da miedo y si lo deseo, puedo convertirlo en mi nueva alfombra– se burló el demonio canino. –Ahora lárgate y no quiero ver de nuevo a tu hija junto a mi heredero, de lo contrario, la desollaré– finalizó su amenaza con un gesto cruel.

La demonesa observó a su esposo elevarse rápidamente para después retirarse hacia otra parte del palacio. Pudo notar la furia en los ojos de Arashimaru y en sus puños apretados.

–Explícame qué está pasando– se aproximó a su viejo amigo.

El Nekomata la miró, mientras respiraba pesadamente para tratar de calmarse.

–Tu marido es un bastardo, Irasue– dijo con fastidio. –En los últimos meses, le ha estado exigiendo a mi señor Oyakata obediencia absoluta, demandando que los clanes leopardo ejecuten sus órdenes sin rechistar. –

–Si están en campaña contra invasores extranjeros, es lógico que quiera llevar a cabo una defensa. –

–Es mentira– negó con firmeza Arashimaru. –No quise comentarte nada, pero me imagino que él no te dijo la verdad– hizo una pausa y suspiró de nuevo. –Lo que ha estado haciendo es expulsar a los habitantes de los valles cercanos al Oeste para tomar esas tierras, pero como no quiere levantar sospechas con los demás Lores cardinales, nos usa a nosotros para alterar el ambiente y obligarlos a huir. –

Irasue guardó silencio, no se esperaba esa información. Ya sabía que la ambición de InuTaisho era insaciable y cuando se proponía algo, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, o sobre quién debía pasar, él simplemente lo hacía sin medir las consecuencias.

–Voy a tratar de hablar con él…– hizo una pausa. –Lamento todo esto, Arashimaru, en verdad no quiero que te vayas… pero tampoco deseo que lo enfrentes, tienes una hija y una esposa, piensa en ellas. –

El felino la miró con expresión serena, ella se preocupaba por él como lo haría una hermana.

–Entiendo lo que me tratas de decir– sonrió levemente. –Me marcho ahora. –

…

Poco después, madre e hijo observaban desde el pórtico de salida como los Nekomata se alejaban.

–¿Toran vendrá a jugar mañana? – preguntó el cachorro.

Irasue lo miró impasible, no sabía qué contestarle y no podía decirle que su padre asesinaría a su compañera de juegos si volvía.

–La familia de Toran debe… hacer un viaje un poco largo, así que no volverán por un tiempo– fue lo único que dijo.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

La demonesa concluyó su relato, mirando la mueca desconcertada de Sesshomaru. Seguramente todo esto le resultaba inesperado y tal vez inaceptable, dada la imagen honorable que tenía de su padre.

–¿Ahora comprendes porque es una tregua temporal?, Toran es la nueva líder de los clanes leopardo y ellos jamás perdonaran lo que tu padre le hizo a su señor Oyakata, ni el cruel destierro al que los condenó– hizo una pausa y suspiró cansadamente. –Hijo, no sé cuándo será, pero los Nekomata volverán para cobrar venganza contra la descendencia de InuTaisho. –

El joven Lord solamente hizo un gesto de afirmación. Ahora comenzaba a dudar acerca de lo que sabía de su progenitor.

* * *

Continuará...

Espero me dejen saber su opinión ;)

¡Excelente inicio de año!


	12. Inugami

Buenas noches :3

Lamento el retraso, tengo las ideas un poco estancadas y realmente me cuesta trabajo plasmarlas a veces XD

Les dejo el doceavo capítulo, donde veremos algo más de InuTaisho. Espero sea de su agrado y me regalen un pequeño comentario ;D

De antemano, gracias por leer, seguir y comentar, me hacen muy feliz :)

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 12: Inugami

Ha pasado un mes desde la muerte de InuTaisho.

Irasue estaba en la terraza, sentada en su diván, observando la imagen mostrada por la piedra Meido. En ella se podía apreciar a la mujer y al bebe que llevaba en brazos. Ambos parecían estar a salvo en alguna aldea de humanos, ubicada en las tierras del Norte.

–Parece que la humana y su cachorro al fin encontraron donde quedarse– dijo Irasue, sujetando su medallón.

Había estado vigilándolos sin que su vástago se diera cuenta. Realmente no le importaba lo que pudiera sucederles. Sin embargo, debía tener presente que el mestizo necesitaba sobrevivir, porque su futuro estaba entrelazado con el de Sesshomaru. No le quedaba más que esperar un par de años para concluir con la promesa hecha a su marido, así que por el momento, era forzoso que el joven Lord no pudiera localizarlos.

–Es increíble que yo esté haciendo esto– suspiró aburrida cuando la imagen se disipó. –En verdad InuTaisho, no sé en qué rayos andabas pensando cuando te fijaste en una humana– murmuró, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la escalera.

Momentos después, recorría los pasillos silenciosos hasta llegar a la habitación principal. Ahora permanecía vacía después de que se deshiciera de casi todo lo relacionado con su fallecido compañero. Cuando éste murió, ella había tomado la decisión de ocupar otra alcoba y dejar cerrada ésta. Una manera más para librarse del recuerdo de InuTaisho.

Su mirada se encontró con un lienzo colgado en la pared más alejada, el único objeto que permanecería en ese sitio como un recordatorio del demonio que llevó al Oeste a su máximo esplendor. La imagen estaba plasmada con tan fino detalle, que era inevitable admirarlo. Se acercó y lo observó pensativa, mientras su mente aún intentaba comprender el enigmático actuar del antiguo Lord.

–Tú realmente nunca terminaste de mostrar todas tus facetas, siempre tenías una careta diferente para cada situación– sonrió amargamente. –Es una lástima que cuando por fin te sinceraste en tus sentimientos, el destino te hizo pagar con sangre todas tus faltas. –

Se quedó mirando el rostro del Inugami, al mismo tiempo que su memoria se remontaba al pasado nuevamente, cuando tuvo su primer acercamiento con él.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

Tercer día del cortejo.

Mientras tomaban el desayuno, los señores del Oeste miraron a Irasue con asombro cuando ella les platicó que el pretendiente de la nobleza lepidóptera era un sujeto excesivamente egocéntrico.

–¿Hablas en serio hija? – preguntó su padre. –Gakinmaru es un candidato con mucha riqueza, la cual podría ayudar a incrementar el poder económico del Oeste. –

–Padre, nosotros tenemos recursos y poder– aclaró la joven, después de tomar un poco de té. –No necesitamos su fortuna ni su exótica seda, la que producen nuestros artesanos textiles es suficientemente hermosa y valiosa también. –

–¿Y qué me dices de su forma de ser? – interrogó la madre.

Irasue volteó a mirarla y con una leve sonrisa le respondió.

–Es muy aburrido, casi me dormí frente a él cuando lo escuchaba hablar acerca de su persona una y otra vez. –

Entonces el señor del Oeste exhaló encogiéndose de hombros, tal vez no había escogido bien a algunos candidatos. Y quizás era una situación anunciada. En un principio, cuando el Lord invitó a la nobleza de youkais insecto a elegir un candidato para el cortejo, estos se mostraron muy renuentes. No supo el porqué de su recelo, pero ya sospechaba que Gakinmaru no se interesaría por su heredera.

–Está bien, es tu decisión– dijo el viejo Inugami tranquilamente. –Espero que sea distinto con tu siguiente pretendiente, el capitán InuTaisho es un buen prospecto. –

La joven demonesa solamente asintió, reservándose sus pensamientos. Había llegado el momento de tratar con el popular soldado canino.

…

Cuando Irasue lo vio caminando hacia ella, pudo notar que su apariencia era bastante imponente. El Inugami tenía el aspecto de un poderoso guerrero y su aura sobrenatural se podía percibir a cualquier distancia cercana. Su armadura se notaba pulcra y llamativa, así como la katana en su cinto. Su cabello blanco recogido en una coleta alta y con algunos flecos en la frente, le conferían un rudo aspecto.

–Buenos días, princesa Irasue– saludó, inclinándose formalmente ante ella.

–Buen día, capitán InuTaisho– le contestó amablemente. –Dígame, ¿Qué tiene planeado para cortejarme? –

El demonio levantó la mirada e hizo una media sonrisa.

–Si me lo permite, me gustaría llevarla a dar un paseo por los territorios añadidos recientemente al Oeste. –

Irasue alzó una ceja, extrañada por la invitación. No tenía planeado salir del palacio durante el cortejo y no había pedido permiso a sus progenitores.

InuTaisho pareció leer sus pensamientos.

–No tiene que preocuparse por nada, ya he solicitado la autorización de los señores del Oeste y mi escolta personal se mantendrá cerca– explicó tranquilamente, al tiempo que señalaba un carruaje aparcado en el pórtico de salida.

La joven heredera se sorprendió, al parecer éste pretendiente parecía más dispuesto a llamar su atención. Entonces dirigió la mirada hacia la terraza donde se ubicaban los aposentos de sus padres. En ese momento sólo su progenitor estaba en el balcón, mirándolos con evidente aprobación. Bien, tal vez una salida al exterior podría ser entretenida.

–Veo que ha pensado en todo, capitán– sonrió, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano que él le ofrecía para guiarla.

…

Rato después, el carruaje avanzaba por un camino flanqueado por campos de cultivo en un lado y un gran rio al otro. En el transcurso del recorrido, InuTaisho le platicaba temas básicos acerca de su juventud y de su linaje como soldado.

–No tengo hermanos y desde cachorro siempre he seguido la ideología militar– explicó elocuentemente. –Mis padres pertenecen a la nobleza InuYoukai, por lo tanto, mi familia siempre ha estado al servicio del Oeste. –

Irasue prestaba atención a sus palabras, su conversación era entretenida y se mostraba respetuoso y atento. Sin embargo, debía evaluar que tan comprometido estaba con los intereses del territorio.

–Capitán InuTaisho, que piensa acerca de gobernar una zona cardinal tan poderosa como lo es Occidente– comentó, prestando especial interés en su mirada dorada.

Se dice que se puede interpretar la personalidad de alguien observando sus ojos. La joven demonesa había estado haciéndolo desde un principio. La forma de mirar del Inugami tenía algo en particular que a ella se le hacía extraño y no sabía por qué. Lo vio parpadear unos segundos, meditando su respuesta.

–Gobernar las tierras del Oeste es una gran responsabilidad que involucra un total compromiso– explicó en un tono de voz seguro y conciso. –Jamás permitiría que el poder de Occidente disminuyera, por el contrario, yo haría todo lo necesario para mantenerlo e incrementarlo. –

Ella sonrió para sí misma, su contestación le agradó, esa era la mentalidad que debía tener un Lord cardinal.

–Veo que tiene en mente una firme convicción respecto a éstas tierras– entonces señaló hacia la ventana junto a él. –¿Y qué hay acerca de todas las especies de youkais que habitan aquí? –

InuTaisho volteó y pudo observar a varios campesinos cosechando los productos del campo. Sin dejar de mirarlos le respondió.

–Todas las criaturas que viven en ésta zona cardinal tienen el derecho de ser protegidas, siempre y cuando respeten las leyes establecidas– entonces se giró hacia ella. –Y a mí me gusta recompensar la lealtad, quienes son mis aliados, nunca tendrán que temer por sus vidas. –

La heredera hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Su pretendiente canino parecía equilibrado y sensato en sus respuestas, pero su evaluación estaba lejos de terminar.

–La casa InuYoukai lleva mucho tiempo en el poder y siempre ha tenido enemigos que conspiran contra ella– hizo una pausa y luego preguntó. –¿Cómo trata a sus enemigos? –

Los ojos del Inugami tuvieron un brillo extraño, casi imperceptible, que no reveló absolutamente nada.

–Quienes están en mi contra, no viven por mucho tiempo– fue lo único que dijo, porque en ese momento, el carruaje se detenía. –Hemos llegado– le sonrió, mientras abría la puerta.

Irasue ya no dijo nada. Pero era obvio que el capitán InuTaisho se manejaba fríamente respecto a esos temas. Muy probablemente se había ganado el estatus que tenía a base de fuerza e intimidación.

Los Inugamis no eran una especie pacífica, eran igual de belicosos que otros tantos demonios de alto rango. Y las marcas faciales que poseían los ejemplares de diversas castas, eran los indicadores de su poder y, por lo tanto, de su ambición. No por nada la poderosa familia de Irasue estaba en la cima de la jerarquía social.

…

La vista era hermosa. Ese paraje era de los más bellos que la joven heredera había visto jamás.

InuTaisho la había llevado a la colina de un valle extenso con un bosque enorme y un lago que se podía notar a la distancia. Era un sitio agradable para pasar el rato y tomar los alimentos al aire libre. Así que tan pronto se detuvieron, la escolta de soldados instaló a la sombra de un gran árbol todo lo necesario para la comodidad de la pareja, mientras un par de sirvientas preparaban los alimentos.

–No recuerdo ésta zona– comentó Irasue mientras tomaba asiento sobre unos cojines. –¿Dónde estamos? –

–Se le conoce como el valle de los Tanukis– explicó él.

–¿Tanukis?, ¿Habla de los traviesos youkais que engañan a los demás con una hoja mágica? –

–Así es, pero los habitantes de éste bosque ahora también viven bajo la protección del Oeste y sus travesuras sólo las harán si lo creen necesario, por lo demás, son muy pacíficos y serviciales. –

Ella asintió, tomando una nota mental acerca de que debía solicitar una actualización de la cartografía del territorio. Por lo visto, la nobleza InuYoukai siempre estaba ayudando a su padre a incrementar la extensión de las tierras Occidentales. Eso era bueno, la prosperidad de un reino también debe verse reflejada en su crecimiento geográfico.

Los alimentos fueron servidos y la merienda dio inicio.

La conversación se mantuvo trivial e Irasue se dio cuenta que InuTaisho realmente demostraba interés en responder a sus dudas, así como escucharla hablar acerca de sus propias ideas. Eso le resultó sorprendente, un macho dispuesto a escuchar la opinión de una hembra.

–Como le dije, capitán, mis intereses por el bienestar del Oeste no se centran únicamente en su crecimiento– explicó ella, disfrutando del aperitivo. –Deseo que las alianzas con los otros territorios cardinales sean una prioridad, porque eso sería un beneficio mayor para todos. –

Actualmente, cada uno de los cuatro Lores que regían esas tierras, se mantenían en sus propios asuntos, ocupándose del bienestar de sus dominios. Mantenían su distancia entre ellos y no había conflictos, pero tampoco existía un trato cordial entre las zonas. Si bien, los poderosos demonios se saludaban con indiferencia cuando se encontraban, ninguno de ellos parecía tener interés en establecer algún tipo de alianza.

–Tiene razón, princesa Irasue, los otros gobernantes deberían dar mayor importancia a los convenios de todo tipo–afirmó el Inugami. –A decir verdad, esa es una de mis intenciones… – hizo una pausa mirándola detenidamente. –Si logro ganarme su favor y convertirme en el nuevo Lord del Oeste, mi proyecto a futuro, es una poderosa coalición con los otros líderes cardinales. –

La joven demonesa le sonrió sutilmente, captando su insinuación. Pero, aun así, mantuvo disimulado su gesto de asombro, el capitán InuTaisho le daba la razón y apoyaba sus ideas. Algo que no esperaría de alguien a quien sólo ha conocido por unas cuantas horas.

No obstante, tuvo la sensación de que sus palabras tenían un trasfondo que no logró esclarecer. Ahora lo importante era que, su actual pretendiente, había tomado la ventaja en el cortejo.

…

El día avanzó y cuando terminó el turno de InuTaisho, la heredera ya lo tenía en una buena perspectiva. Sin embargo, a pesar de que fue una cita entretenida, no podía dar una opinión final acerca del capitán. Había algo que no terminaba de cuadrar con él. Además de que todavía faltaban dos pretendientes más.

–Buenas noches, princesa– dijo InuTaisho, haciendo una reverencia.

–Gracias por el paseo, capitán– sonrió ella. –Fue agradable la convivencia con usted. –

–El honor fue para mí– entonces se acercó un poco y le tomó una mano, para después depositar un beso sobre el dorso de la misma. –Con su permiso, me retiro. –

Irasue mantuvo su sonrisa mientras lo veía alejarse. Todo parecía ir bien por el momento.

…

Se encaminó a sus aposentos, deseaba descansar y alistarse para mañana. El cuarto pretendiente era el guerrero tigre de altanero comportamiento. Los demonios de la casa ToraYoukai eran poderosos militarmente hablando, pero no resaltaban por su elevada cultura y educación.

Se rio para sí misma, tenía el presentimiento de que ese candidato también sería inmediatamente descartado. De pronto, una puerta se abrió algunos metros más adelante, su progenitora se asomó.

–Hija, quiero hablar contigo. –

Irasue se acercó y después de entrar a la habitación de su madre, ésta aseguró la puerta. No había nadie más, ni siquiera las siervas que todo el tiempo andaban cerca para acatar las órdenes de los gobernantes.

–¿Qué sucede, madre? –

La demonesa mayor le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz.

–Platícame como fue tu cita con InuTaisho– le pidió en tono bajo. –No hables fuerte, esto debe permanecer entre nosotras, ya te explicaré más adelante. –

La heredera parpadeó extrañada, pero decidió hacerle caso. Y justamente ahora recordaba que deseaba preguntarle acerca del pretendiente de la nobleza InuYoukai, ya que no había pasado desapercibida la mirada de desaprobación que le dirigió cuando se presentó como candidato.

–El capitán InuTaisho me ha sorprendido, su comportamiento y personalidad han logrado que lo tenga en buena estima por sobre los demás pretendientes– explicó tranquilamente. –Me llevó a recorrer los nuevos territorios y después… –

La señora del Oeste escuchó con atención a su hija, asintiendo de vez en cuando hasta que finalmente concluyó su plática. Exhaló lentamente, meditando lo que le diría ahora.

–Vaya, me alegra escuchar eso, veo que InuTaisho realmente parece interesado en el bienestar del Oeste. –

–Así es y lo mejor de todo es que está dispuesto a escuchar mis ideas, eso no me lo esperaba, pero sin lugar a dudas lo tendré en cuenta para mi elección final– sonrió sutilmente Irasue. –Pero ahora dime, porque lo mirabas reprobatoriamente durante la ceremonia de presentación, ¿Hay algo que deba saber? –

La demonesa mayor asintió.

–Cuando tu padre eligió a los posibles candidatos, me dijo que incluiría a uno de nuestra misma especie, pero no me informó que sería de esa casta Inugami– hizo una pausa y bajó un poco más la voz. –Hija, después de saber que InuTaisho te cortejaría, mandé a investigar con los escribanos más viejos lo que sabían de él y de su familia, ya que desde tiempo atrás, se han escuchado algunos rumores acerca de traiciones y asesinatos entre parientes. –

Irasue abrió los ojos en gesto de sorpresa ante esa revelación.

–Además, una parte de su línea genealógica proviene del continente– prosiguió la señora del Oeste. –Y un par de siglos atrás, en esas tierras hubo relatos acerca de un grupo de demonios caninos que les gustaba robar ganado a los humanos y no sólo eso… sino que también se cebaban devorando poblaciones completas de estos. –

Alimentarse de humanos estaba prohibido entre los demonios. Hacer eso, era equivalente a comer de sus propios desechos.

Estaba muy mal visto por las criaturas sobrenaturales, en especial por las que pertenecían a las jerarquías más altas de la sociedad youkai. La especie humana era inofensiva físicamente, pero sus hábitos eran desagradables, convirtiéndolos en un peligroso foco de infecciones y enfermedades graves. Pero a pesar de ello, se decía que su carne y su sangre eran adictivas. Sin importar lo contaminadas que pudieran estar, provocaban un vicio casi inmediato en el demonio o animal que las probara un par de veces.

La heredera guardó silencio, no sabía que pensar.

–Lamento decirte esto hija, pero quería que lo supieras. No sé qué tan ciertos sean los rumores, todo podría ser falso e InuTaisho tal vez no tenga nada que ver con los vicios retorcidos de sus antepasados. –

–¿Y sobre los asesinatos en su familia? – preguntó finalmente.

–Eso podría ser verdad, pero no hay pruebas que lo confirmen– explicó la demonesa. –Según los escribanos, InuTaisho no era el primogénito de sus padres, él tuvo dos hermanos mayores, pero murieron… aunque no se sabe cómo. –

Irasue hizo un gesto de meditación, el capitán dijo que no tenía hermanos. Probablemente lo dijo porque sólo quedaba él. No fue una mentira, simplemente se trató de una verdad a medias.

–Entonces debo valorar ésta información cuando tome mi decisión final– exhaló cansada.

Su madre se acercó y la abrazó.

–No te preocupes hija, aún tienes dos candidatos más para escoger a tu futuro marido. –

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

Su mirada se mantenía fija en la imagen de InuTaisho.

Era verdad que el poderoso demonio fue uno de los mejores candidatos y su trato hacia ella en el cortejo le agradó bastante. Pero lo cierto era que, él no fue su primera elección. Independientemente de las revelaciones de su madre, hubo otras circunstancias que la hicieron escoger a alguien más.

Dejó de mirar el retrato y dio media vuelta para abandonar la habitación.

Minutos después, observaba el atardecer desde su balcón favorito. Los recuerdos continuaban deambulando por su mente, quizás era necesario hacer algo más al respecto.

– _Creo que es momento de dejar éste lugar y regresar a mi propio palacio_ – pensó para sí misma. – _No hay necesidad de que siga aquí, Sesshomaru ya ha tomado el control del Oeste casi por completo_ – concluyó.

Aún tenía pendientes emocionales que resolver, pero ya era tiempo de cambiar de aires.

* * *

Continuará...

De nuevo gracias por su paciencia, la próxima semana espero traer el final de "Sin Experiencia" y también prometo no tardar más tiempo con otra actualización para "Diana" ;D

Hasta pronto.


	13. Amenaza

Buenas noches :)

Perdonen mis tardanzas, la vida cotidiana me quita mucho tiempo XD

Dejo el treceavo capítulo y de antemano les agradezco mucho su tiempo de lectura, sus visitas y sus comentarios :D

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 13: Amenaza

Irasue caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo rumbo al comedor.

Su hijo Sesshomaru ya la esperaba para cenar. Esa tarde había comenzado a llover temprano y la llovizna se mantenía leve pero constante a pesar de las horas transcurridas. Los últimos días pasaban tranquilamente en el territorio Occidental, conforme el nuevo gobernante imponía su autoridad.

Las criaturas que aún osaban rebelarse, sólo tenían dos alternativas: Abandonar el Oeste o ser castigados por el heredero de InuTaisho. Pocos se atrevían a retarlo de frente, el joven Inugami era bastante poderoso a pesar de su juventud y ni siquiera los youkais más viejos que habitaban en esas tierras, intentaban decir algo al respecto. Y es que, para muchos, no era necesario hacer tanto alboroto.

El difunto señor del Oeste se ganó muchas lealtades, algunas francas y otras forzadas, pero lo cierto era que, en esa zona cardinal, la mayoría de los demonios y seres sobrenaturales respetaban al nuevo Lord y lo que estaba haciendo para disminuir los conflictos. Sesshomaru se encargaría de corregir los errores de su padre y quizás no pediría perdón por sus acciones pasadas, pero haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para tratar de compensarlas.

Una tarea sumamente complicada y que tomaría tiempo.

La demonesa lo tenía muy en claro, así que trataría de ayudarlo. A pesar de que ahora su hijo era el gobernante, las responsabilidades en los diferentes temas que concernían a la zona cardinal, debían ser repartidos entre ambos. Ella seguía siendo la señora del Oeste y sus responsabilidades no terminaban sólo porque su vástago había sido coronado.

Entró en la amplia estancia y tomó asiento frente a Sesshomaru, quién la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

–Pensé que no cenarías hoy– comentó el joven Lord, al mismo tiempo que hacía una señal para que los sirvientes colocaran las viandas.

–He estado un poco ocupada, hijo– contestó ella, liberando un suspiró de aburrimiento. –Los nuevos acuerdos de Lord Ryujiro son bastante extensos y un poco tediosos. –

Él alzó una ceja extrañado, creía que ya había terminado con esa molesta tarea de revisar papeles y papeles.

–¿Qué tiene planeado ese dragón?, pensé que sería suficiente con firmar las renovaciones que ya existen entre ambos territorios. –

Irasue empezó a comer mientras le explicaba a su hijo.

–Lord Ryujiro quiere asegurarse de que los conflictos con los humanos de nuestras tierras no se extiendan a su zona, por eso ha decretado algunos pactos para que los firmemos– tomó un poco de agua y luego prosiguió. –Él está enterado del control que has estado llevando sobre las criaturas rebeldes, pero eso no es suficiente para asegurar que los soldados humanos no intenten algo por rencor… recuerda que no es lo mismo un pueblo de campesinos asustados que un ejército entrenado. –

El joven Inugami frunció el entrecejo, su animadversión por el dragón no desaparecería pronto.

–¿Y en qué consisten esos pactos? – preguntó, al mismo tiempo que engullía un bocado de carne.

–Todavía no termino de revisarlos y el escribano debe ayudarme a redactar nuestra contestación, pero básicamente, se trata de mantenerse al margen de sus riñas internas y cuando sea un conflicto contra youkais, se debe manejar por medio de una negociación– detalló Irasue.

–Eso es una estupidez, los humanos no son capaces de negociar equitativamente– gruñó el Lord.

–Hijo, te recuerdo que los youkais no son mejores, un claro ejemplo lo tienes en Karasu y Leiko– explicó ella, mordisqueando una fruta. –Además, los cuervos han sobrellevado de mejor forma sus relaciones con los humanos, eso debo reconocerlo, aunque no quiera. –

Sesshomaru rodó los ojos, no muy a gusto de escuchar hablar sobre los Tengu.

–Es muy diferente, el territorio Austral es una zona complicada para vivir, los recursos están más limitados y por lo tanto el número de humanos es menor. –

Irasue negó lentamente después de beber un poco de té.

–Las tierras del Sur pueden ser complicadas para esas débiles criaturas en éste momento, pero da la casualidad que una parte de sus límites geográficos corresponde a una gran extensión del océano y los humanos que viven más allá del mar, tarde o temprano llegarán a curiosear– sonrió levemente. –Así que los Tengu también tendrán problemas a futuro si se confían. –

El joven Lord exhaló con lentitud, le alegraba escuchar eso.

–Al menos nosotros no tenemos que preocuparnos por algo así– dijo confiadamente.

–Yo no estaría tan segura – comentó la señora del Oeste, haciendo un gesto serio. –Las montañas en los limites Occidentales también colindan con el mar, del otro lado de ellas, es tierra de nadie y solamente los bosques espesos, custodiados por los demonios Tora, son nuestra muralla defensiva. –

Sesshomaru hizo un gesto de meditación, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de comer. Hacia bastante tiempo que no escuchaba nada sobre los tigres blancos que habitaban en esa área. A decir verdad, era poco lo que sabía sobre ellos. Su padre alguna vez le dijo que los lideres de la casa ToraYoukai serían fieles al mandato Inugami siempre y cuando él estuviera presente. Jamás entendió qué quiso decir con eso.

Su madre pareció leer sus pensamientos.

–Veo que no estás al tanto sobre ese tema– lo miró comprensiva. –¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre los tigres blancos? – preguntó, mientras se ponía de pie después de concluir su cena.

–No estoy seguro, pero tengo entendido que ellos vigilan esas montañas y que sus habilidades militares han sido la mejor defensa cuando algún enemigo se ha aproximado al Oeste por ese lado– respondió, finalizando su bebida y levantándose de la mesa también.

Ambos Inugamis salieron del comedor y se dirigieron a un porche cercano sin dejar de conversar. La llovizna ahora era menor, pero seguía presente, manteniendo ensombrecido el cielo nocturno.

–Eso es correcto hijo, pero hay algo más… – hizo una pausa y su mirada se dirigió a la lejanía. –La casa ToraYoukai mantenía un lazo muy frágil con la nuestra, ellos sólo serían leales con el Oeste hasta que tu padre muriera. –

El joven Lord la miró con extrañeza por su comentario. De pronto las palabras dichas por su progenitor en el pasado empezaron a cobrar importancia. ¿Acaso la lealtad de los poderosos tigres blancos de las montañas Occidentales tenía fecha de caducidad?, y si era así, ¿Qué es lo que sucedería ahora que InuTaisho estaba muerto?

–¿Qué significa eso, madre? – interrogó con leve curiosidad.

–Lo que quiero decir, es que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que un heraldo de ellos venga con un mensaje de desafío para ti– volteó a mirarlo con seriedad antes de decirle lo más importante. –Los tigres blancos fueron acusados de conspirar contra la casa InuYoukai tiempo atrás y tu padre los obligó a mantener su obediencia hacia él… a cambio de su vida. –

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio mientras asimilaba semejante revelación.

En el territorio del Oeste existían muchas especies de demonios, algunos eran débiles y otros poderosos. Todos se dividían en niveles y los más bajos eran la escoria salvaje que deambulaba como animales por los bosques, el mar o los cielos. Otros tenían sociedades, viviendo en pueblos o comunidades de diferente tamaño, podían incluso convivir con humanos y esconderse entre ellos, llevando un estilo de vida civilizado hasta cierto punto.

Finalmente, estaban los youkais más poderosos, en cuya sociedad existían diferentes casas nobles y linajes de poder. La casa más fuerte era la que mandaba y los que seguían en jerarquía, se convertían en un tipo de feudales que obedecían las órdenes del líder de dicha casa, es decir, el Lord cardinal. Por debajo de ellos, estaban otros youkais con habilidades medias y bajas, que básicamente se volvían los vasallos, soldados y campesinos de ésta pirámide.

Si algún miembro de una de esas casas cometía traición, debía ser ejecutado inmediatamente, garantizando así la lealtad de los demás. La casa ToraYoukai también se subordinaba al Lord, pero a lo largo de los siglos, los felinos siempre se mantenían en sus bosques, obedeciendo desde las sombras, pero mostrándose renuentes a rendir pleitesía todo el tiempo. Así era su naturaleza rebelde y no les agradaba recibir órdenes del todo.

Éste detalle no le importaba mucho a la casa InuYoukai, toleraban su comportamiento reservado, pero no sin dejar de vigilarlos, porque siempre quedaba en el aire la sensación de que en algún momento podrían ir en contra de los Inugamis.

–¿Todos ellos conspiraron contra mi padre? – por fin preguntó Sesshomaru. –Eso no pudo ser posible, no estarían vivos ahora y no tendrían su lugar en los bosques de las montañas. –

Irasue suspiró cansadamente, no quería recordar aquello, pero su hijo debía estar enterado. Los tigres blancos ya se habían tardado en aparecer después de la muerte de InuTaisho. Quizás no tenían la intención de hacer algo al respecto, después de todo, sólo uno fue el culpable. Aunque todos pagaron por ello.

–No traicionaron a tu padre, más bien uno de ellos me amenazó e hirió a alguien a quien tenía en muy alta estima– dijo ella, con un gesto inexpresivo que ocultaba un sentimiento de nostalgia.

–¡¿Cómo fue eso?, ¿Qué sucedió?!– preguntó sobresaltado.

–Pasó hace mucho tiempo, antes de que tú nacieras… antes de que me casara con InuTaisho– hizo una pausa y se encaminó a una banca para tomar asiento.

Su vástago la siguió y se detuvo frente a ella, dispuesto a escuchar sus palabras.

–Fue en el periodo de cortejo… –

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

El desayuno con sus progenitores fue tranquilo. La joven Irasue platicó ante su padre lo bien que la había pasado en su cita con el capitán InuTaisho. Su madre asintió y fingió como si la escuchara por primera vez, después de todo, era mejor mantenerse reservadas con la información descubierta acerca del soldado canino.

El viejo Inugami se sintió complacido, porque el capitán era uno de sus candidatos favoritos para desposar a su hija. A final de cuentas, su fama lo precedía y su noble casta había ayudado bastante al crecimiento del Oeste.

Pero ahora, era tiempo de tratar con el cuarto aspirante.

…

Irasue salió de su alcoba y se encaminó hacia los jardines. Avanzaba distraídamente por el pasillo cuando de pronto escuchó un gran alboroto. Se acercó a la ventana más próxima para mirar en dirección del patio de entrenamiento. Había bastantes soldados rodeando a dos contendientes, quienes parecían estar peleando con seriedad y no entrenando.

Uno de ellos era el capitán InuTaisho y el otro era su siguiente pretendiente. Ella hizo un gesto de asombro y trató de agudizar el oído para escuchar lo que sucedía.

–¡Vamos Inugami, ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?! – gruñó prepotente el demonio Tora, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un veloz golpe con su espada.

InuTaisho retrocedió de un salto, apenas evitando el filo. Entonces comenzó a caminar lateralmente, preparando su contraataque mientras le enseñaba los colmillos.

–No seas tan confiado, felino– dijo con voz fría. –Estás muy equivocado si crees que estoy usando toda mi fuerza. –

Entonces, con un rápido movimiento, se arrojó contra su corpulento rival. Los aceros chocaron y el sonido se escuchó con gran fuerza. Sus auras de energía demoníaca comenzaron a crecer, perturbando el ambiente a su alrededor. El guerrero de rayas negras era el más alto de todos los candidatos y su fuerza física era evidente, sin lugar a dudas, se trataba de un oponente peligroso. No obstante, el demonio canino le hacía frente sin problema alguno.

La heredera miraba atentamente. Ese tipo de exhibiciones debían ser equilibradas y no pasar más allá de una demostración de habilidades, de lo contrario, los señores del Oeste podrían molestarse. Después de todo, estaban en medio del periodo de cortejo.

Los soldados en torno a ellos, los incitaban a continuar luchando para demostrar quién era el mejor. Repentinamente se escuchó una voz imperativa desde la terraza principal.

–Es suficiente, jóvenes. –

Los padres de Irasue estaban en el balcón, mirando toda la escena. Ambos demonios se detuvieron y cada uno tomó una posición recta para después agacharse en un saludo respetuoso.

–Es bueno ver que ambos mantienen el ímpetu en éste cortejo, pero… – hizo una pausa, mirándolos reprobatoriamente. –Mi hija está esperando por su siguiente cita– observó al tigre. –Así que será mejor que no desperdicie el tiempo, candidato de la casa ToraYoukai. –

El gran felino se disculpó con otra reverencia y enfundó su katana.

–Sí mi señor, entendido– se dio la media vuelta para después retirarse.

El gobernante mantuvo su gesto severo, dirigiéndose ahora a InuTaisho.

–Capitán, le recomiendo mantenerse tranquilo hasta que esto termine, créame que no es necesario seguir presumiendo su poder. –

–Así será, mi Lord– se agachó nuevamente y después se alejó rumbo a sus habitaciones.

…

La joven demonesa no sabía que pensar. Ahora se preguntaba si eso no había sido simplemente una escaramuza. Quizás ambos pretendientes tuvieron algún desacuerdo y quisieron resolverlo de esa manera. Típico de los machos. Soltó una exhalación y siguió caminando hacía el estanque en medio de los jardines. Ahí esperaría al tigre de ojos azul zafiro.

–Oye, Irasue– alguien le susurró desde lo alto.

Ella alzó la vista y pudo ver su amigo Arashimaru, sentado en la rama de un árbol, ocultándose entre el follaje.

–¿Qué haces ahí? – cuestionó intrigada.

–Sé que ahora vas a tratar con ese tigre idiota– dijo con gesto serio. –No confío en él, así que ten cuidado y por si las dudas, andaré cerca. –

Irasue sonrió, en verdad agradecía que el Nekomata le ofreciera su apoyo.

–Gracias Arashimaru, pero no te preocupes, yo sabré lidiar con esto– respondió, al tiempo que seguía caminando. –Procura que nadie se dé cuenta, ya sabes que las reglas prohíben que un pretendiente intervenga en el cortejo de otro. –

El felino asintió y se quedó encaramado, ocultándose perfectamente entre las hojas.

…

Minutos después, la heredera esperaba sentada frente al estanque, mirando el ir y venir de los peces. Entonces escuchó pasos y al levantar la vista, vio la enorme figura de Kurotsume dirigiéndose hacia ella.

–Buenos días preciosa señorita– saludó meloso, inclinando medio cuerpo.

Irasue levantó la ceja ante su extraño piropo. No es que fuera ofensivo, simplemente no era correcto dirigirse a ella de esa manera si aún no la conocía lo suficiente. Pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

–Buen día, coronel Kurotsume– dijo, mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

La forma humana del demonio tigre era imponente, vestía con armadura de color rojo oscuro y los respectivos emblemas de la casa noble a la que pertenecía. Su largo cabello negro ondulaba libremente, contrastando con la tonalidad zafiro de sus ojos. Las rayas negras, típicas de su especie, se mantenían visibles sobre su piel clara, resaltando en rostro y brazos. En cierta forma, era bastante atractivo.

–¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó, señalando el lado vacío de la banca.

–Adelante– hizo un gesto con la mano.

Lo observó tomar asiento tranquilamente y con total confianza, como si estuviera en su casa. Se recargó contra el respaldo y colocó las manos detrás de la nuca, al mismo tiempo que estiraba las piernas relajadamente. A ella se le hizo extraño que el felino se tomara esas confianzas.

–Es un honor poder tratar con la hija de los señores del Oeste– comentó, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo con sus ojos azules. –Es más linda en persona que en los retratos. –

Al parecer, el tosco guerrero no conocía la etiqueta que debía aplicar estando frente a la heredera. Su mirada fue completamente desvergonzada, pero una vez más, ella lo dejó pasar. Era necesario tratarlo un poco más antes de decidir descartarlo definitivamente.

–Gracias– alzó una ceja con sutileza. Ahora comenzaría a evaluarlo. –Y dígame coronel, cómo es que alcanzó ese rango. –

Una sonrisa egocéntrica se dibujó en su rostro antes de responder.

–Debido a mi habilidad sin igual en la batalla y a mi gran capacidad marcial para dirigir a los soldados de mi ejército– explicó orgulloso. –He sido entrenado desde cachorro para convertirme en uno de los mejores. –

Irasue asintió, poniendo atención a su mirada y a sus gestos corporales, valorándolo como a los demás. Ella sabía que los tigres blancos era los guardianes de los bosques colindantes a las cordilleras Occidentales y que, gracias a ellos, el Oeste tenía bastante poder defensivo, en especial contra las especies nocivas que a veces llegaban del continente y que deseaban pasar desapercibidas utilizando los caminos montañosos.

–Y le puedo garantizar, señorita Irasue, que cuando sea mi esposa, jamás tendrá que preocuparse por nada– se expresó vanidoso, recorriéndose de pronto sobre la banca para acortar la distancia entre ambos. –Nadie en las tierras del Oeste puede superar la habilidad de los guerreros Tora. –

La joven demonesa hizo un gesto de irritación ante sus palabras. El tigre era más ególatra que Gakinmaru y bastante pretencioso al dar por hecho de que sería el elegido. Su cercanía empezó a incomodarla.

–Por favor coronel, que le hace pensar que otros demonios no tienen el mismo nivel que la casa ToraYoukai– replicó ella en tono serio. –Es mucha vanidad de su parte el pensar eso, además, yo no he dado mi veredicto final, así que tampoco puede asegurar que seré su esposa. –

Kurotsume soltó una risita burlona.

–¿Qué tengo de malo?, mi linaje está al mismo nivel que el de los Inugamis, e incluso, es más antiguo y con más historia en éstas tierras que el de muchas otras criaturas– presumió vanidoso. –Además, yo dirijo todo un ejército de youkais curtidos en batallas contra extranjeros peligrosos, sin nosotros, el Oeste ya habría sido invadido tiempo atrás– dijo con total seguridad. –Vamos preciosa, tienes que admitir que no hay mejor candidato que yo– finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

La heredera no lo podía creer, éste felino tenía demasiados aires de grandeza.

–Tengo que pedirle que modere sus palabras coronel, en ningún momento le he dado el permiso de dirigirse a mí de esa manera– entonces se levantó, mirándolo reprobatoriamente. –Y si no piensa cambiar su comportamiento, no tiene caso continuar desperdiciando mi tiempo con usted. –

El guerrero de rayas negras parpadeó divertido ante su reacción.

–Princesa, no tienes por qué alterarte, así es mi forma de ser y en ningún momento te he faltado al respeto– entonces se incorporó, quedando frente a ella. –Ustedes los Inugamis son un poco exagerados en esto de la etiqueta y los buenos modales– se rio levemente, inclinándose a la altura de su rostro. –Pero déjame decirte una cosa, ustedes no son mejores que los demás, aparentando rectitud ante todos y haciendo lo contrario a sus espaldas. –

Irasue le sostuvo la mirada, al parecer, el demonio Tora quería intimidarla.

–No pretenda decir calumnias contra la casa líder del Oeste, recuerde que la difamación también se castiga. –

Los ojos azules del tigre reflejaron satisfacción, le agradaba ver que la hembra no se inmutaba ni retrocedía ante la incómoda cercanía.

–Ninguna mentira, preciosa– continúo hablando el youkai rayado. –Tu padre es un gran gobernante, pero no creas que sólo con sus nobles intenciones ha podido mantener el esplendor de éste reino– entonces su expresión se volvió grave. –Todas las casas nobles del Oeste lo han ayudado, pero no todas han recibido el reconocimiento que se merecen. –

La demonesa hizo un gesto de asombro ante su comentario.

–Eso no es cierto, mi padre siempre ha sido generoso y agradecido con todos sus seguidores– replicó.

Kurotsume se enderezó y retrocedió un par de pasos, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja en gesto de reproche.

–¿Tú crees que los tigres blancos vivimos al filo del territorio porque queremos? –

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, no entendía su pregunta.

–¡Pues no es así! – gruñó con leve frustración, haciendo una pausa para después exhalar lentamente. –Durante siglos hemos sido relegados a esos bosques por dos razones: En primera, porque somos los únicos capaces de proteger los caminos montañosos, debido a nuestro número y fuerza… y en segunda, porque los Inugamis nos consideran una potencial amenaza para su hegemonía. –

Antiquísimos relatos cuentan que los demonios Tora fueron de las primeras criaturas sobrenaturales en llegar a éstas tierras, mucho antes de que fueran bautizadas con un nombre. Pero con el paso del tiempo, otros seres también arribaron y se apoderaron de ciertos lugares, luchando unos contra otros por el liderato.

Algunos de esos monstruos eran perros gigantes con hambre de poder. Y debido a su ventaja física, consiguieron someter a muchos, entre ellos, a los tigres y a los dragones. Pero sólo porque estos últimos no se interesaron en el Oeste, sino que se establecieron en la zona opuesta, las tierras Orientales. Un dragón podía perfectamente hacerle frente a un Inugami, pero resultaba que, los reptiles eran mucho más pacíficos y casi siempre optaban por ignorar a los prepotentes caninos.

Y a pesar de los milenios transcurridos, aún se escucha decir que los verdaderos señores de Occidente deberían ser los felinos blancos, quienes, por el momento, no han logrado tomar el lugar que les corresponde y que sólo están esperando la oportunidad para levantarse desde las sombras.

Oportunidad que sería entregada en bandeja de plata si la heredera del Oeste se casara con Kurotsume.

–Eso no puede ser verdad, la casa InuYoukai valora a todos por igual– contestó Irasue a la defensiva. –Ustedes jamás podrían ser considerados otra cosa que no fuera los poderosos guardianes del territorio, por eso se les encomendó la noble tarea de proteger las montañas y los bosques. –

La mirada del tigre se estrechó, ella nunca creería nada de lo que él dijera respecto a los motivos del porque la casa ToraYoukai había sido mantenida a distancia, vigilada todos estos siglos.

–Eres demasiado joven e inocente lindura, así que no te equivoques al escoger a tu futuro marido. –

–¿Acaso me está amenazando, coronel Kurotsume? – un destelló de irritación brilló en sus ojos ámbar.

El demonio Tora sonrió maliciosamente.

–Me gustan las hembras con carácter– entonces se acercó y la tomó por la barbilla desprevenidamente. –Pero te recomiendo mantenerlo guardado, porque te convertirás en mi esposa y no me agrada la desobediencia– su rostro se aproximó intimidante. –Y por si no te quedan claras mis palabras, te advierto que, si no soy el elegido, tu familia podría pagar las consecuencias… –

El ultimátum fue contundente y por un momento Irasue se quedó perpleja. La estaba amenazando directamente a ella y a su familia, aquí y ahora, sin importarle estar en el palacio del Oeste, rodeado por los súbditos de su padre y los otros pretendientes. Definitivamente Kurotsume debía tener todo planeado como para atreverse a semejante comportamiento.

Entonces se apartó de ella, liberándola y tomando asiento de nuevo en la banca. Irasue exhaló lentamente el aire que había retenido por algunos segundos, mirándolo desconcertada todavía.

–Coronel, ¿Sabe que en éste momento yo podría ordenar que lo capturen y ejecuten, tan sólo por lo que dijo? –

El tigre le enseñó los colmillos en advertencia.

–No te conviene preciosa, podría sucederle algo a tu padre en el mismo instante en que yo sea detenido– entonces hizo una gesticulación con la mano, llamándola para que se sentara a su lado. –Ahora, continuemos con nuestra cita. –

La joven demonesa titubeó, sus palabras podrían ser ciertas. Después de la celebración principal, muchos vasallos de los candidatos se habían quedado acampando en las afueras del palacio, esperando a sus amos hasta que terminara el periodo de cortejo. Es decir, podría haber asesinos entre ellos, caminando por el patio principal, listos para ejecutar una orden dada previamente. Ningún soldado sospecharía, porque simplemente los verían como siervos cumpliendo tareas para sus respectivos señores.

Si era verdad que la casa ToraYoukai había sido relegada a propósito por temer a una sublevación, éste era el momento oportuno para incubar un plan y revelarse… cuando la familia del Oeste tenía la guardia baja.

–Me siento indispuesta en éste momento– contestó Irasue, tratando de mantenerse serena. –Tendré que pensar bien en su propuesta, coronel Kurotsume– se dio la media vuelta para alejarse.

Un gruñido amenazante se escuchó detrás de ella y un segundo después, sintió dolor en el brazo izquierdo.

–No puedes irte tan pronto, señorita Irasue, todavía tenemos cosas por hablar– dijo con tono serio mientras la retenía por la fuerza.

–¡No me toques! – alzó la voz enojada.

Repentinamente, un silbido se escuchó en el aire.

El candidato de rayas negras reaccionó velozmente, retrocediendo de un salto y esquivando por casi nada, las filosas navajas de hielo. La mayoría de estas se clavaron en el suelo muy cerca de sus pies, pero una alcanzó a tocarlo. El olor a sangre se percibió con claridad, su sien goteaba copiosamente. Un par de centímetros más y uno de esos filos estaría incrustado en medio de su frente.

El Nekomata brincó hacia el suelo, quedando enfrente de Irasue, protegiéndola al mismo tiempo que sus manos desplegaban un par de cuchillas largas, creadas a partir de su habilidad de manipulación glacial.

–¡Maldito bastardo!, ¡Como te atreves a amenazar a la señorita Irasue en su propio palacio! – gruñó furioso.

Kurotsume enseñó por completo sus afilados colmillos mientras desenfundaba su espada.

–¡Has cometido un grave error al entrometerte, gatito! – comenzó a caminar hacia el Nekomata. –No deberías haber escuchado nada, ¡Ahora tendré que silenciarte! –

La heredera retrocedió varios pasos, apenas asimilando lo que estaba sucediendo. Ambos felinos iniciaron el combate, chocando violentamente. Su aura sobrenatural empezó a crecer, llamando inevitablemente la atención de todos. Ella apenas lograba seguir sus rápidas acometidas, un golpe arrojado por un costado, una evasión de último segundo y el sonido de las armas cortando el aire.

Los soldados llegaron rápidamente con las alabardas apuntando hacia el frente, rodeando a los contrincantes a prudente distancia. Pero estos ni se inmutaron, prosiguiendo con sus ataques, esquivándose uno al otro, intentando peligrosos acercamientos con sus garras y gruñéndose sin parar.

Inesperadamente, el Nekomata gritó de dolor, su rival había logrado asestarle un profundo arañazo en la espalda.

–¡Arashimaru! – gritó Irasue asustada. –¡Deténganlos! –

Los guardias estrecharon el circulo en contra de Kurotsume y él empezó a contestar sus asaltos con katana en mano. Por otro lado, el integrante de la casa NekoYoukai se limpió el sudor de la cara, mientras escupía alguna maldición y apretaba los dientes para controlar el dolor de su herida. Sus manos comenzaron de nuevo a crear hielo, moldeándolo en la forma de una gran lanza.

El demonio Tora desplegó más de su fuerza, arrojando a varios soldados contra los arboles de un sólo golpe. Entonces lanzó un potente rugido hacia el cielo e inmediatamente después, volvió a enfrentarse contra los demás guardias que llegaban.

Irasue sintió un escalofrío bajar por su nuca, eso parecía claramente una señal. Recordó la amenaza del tigre y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Tomó el frente de su kimono para levantarlo y empezar a correr fuera del jardín, en dirección a los aposentos de sus padres.

Algo pasó rápidamente a su lado, obligándola a hacer una pausa para voltear.

El capitán InuTaisho apareció en escena y se abrió paso entre los guardias ágilmente, con su arma lista para el combate. Se colocó al lado del Nekomata y ambos apuntaron al mismo objetivo. El youkai rayado hirió de gravedad a más soldados antes de dirigir nuevamente su atención hacia ellos.

–¡Ríndete o será peor para ti! – amenazó el Inugami.

–¡Cállate, maldito perro!, ¡Ustedes jamás debieron pisar éstas tierras, son una plaga! – entonces desvió la mirada hacia Arashimaru. –¡Y tú, bastardo traidor, todos tus clanes pagarán muy caro el haberles dado la espalda a los dragones! –

El felino de pelo azul frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada y empuñó con más fuerza la lanza de hielo. Los dos se arrojaron contra Kurotsume, quién logró frenar ambos ataques con algo de dificultad. De nuevo el choque de fuerzas se escuchó por todo el lugar y más allá.

La heredera ya no quiso seguir mirando y corrió nuevamente hacia el interior del palacio. El miedo la hizo temblar cuando alcanzó el inicio de las escaleras y miró hacia arriba. El señor del Oeste ya bajaba con rapidez, atraído por todo el alboroto. Era escoltado por un par de soldados a cada lado, pero estos no alcanzaron a percatarse de la figura agazapada en el techo a sus espaldas. El filo de un arma brilló.

– _¡Un asesino…!_ – pensó ella. –¡Detrás de ti…! – el aviso llegó demasiado tarde.

El corazón se le detuvo cuando la silueta se arrojó contra su padre. La escena se pausó lentamente frente a sus ojos: Los guardias volteando asustados hacia su señor. Una espada dirigiéndose al cuello del viejo Inugami. Un youkai de rasgos atigrados con una sonrisa desquiciada en el rostro. Por un instante, el tiempo se congeló.

Un aura extraña y pesada se desplegó, volviendo asfixiante todo a su alrededor. La realidad se distorsionó frente al asesino y su arma no pudo alcanzar a su objetivo. Una fisura con forma de luna creciente, de colores violáceos y negros que recordaban a la muerte, apareció de la nada y engulló al sicario en el acto.

La grieta dimensional se cerró tan rápido como apareció. El tiempo volvió a fluir, los guardias parpadearon desconcertados y el señor de Occidente apenas trataba de comprender lo ocurrido.

Irasue dirigió su mirada a la parte superior de la terraza, el Shinigami de cabello lila estaba ahí, con un brazo extendido hacia el frente. De la palma de su mano, irradiaba una luz de color violáceo.

Él había creado ese extraño portal, él había salvado la vida de su padre.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

Sesshomaru no podía creer lo que escuchaba y pasaron algunos segundos ante de que pudiera hablar.

–Ese maldito tigre… ¿Qué rayos pasaba por su cabeza? – gruñó por lo bajo. –¿Qué sucedió después? –

La demonesa soltó un suspiro antes de continuar.

–Kurotsume fue derrotado e inmediatamente sentenciado a muerte por traición a la casa InuYoukai, el Shinigami recibió el agradecimiento del señor de Occidente, Arashimaru se recuperó del ataque y… tu padre, InuTaisho, se encargó de llevar a cabo la ejecución– entonces guardó silencio de repente.

El joven Inugami notó la pausa, faltaba algo más que su madre ya no quiso decir. La miró ponerse de pie y bostezar levemente.

–¿Porque no me dices todo? – le preguntó inquieto. –Aún falta aclarar porque los demonios Tora permanecieron en el territorio, ya que un atentado directo contra un Lord cardinal, significa no sólo la muerte de los culpables, sino también el destierro de toda su casa noble. –

Irasue lo miró con gesto inexpresivo y dio una respuesta evasiva.

–Estoy cansada hijo y por ahora es suficiente, mañana podemos continuar hablando– se despidió, para luego alejarse por el pasillo rumbo a su recámara.

Sesshomaru se quedó pensativo, su madre aún guardaba muchos secretos. Pero no le quedaba más remedio que esperar, hasta que ella decidiera revelarlos.

* * *

Continuará...

 **Agradecimientos:**

nancyl1313: Me alegra saber que te gusta la versión oscura que presento aquí de Inutaisho, muchas gracias por tus palabras, me hacen feliz.

Rosa: Gracias por tu fidelidad al fanfic ;) y es comprensible que empieces a incomodarte con la doble cara del capitán perro XDXD y aún falta más XP

Nilson: Es bueno saber que sigues leyendo mi historia aunque tarde en actualizar, muchas gracias :) Y sí, habrá más cosas que se revelarán de Inutaisho y en el siguiente capitulo veremos al ultimo candidato, el Shinigami :3

Anónimos/Invitados: Muchas gracias por leer, aunque no dejen comentarios les agradezco que se den sus vueltas por aquí ;D


	14. Dudas

Buenas noches :3

Aquí ando de nuevo y no abandono nada ;) Les dejo el catorceavo capítulo donde veremos qué sucedió con el demonio Tora.

De antemano, gracias por su tiempo de lectura y sus comentarios.

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 14: Dudas

Palacio del Oeste, medio día.

Sesshomaru recorrió la terraza hasta llegar frente al enorme diván de su madre. Esa mañana no lo acompañó a desayunar y él se había quedado intrigado por saber la continuación de su historia. Quería estar al corriente de la situación con los tigres blancos, ya que no sabía que tan real podría ser su amenaza ahora que InuTaisho estaba muerto.

Irasue se encontraba leyendo el último pergamino de sus pendientes mientras tomaba té en pequeños sorbos, manteniendo un semblante relajado. Escuchó los pasos de Sesshomaru y alzó la mirada.

–Buen día, hijo– saludó.

El joven Lord correspondió al gesto con una inclinación de cabeza antes de hablar.

–Madre, deseo que continúes con tu relato– pidió con seriedad. –Necesito saber si debo prepararme para una posible sublevación por parte de la casa ToraYoukai. –

Ella negó lentamente, mientras le hacia una señal para que se sentara a su lado.

–No creo que debas temer… si los demonios Tora hubieran tenido algo en mente, ya habrían venido en los primeros días después del fallecimiento de tu padre. –

–Pero hablaste de un posible heraldo trayendo un desafío– aclaró su hijo, tomando asiento en el espacio libre del diván.

–Eso sigue en pie, pero es probable que estén pensando cuidadosamente como plantarse ante ti– bebió otro sorbo de la infusión. –Realmente no puedo asegurar cuáles son sus intenciones en éste momento, InuTaisho siempre los mantuvo sometidos y solamente a él le llegaban los comunicados por parte de sus líderes. –

–¿Cómo terminó todo?, ¿Mi padre ejecutó a Kurotsume? – interrogó Sesshomaru.

La mirada ámbar de la demonesa se desvió al cielo, remontándose al pasado.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

Un atentado contra el soberano del Oeste. Esto no había sucedido en mucho tiempo.

La última vez que el Lord sufrió un ataque contra su vida fue cuando Irasue aún era un bebe de brazos. En ese entonces, un grupo de Onis rojos intentaron emboscar al Inugami cuando hacía el recorrido de su territorio. Y aunque la pelea fue violenta, él salió victorioso con unas cuantas heridas no graves, mientras que los ogros, murieron en el acto.

A consecuencia de esto, su belicoso clan fue expulsado de las tierras Occidentales y ahora ya no es posible encontrar ogros de esa subespecie por estos lares. Ellos fueron un claro ejemplo de que el Inugami no toleraba la traición y los youkais de todos los niveles lo sabían. Entonces… ¿Porque la casa ToraYoukai se atrevió a semejante acto?

Los poderosos tigres blancos eran magníficos centinelas, cuya responsabilidad mantenía a salvo al Oeste de los monstruos externos. Pero eso no quería decir que no ambicionaran algo más y sólo los demonios más viejos eran conscientes de ello: El linaje Tora tenía derecho de antigüedad sobre Occidente, un derecho que fue arrebatado y que, por ahora, no podrían recuperar.

–¡Todos guarden silencio! – ordenó en voz alta el kitsune portavoz del Lord. –¡A continuación se juzgará a los miembros de la casa ToraYoukai! –

Los murmullos corrían de un lado a otro, ahora todo mundo estaba enterado de lo acontecido con el candidato tigre y sus violentas intenciones. Todas las criaturas presentes, locales o visitantes, querían saber qué sucedería. Después de que el Shinigami frustrara el ataque contra el Lord, éste ordenó que las puertas del palacio se cerraran y que todos los seguidores del guerrero Tora fueran apresados inmediatamente.

Se escuchó el arrastre de los grilletes finales llegando al patio central. Los últimos vasallos de Kurotsume fueron sometidos a punta de espada para que se hincaran junto a su señor y agacharan las cabezas en señal de derrota. No hubo diferencia alguna, fueran guardaespaldas o siervas cocineras, todos los youkais tigre fueron aprisionados.

–Madre… ¿Esto está bien? – interrogó dudosa Irasue. –Es decir, por lo regular las sirvientas sólo obedecen y no creo que supieran lo que Kurotsume iba a hacer… –

–Será mejor que te quedes en silencio hija… tu padre no hará distinción, eres la heredera y fuiste amenazada, por lo tanto, es necesario un escarmiento– explicó la demonesa mayor en tono bajo y serio.

Ambas miraban atentamente desde la terraza principal y podían apreciar claramente el enojo del Lord. Enterarse que Kurotsume había amenazado a su hija y planeado su asesinato lo había sacado de sus casillas. Así que era tiempo de aplicar el castigo.

El demonio tigre ahora estaba arrodillado y sometido por al menos diez guardias, inmovilizado con pesadas cadenas, diseñadas para retener específicamente a los de su especie. Así mismo, múltiples puntas de lanza estaban dirigidas a su cuello para evitar cualquier intento de escape. Sangraba del rostro y de múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo. Pero a pesar de eso, no dejaba de enseñar los colmillos furiosamente.

La heredera estaba sorprendida por el estado en el que se encontraba su cuarto pretendiente. Ella no lo vio, pero el capitán de guardia le explicó lo ocurrido. InuTaisho y Arashimaru habían enfrentado al tigre blanco con un ataque combinado. Pero cuando el guerrero rayado amenazó con transmutar a su verdadera forma de enorme bestia felina, el Inugami lo desestabilizó con una técnica que apenas estaba desarrollando. La acometida fue sorpresiva, impidiéndole transformarse y dejándolo bastante lastimado.

InuTaisho tenía muchas cartas bajo la manga y la que jugó en ese momento, le valió la admiración y el respeto del Lord, así como el reconocimiento de los demás candidatos.

Entonces se escuchó la voz de su padre.

–Coronel Kurotsume, quiero escuchar los motivos de ésta agresión– ordenó el viejo Inugami parado frente al prisionero.

El guerrero rayado sonrió burlón.

–¿No es obvio, mi señor? – respondió con un escupitajo de sangre al suelo. –¡Llevamos demasiado tiempo esperando una oportunidad para recuperar lo que nos robaron ustedes los Inugamis! –

El señor del Oeste gruñó con innegable molestia.

–¡Esos son temas del pasado y no voy a discutir por algo que aconteció entre nuestros predecesores hace siglos! – hizo una pausa, tomando un poco de aire y tratando de mantenerse ecuánime. –Debería ser suficiente con lo que tienen, se les concedió el control de los bosques y las montañas del Oeste con la única condición de que mantuvieran protegido el territorio. –

–No sea hipócrita, mi Lord– soltó una leve risa el felino. –Esa es una mentira disfrazada de buena voluntad… tú no sabes lo que es sobrevivir en esas zonas agrestes, y claro, jamás lo entenderás porque tu especie se apoderó de lo mejor de estas tierras. –

El gobernante estrechó la mirada. Podría haber algo de verdad en esas palabras, pero no era el momento más adecuado para entrar en detalles de desigualdad social. Y aunque fuera cierto, eso no ameritaba un atentando contra él o su familia.

–¡Podríamos haber llegado a un entendimiento sin hubieran hablado conmigo! – gruñó de nuevo. –Incluso tus lideres aceptaron la invitación de elegir a un candidato para el cortejo de mi hija, pero veo que ustedes los demonios Tora, no pueden dejar su rencor atrás. –

El youkai de rayas negras escupió a los pies del Lord.

–¡Nunca!, ¡Quizás tu régimen sea el más equitativo que ha tenido el Oeste hasta ahora!, ¡Pero eso no los redime de ser unos perros ambiciosos y de siempre buscar la manera de mantenernos relegados!… ¡Simplemente porque nos tienen miedo! –

De pronto se escuchó un golpe seco y un gruñido de dolor. Kurotsume cayó al suelo arrojando más sangre por la boca. El señor del Oeste le había dado una patada en la cara, derribándolo con fuerza.

–¡He escuchado suficiente! – exclamó irritado el viejo Inugami para luego voltear a su derecha. –Capitán InuTaisho, le concedo el permiso de ejecutarlo. –

Más murmullos se alborotaron por todos lados.

Los otros cuatro pretendientes de Irasue permanecían alineados y silenciosos en la orilla del patio. InuTaisho con semblante relajado y altivo, sabiéndose el héroe del momento. Arashimaru le seguía lateralmente, con un vendaje rodeando su torso semi descubierto debido a la herida que aún punzaba en su espalda. Tenía una mueca hostil hacia el tigre por haber agredido a la heredera. Después estaba el demonio polilla Gakinmaru, quién solamente observaba pensativo toda la escena. Y al final, el Shinigami de cabello lila, manteniendo un gesto serio y silencioso.

Habían estado presentes, observando la acusación y esperando instrucciones, dado que no sabían lo que sucedería ahora con el cortejo.

El soldado canino se acercó con paso firme, hizo una reverencia al Lord y luego desenfundó su katana. Todos los youkai Tora subordinados a Kurotsume comenzaron a gruñir nerviosos.

Irasue observó fijamente a InuTaisho, él tenía un brillo extraño en la mirada, como si todo esto le divirtiera demasiado. Entonces los guardias levantaron al prisionero, dejándolo de nuevo sobre sus rodillas.

El felino rayado se irguió lo más que pudo, encarando al capitán con gesto orgulloso y sin el menor rastro de miedo por lo que estaba a punto de suceder. De repente su sonrisa se volvió cínica y en voz baja le susurró.

–¿Te digo algo, maldito perro? – con un ligero movimiento de cabeza señaló la terraza donde estaban Irasue y su madre. –Ella no te elegirá… –

InuTaisho frunció el entrecejo y estrechó la mirada, esas palabras le molestaron, pero no dijo nada. Alzó la espada en el aire y luego dejó caer el golpe mortal.

La joven demonesa no quiso mirar, así que se dio la media vuelta y solamente escuchó el golpe contra el suelo del cuerpo seccionado de Kurotsume. Los rugidos de rabia de los otros tigres por su señor caído se dejaron escuchar por todo el palacio.

–¡Cállense!, ¡Pronto lo acompañaran! – gritó el Lord furioso. –¡Y su detestable especie será expulsada del Oeste inmediatamente! –

En ese instante Irasue volteó de nuevo para observar. Su padre alzó el brazo derecho para dar la fatídica orden a sus soldados, quiénes rápidamente desenfundaron sus espadas y se posicionaron alrededor de los prisioneros para llevar a cabo la sentencia.

De repente, InuTaisho se postró frente al gobernante con una rodilla en el suelo, manteniendo a un lado la katana ensangrentada todavía.

–¡Mi señor, si me lo permite, quisiera dar mi opinión! – dijo con voz firme, conservando la cabeza agachada en reverencia.

El viejo Inugami hizo un gesto de extrañeza por la interrupción, así que bajó el brazo lentamente.

–Lo escucho capitán, ¿Qué desea expresar? –

Sin levantar el rostro, InuTaisho comenzó a hablar.

–Mi Lord, comprendo su ira, un atentado de semejante magnitud merece la pena de muerte para estos felinos y el deshonroso destierro de su traidora especie– hizo una pausa y levantó la mirada. –Pero en estos momentos, no conviene dejar desprotegidas las montañas del Oeste… –

–¡Explíquese! – exigió frustrado.

–Recién me acaban de llegar noticias de mis subalternos que esperan ordenes en la zona continental– detalló rápidamente. –Reportan que han comenzado varias migraciones de youkais hacia otras tierras debido a una inesperada sequía que ha llevado la hambruna a esos lares. Muchas son criaturas de bajo nivel, pero hay otras, que tienen la capacidad de cruzar el mar y son bastante peligrosas. –

El Lord comprendió de inmediato lo que el capitán quería decir. Esos monstruos hambrientos podrían tener la intención de venir a husmear al Oeste y él no iba a permitirlo. Los felinos blancos debían continuar con su tarea de vigilancia y protección.

–Está bien, entonces solamente les daremos un escarmiento para que les quede en claro lo que les sucederá si tratan nuevamente de levantarse contra la casa InuYoukai– sentenció.

InuTaisho asintió con firmeza, se puso de pie y les dirigió una mirada maliciosa a los tigres encadenados.

–Déjemelo a mí, señor– sacudió su katana con un movimiento, haciendo que la sangre restante manchara el suelo, después la enfundó y sonrió extrañamente. –Le aseguró que los demonios Tora no volverán a darle más problemas. –

Irasue observó con más atención al soldado canino, el brillo en sus ojos se había vuelto siniestro. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero no supo cómo interpretar su significado en ese momento.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

Sesshomaru escuchó atentamente, sacando sus propias conclusiones cuando su madre finalizó el relato.

–Me imagino que mi padre se encargó de amedrentar a los tigres blancos– dijo de inmediato. –Seguramente el acuerdo fue que siguieran protegiendo la frontera a cambio de permitirles continuar viviendo en el territorio. –

Irasue se mantuvo impasible, asintiendo levemente.

–No sabría decirte como fue ese convenio, sólo sé que InuTaisho se llevó a todos los vasallos de Kurotsume de regreso a los bosques montañosos después del periodo de cortejo. Y fuera cual fuera el arreglo, estoy segura de que hubo una amenaza de muerte para todos ellos. –

El joven Lord se quedó pensativo. La única manera de saber si los tigres blancos tenían planes de rebelión sería mandándolos a espiar. Pero su madre tenía razón, ha pasado un mes desde la muerte de InuTaisho y no ha habido noticias de los felinos. Todas las demás casas nobles ya habían mandado a sus respectivos mensajeros con el correspondiente pésame o con la confirmación de respeto y lealtad para el nuevo gobernante.

Quizás ellos solamente estaban esperando el momento oportuno. Pero Sesshomaru no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la casa ToraYoukai diera el primer paso. Sería él quién pondría las cartas sobre la mesa. Ahora que ya tenía controlados los problemas principales del Oeste, no permitiría que los felinos se convirtieran en otro más.

–Voy a mandar un comunicado a los demonios Tora– se puso de pie. –No voy a confiarme y si hay algo que quieran reclamarle a la casa InuYoukai ahora que ya no le deben lealtad a mi padre, éste es el momento. –

La demonesa asintió.

–Como desees hijo, ahora eres el señor de Occidente y no debes permitir que se dude de tu poder– dejó a un lado el pergamino y se levantó también. –Las decisiones que tomes de ahora en adelante, deben ser sólo para corregir lo que tu padre dejo mal y mejorar lo que hizo bien– concluyó.

Su vástago hizo una ligera inclinación con el rostro y luego se alejó en busca del escribano.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Esa misma noche.

Una sirvienta peinaba lentamente el largo cabello plateado de Irasue, quién estaba sentada en un pequeño taburete, mirando distraídamente el cielo nocturno por la ventana de su recámara. Había estado ocupada toda la tarde redactando, junto con el escribano, las respuestas correspondientes a los acuerdos solicitados por Lord Ryujiro.

Cuando por fin terminaron el papeleo y antes de retirarse, la vieja comadreja le platicó acerca del comunicado que elaboró para su hijo. Estaba dirigido a los líderes de la casa ToraYoukai, solicitando una reunión para aclarar el estatus de los tigres blancos respecto al nuevo mandato de Sesshomaru.

El escribano reconoció que el joven Lord se expresó de la manera más correcta y diplomática que podía, dado que su intención era llevar éste asunto por la vía pacífica. Así que la misiva fue enviada inmediatamente y ahora era sólo cuestión de tiempo para saber que estaba pasando con los demonios Tora.

La demonesa no había querido tocar el tema de los tigres por el momento, pero las circunstancias la obligaron a traer de vuelta esos recuerdos. Su heredero tenía que estar al tanto de la situación… aunque eso implicara ahondar en la parte más oscura de dicha anécdota. Tarde o temprano él lo sabría y ella tendría que remembrar el dolor que por tanto tiempo había guardado.

Un suspiro de nostalgia escapó sin poder evitarlo. Con un ademán despidió a la sirvienta, quién se retiró después de hacer una reverencia. El silencio reinó en la habitación y la Inugami se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

–Los demonios Tora… ellos simplemente deseaban ser reconocidos– murmuró para sí misma, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba a la ventana. –Quizás ahora las cosas puedan ser diferentes con Sesshomaru al mando del territorio… después de todo, ellos solamente fueron peones en el juego de InuTaisho. –

Su mano tocó el medallón que pendía de su cuello. Acarició la joya lentamente y una sensación dolorosa se retorció en su pecho. La piedra Meido era sumamente valiosa para ella, no sólo por el poder que albergaba, sino por todo lo que significó en su pasado.

Levantó el collar y observó fijamente el resplandor violáceo que desprendía la gema. Sus recuerdos fluyeron intempestivamente.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

Después de la ejecución de Kurotsume, los demás tigres fueron encerrados y puestos bajo vigilancia en lo que esperaban su castigo. El Lord ordenó que las puertas del palacio se mantuvieran cerradas por lo que restaba del día y les indicó a los demás candidatos que volvieran a sus habitaciones. También prohibió el libre paso de los sirvientes que los atendían, dejándolos fuera de las murallas, bajo la vigilancia de los soldados. No es que desconfiara, pero sería lo mejor por ahora.

El pretendiente de la casa Shinigami debía tener su oportunidad de cortejar a Irasue y eso se llevaría a cabo mañana. Por hoy, todos se tomarían un respiro y analizarían lo que había sucedido. Ambos gobernantes se retiraron al salón principal junto con el capitán de guardia y los integrantes más cercanos de su corte para debatir las medidas que tomarían.

La joven demonesa permanecía en su habitación ahora, meditando los acontecimientos. El demonio Tora había cometido una falta muy grave y su decapitación dejó en claro que el señor del Oeste no se andaba por las ramas con esos temas. Su gobierno jamás debía ser desafiado ni puesto en duda.

Pero… ¿Qué tanta verdad había en las acusaciones del tigre blanco?

Sus palabras fueron muy serias y la heredera ya se preguntaba si su noble familia no ocultaría malas prácticas en contra de la casa ToraYoukai. Lamentablemente no estaba segura si debía indagar sobre ello, porque quizás se encontraría con un muro por respuesta. Sus padres eran cariñosos y protectores, su mandato era justo con todos los youkais del Oeste hasta donde ella sabía… y a pesar de todo, tuvo la sensación de que su cuarto pretendiente no mentía.

Liberó un suspiro de resignación. No había nada que hacer por el momento.

…

Irasue se entretuvo el resto de la tarde preparando la vestimenta que usaría mañana. El youkai de cabello lila recibió el último turno en el cortejo porque ella tenía la sensación de estar dejando lo mejor para el final. Después de su encuentro casual en los jardines, su curiosidad por el muchacho de vestimenta oscura se había incrementado al enterarse de que era un Shinigami.

Pocas veces se podía tener la oportunidad de tratar con éste tipo de demonios. Normalmente los Shinigamis se mantienen en sus dominios y no es muy común que anden por allí conviviendo con otras especies. Al menos así eran los pocos que se conocían por esos lares. Pero teniendo en cuenta que Narashinki provenía del continente, no podía saber cómo era su personalidad hasta tratarlo directamente.

Y existía otro detalle curioso y extraño sobre él.

Recientemente había estado escuchando los chismes que corrían entre los sirvientes del palacio. Ellos creían que la familia real no se daba cuenta de sus habladurías, pero estaban en un error. Varias veces la joven Inugami se entretenía oyendo sus platicas, escondida en alguna esquina o haciéndose la distraída en los jardines.

Era divertido y a veces necesario. Una familia con poder como la de la casa InuYoukai, debía estar al tanto de lo que se mencionaba sobre ellos. Pero esta vez, la comidilla había sido el quinto pretendiente. Los rumores decían que abandonaba temprano sus habitaciones para salir a los alrededores y pasear por el bosque durante largas horas, evitando la convivencia con los demás.

Los pocos soldados y siervos que habían llegado con él y con su padre, se mantenían acampando en la parte más alejada de la periferia, apartándose incluso de los otros sirvientes. Esto de por si era raro, pero pasable y quizás de poca importancia para los demás.

Lo que realmente inquietaba a la servidumbre de palacio, era ver que el Shinigami se mantenía muy reservado, observando curiosamente todo a su alrededor una y otra vez. Pero sin decir palabra alguna, sin interactuar con nadie y siempre desplegando esa extraña aura de energía que poseía.

Probablemente era eso. Su presencia inquietaba a las criaturas supersticiosas y era inevitable que le temieran por lo que era. Y aunque no existía un motivo para su miedo, casi siempre se alejaban inmediatamente del lugar por donde anduviera paseando.

Irasue no pudo evitar que su curiosidad aumentara al enterarse de estas cosas, Narashinki era un misterio que deseaba investigar. Y la verdad, no había nada mejor que hacer. Su tranquila vida aristocrática cambiaría abruptamente después de casarse, así que debía aprovechar los últimos momentos de libertad.

…

Día final del cortejo.

Las actividades del palacio del Oeste habían vuelto a la "normalidad". Pero los padres de Irasue permanecían serios, quizás aún estaban decidiendo que harían después de sufrir semejante atentado. Ahora desayunaban en silencio, pero no por ello, dejaban de preocuparse por su hija.

–¿Como te sientes Irasue? – preguntó la madre.

–Estoy bien, no se preocupen, esto sólo fue un susto y mi mayor temor era que dañaran a mi padre– contestó ella, mirando a su progenitor.

–Era de esperarse que en algún momento volvería a pasar, un líder nunca podrá tener contentos a todos sus seguidores y siempre habrá alguno insatisfecho que desee atentar contra él– dijo el Lord serenamente.

La heredera asintió y después se quedó en silencio bajando la mirada.

–¿Sucede algo?, ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta? – quiso saber la demonesa mayor.

La joven los miró a ambos antes de preguntar.

–Padre, madre… ¿Es verdad que los miembros de la casa ToraYoukai viven en un lugar agreste y que siempre han sido relegados por nuestra familia? –

Los dos Inugamis se voltearon a ver para luego devolverle un gesto condescendiente. Era de esperarse que luego de oír las razones de Kurotsume, su hija dudara de lo que creía como cierto hasta ahora.

–Escucha Irasue– comenzó a explicar el Lord. –Lo que sucedió en el pasado, es decir, las rivalidades entre los Tora y los Inugami, son algo que no podemos cambiar. No fui yo quién obligó a los felinos a vivir en la frontera, por el contrario, nuestros antepasados les asignaron ese sitio para que pudieran permanecer en el territorio Occidental– hizo una pausa para beber un poco de té.

–Querida, lo que tu padre dice es cierto– continuó la señora del Oeste. –Realmente no conoces toda la historia y tal vez puedas pensar que nuestra noble casa es la mala del cuento, pero en el pasado, nuestros predecesores quisieron exterminar a los demonios Tora debido a que ellos no deseaban compartir éstas tierras con nadie. Es verdad, llegaron antes, pero eso no justificaba que no pudiéramos convivir todos. Nuestra especie no era la única que buscaba un nuevo hogar, había muchas más y los felinos fueron muy envidiosos en ese aspecto. –

La joven demonesa escuchaba atentamente. Quería creer en ellos, pero los rumores que se pregonaban entre los demás habitantes del Oeste, llevaban demasiados siglos existiendo como para pensar que fueran falsos. Y todos decían siempre lo mismo: Los Inugamis eran los malos del cuento.

–Sólo te diré una cosa hija– de nuevo habló el padre. –Las guerras entre youkais por los territorios y los recursos siempre han existido y seguirán en el futuro. La casa InuYoukai está en la cima porque se lo ha ganado y los tigres blancos no perdonan eso, además, nada garantiza que, si les damos nuestra plena confianza, no nos apuñalarán por la espalda… basta ver el error que cometí con Kurotsume– finalizó con un gesto serio.

Irasue se puso de pie y se inclinó en señal de respeto.

–Entiendo perfectamente, no volveré a preguntar por dicho tema– levantó de nuevo el rostro y se despidió. –Ahora, con su permiso, iré a prepararme para el cortejo de mi último pretendiente. –

Ambos progenitores asintieron y la siguieron con la mirada hasta que salió del comedor.

* * *

Continuará...

Dado que el capítulo quedó muy largo, lo dividí, así que esta parte se queda aquí, en el recuerdo de Irasue. La próxima semana lo publicaré ya que todavía estoy haciendo correcciones.

 **Agradecimientos**

Nat: Tienes razón ;P perdón por hacerlos esperar, pero son libres de regañarme ;) Muchas gracias por tu paciencia para leerme :D

Caliope07: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me hace muy feliz el saber que les agrada éste fanfic, al cual le he tomado bastante cariño :) y en verdad agradezco el tiempo que le dedicas a seguirlo y leerlo. Sé que no tiene caso disculparme por los atrasos, pero esta vez los recompensaré con capítulo extra :3

Rosa: Gracias por seguir la historia y sí, InuTaisho no es lo que aparenta ;D Espero te guste el capítulo y la próxima semana vendrá el otro.

Nilson: Estimado lector, la intriga es lo mejor ;D Sé que ya llevas tiempo esperando saber sobre el Shinigami, para el siguiente capítulo lo veremos cortejando a Irasue y espero que sea de tu agrado la personalidad que le dí :)


	15. Shinigami

Buenas tardes:

Como les comenté, el capítulo quince ya está listo después de algunas correcciones. Es largo en esta ocasión porque, como se habrán dado cuenta a lo largo del fanfic, Irasue no escogió a InuTaisho en primer lugar. Así que aquí les presento al Shinigami y su cortejo para la heredera. Evidentemente se queda en misterio la trama al final, ya me conocen XD... pero les prometo que la historia será concluida éste año :D

En verdad agradezco que lean, aunque se anonimamente ;D y les doy las gracias a aquellos que se animan a dejar un comentario.

Saludos a todos :3

*Recuerden que seguimos dentro del recuerdo de Irasue*

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 15: Shinigami

La heredera retocaba lo último de su peinado.

Ya estaba lista para salir y convivir con el Shinigami. Realmente deseaba poder distraerse con él, es decir, ya no quería preocuparse por todo lo ocurrido y no deseaba pensar más en esa media verdad que dijeron sus padres respecto a los demonios Tora.

Respiró profundamente y luego se dirigió a la salida de su habitación.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta salir a la terraza. Un poco más y llegó a las escaleras, desde dónde pudo verlo al final de estas. El último candidato ya la esperaba pacientemente, con una postura formal y una curiosa expresión en su rostro. Su vestimenta era un traje negro que lo cubría hasta el cuello. Su armadura consistía en petos, brazaletes y una faja carmesí oscuro. No portaba armas y su largo cabello lila estaba suelto, resaltando notoriamente, así como sus raros ojos violetas.

– _Es muy llamativo a la vista, ahora que lo pienso_ – meditó ella.

Bajó lentamente por los peldaños y cuando llegó al final, el Shinigami le hizo una formal reverencia.

–Buenos días, señorita Irasue– saludó cortésmente.

–Buen día, Narashinki– sonrió con sutileza. –Espero que ésta vez no trates de huir ni evadir mis preguntas. –

El joven demonio hizo un gesto de sorpresa por un segundo y después sonrió sin poder ocultar su vergüenza. Era evidente que ella hacía referencia al encuentro en los jardines, cuando él estaba pasando por un momento de nervios y no fue capaz de reconocerla.

–En ese instante yo no sabía quién era usted, así que tendrá que perdonarme por favor– pidió él.

–No hay problema, pero a cambio, contestarás todas mis dudas– dijo tranquilamente.

El Shinigami parpadeó sorprendido, pero de inmediato asintió.

–Como usted desee, señorita Irasue. –

Ella negó con un gesto de su mano.

–No deseo el trato formal de tu parte, por favor, sólo llámame Irasue. –

Narashinki hizo una mueca de duda, no estaba seguro de querer dirigirse de esa manera a ella, siendo que apenas empezaba a conocerla.

–Eso sería una falta de respeto de mi parte, yo no puedo hacerlo– respondió con firmeza.

–No es una grosería si yo te lo estoy pidiendo– se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo un poco más. –Vamos, es una solicitud de la heredera del Oeste. –

El Shinigami exhaló resignado y luego confirmó de nuevo.

–Está bien, si eso deseas, eso haré, Irasue. –

La Inugami se sintió complacida. Había algo agradable en el joven demonio que la hacía sentirse en confianza. Y es que no tenía caso mantener la aburrida etiqueta porque ya habían hablado de forma directa en los jardines, sin que él la hubiera reconocido. Eso le agradó, que el candidato se dirigiera a ella con naturalidad y no bajo la presión de saber que era la princesa de ese lugar.

–Entonces, continuemos– pidió.

Él se acercó y le ofreció su brazo en un gesto amable para guiarla.

–Esto sonará un poco raro, pero me gustaría que me mostraras los alrededores de tu hogar– señaló el pórtico de la salida. –Me encantaría que me enseñaras tu mundo y de paso, yo iré respondiendo a tus preguntas– solicitó con un tono amable.

La heredera parpadeó sorprendida por tan extraña petición. No se esperaba éste tipo de cortejo, pero sin lugar a dudas, sería más entretenido que quedarse en los jardines detrás de las murallas del palacio. Después de todo, la última cita no tenía por qué parecerse a las anteriores.

Supuso que el Shinigami ya había solicitado el permiso previo de sus padres, así que aceptó.

–Interesante lo que pides, está bien, hagamos un recorrido. –

…

Poco después, caminaban tranquilamente por un sendero cercano a la mansión del Oeste.

Evidentemente no podían alejarse sin vigilancia después de lo ocurrido con Kurotsume. Así que como era de esperarse, un grupo de guardias del palacio fue asignado para mantenerse a prudente distancia de ellos. De igual manera, algunos sirvientes del Shinigami fueron llamados para cumplir cualquier orden de su amo. Todos llevaban consigo grandes cestos, equipados con lo que pudieran necesitar por si a la pareja se le antojaba comer al aire libre.

Entonces era momento de curiosear todo acerca de su pretendiente.

–Así que eres un Shinigami y tu linaje es bastante especial, según escuché– dijo la heredera para comenzar a evaluarlo.

–Enterarse de que mi linaje proviene de otro plano existencial seguramente suena extraño e intimidante– confirmó el demonio.

–Muchas criaturas temen a los de tu tipo– aclaró ella, manteniendo un paso lento y tranquilo a su lado.

–Es común temer a los de mi especie por lo que representamos, pero la verdad es que son un poco exagerados los rumores– aclaró con una leve sonrisa.

–Háblame sobre tu linaje. –

Narashinki asintió con algo de duda. No estaba acostumbrado a revelar información de su familia. Pero era necesario hacerlo, el estar cortejando a la heredera de uno de los territorios más poderosos de ese lugar, era algo que no se presentaba todos los días.

–Mi madre es una demonesa originaria del plano dimensional conocido como inframundo, su casta se encarga de proteger los portales que llevan ahí– explicó.

Irasue alzó las cejas con asombro. Poco se conoce acerca del inframundo y de sus puertas. Son escasos los youkais que manejan ese tipo de información, la cual permanece vetada para la mayoría de las criaturas sobrenaturales, tengan el nivel que tengan y sin importar su antigüedad.

–Eso suena bastante serio, no pensé que fuera real lo de las conexiones entre dimensiones– comentó sorprendida.

Ambos avanzaron por una parte del sendero donde existían todo tipo de árboles, arbustos y plantas. Entonces Narashinki comenzó a mirar con mucha atención las llamativas flores de algunos matorrales.

–Es real y es una gran responsabilidad, algo que mi hermano y yo hemos heredado por parte de nuestra estirpe– indicó.

Ella también dio un vistazo a las hermosas flores de pétalos amarillos con salpicaduras rojas. Estaban en pleno florecimiento y las abejas rondaba en busca de su polen.

–Si es así, entonces porque estás participando en esto– quiso saber. –Es decir, como Shinigamis, ustedes parecen tener otro nivel de responsabilidad, ajeno a lo que sucede en ésta dimensión. –

Sin dejar de prestarle atención, él tomó una flor que resaltaba del enorme matorral, la separó de su tallo con delicadeza, acercándola para obsérvala y olfatearla.

–Mi hermano es el mayor y como heredero principal de la familia, es quién tiene el compromiso de administrar y controlar los portales y todas sus variantes en el inframundo– detalló el Shinigami. –Yo también tengo ciertas responsabilidades, pero en menor grado y… evidentemente mis padres buscan asegurar alianzas con casas poderosas en éste plano existencial. –

Irasue observó sus acciones con más atención. Se le notaba una intensa fascinación en la mirada por el simple hecho de tocar y oler esa flor. Tal vez en su lugar de origen no existían esos ejemplares de flora.

–Ya veo, me imagino que lo dices por tu padre, él debe pertenecer a la casa Shinigami continental, ¿Verdad? –

Él asintió y después colocó de nuevo la flor en la misma rama de dónde la había tomado. No cayó al suelo… sino que volvió a unirse con el tallo, quedando intacta, como si nunca hubiera sido cortada. Semejante suceso no pasó desapercibido para la joven demonesa.

–Mi padre es uno de los principales nobles que integran la corte de la casa Shinigami continental– respondió, reanudando su caminata. –Pero él ya se siente cansado y no desea más responsabilidad, así que tiene planeado delegarme esa tarea, para después irse a vivir con mi madre al inframundo. –

Por lo regular, cuando un demonio ha vivido mucho tiempo, opta por retirarse indefinidamente, dejando a cargo a sus descendientes si es que existe algún tipo de responsabilidad importante. Algo parecido a lo que estaba sucediendo con los señores del Oeste. Llevaban siglos gobernando y ya era tiempo de pasar el poder a otra generación.

–En caso de que yo pase a formar parte de la corte, deberé desposar a una hembra de cuna noble– continuó diciendo, intercalando su mirada entre ella y el bosque. –Y mi padre decidió adelantarse un poco y aceptar la invitación del Lord Occidental para éste cortejo– le dirigió una sutil sonrisa.

Repentinamente, se escuchó el melodioso canto de unos pájaros. Ambos desviaron la vista a un árbol cercano. Se trataba de dos ejemplares de bellos plumajes tornasolados, posados tranquilamente en una rama. Nuevamente Irasue notó como el youkai de cabello lila se quedaba prendado de las aves.

Esto comenzó a picar rápidamente su curiosidad, quizás… ¿No había animales de ese tipo en su hogar?

–Narashinki– llamó su atención. –Cambiando de tema, podrías explicarme algo que escuché de mis sirvientes acerca de ti. –

El Shinigami volteó a mirarla y sus ojos violetas parpadearon rápidamente, demostrando sorpresa, como si hubiese sido descubierto en algo.

–Claro que sí, ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó inquieto.

–Dicen que te la pasas deambulando por aquí y por allá, curioseando todo a tu alrededor, pero sin interactuar con nadie y eso los pone muy nerviosos– declaró la heredera.

El joven demonio hizo una mueca de vergüenza nuevamente. Hasta éste momento caía en la cuenta de que sus paseos y comportamiento, resultaban extraños para otros youkais. Quizás porque no conocían sus motivos.

–Yo… es que eso… bien, lo que trato de decir es que… – respiró pausadamente. –Perdón Irasue, no sé cómo explicarme, pero debes saber que yo… no vivo en ésta dimensión… –

La Inugami abrió los ojos con asombro ante su revelación.

–Es decir, lo que nos rodea ahora, jamás lo he visto antes– explicó con lentitud. –Todo es nuevo para mí y desde el primer día, cuando me trajo mi padre, no pude contener mi curiosidad– se sinceró con un gesto nervioso.

–¿Quieres decir que has permanecido toda tu vida en el inframundo y que ésta es la primera vez que vienes aquí? –

Narashinki asintió y exhaló de nuevo.

–Mi hermano y yo visitamos las tierras continentales, donde vive mi padre, sólo un par de veces cuando éramos niños, pero siempre hemos habitado en el otro lado, con mi madre. –

Ella había escuchado que los Shinigamis rara vez podían ser vistos, pero ahora comprendía que eran mucho más ermitaños que otros demonios. Y esto justificaba su comportamiento, ¿Quién no quisiera ver y tocar todo lo que no conoce?

–Me imagino que el inframundo no es como éste plano– dijo con reserva Irasue, sintiendo una extraña sensación al oír su confesión. –¿Allá no hay… plantas ni animales? –

El Shinigami sonrió.

–No pienses mal por favor, el inframundo es muy extenso y no siempre es oscuro y tétrico como lo pintan– entonces levantó una mano hacia el frente, dibujando un círculo en el aire de varios centímetros de diámetro. –Existe flora y fauna, pero no como la que hay aquí, además, no es la misma cantidad de luz ni los mismos entornos, simplemente es… diferente y solitario. –

La heredera se quedó atónita al ver que el circulo se convertía en un portal dimensional ante sus ojos. Al otro lado, como si viese a través de una ventana, se podía observar una larga llanura de tonos ocres y marrones junto con unas montañas negras en el lejano horizonte. También se distinguía un bosque de árboles petrificados, cuyos colores oscilaban en todas las gamas del gris. Por el centro de éste, serpenteaba lo que parecía ser un río de agua muy oscura.

La luz ambiental se asemejaba a la del crepúsculo a punto de entrar en la noche. Sin embargo, no había otros sonidos en ese lugar, solamente se podía percibir el viento silbando ligeramente. Antes de que se cerrara la increíble ventana, ella pudo ver una parvada de extraños seres voladores, los cuales podrían describirse como aves descarnadas.

–¡Es… fascinante…! – dijo al fin, en un tono que no disimulaba su admiración.

El demonio negó rotundamente.

–No lo es… el inframundo no puede competir con éste plano existencial, aquí la vida y el color se desbordan por dónde quiera que miro– sus palabras se escucharon serias al mismo tiempo que miraba al cielo. –Lamento que mi comportamiento excesivamente curioso asustara a tus vasallos, es simplemente que… estoy emocionado de estar aquí, de ver todo, de poder tocarlo, olerlo, escucharlo… no sé cómo explicarme… –

La heredera sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Ese Shinigami había vivido siempre en otra dimensión, un lugar en el que las cosas eran muy diferentes. Ahora comprendía sus motivos al pedirle que le mostrara su mundo. Anhelaba interactuar con lo que jamás existiría en su hogar.

–Comprendo– ella sonrió y lo tomó de la mano repentinamente. –Ven, te mostraré algo precioso. –

Narashinki se dejó guiar sin poder evitar cierto nerviosismo. No es que no supiera como tratar con otros youkais, simplemente se sentía inquieto por estar ante una hembra de cuna noble. Por un momento pensó que se estaba equivocando en su trato con ella al revelarle su insólita situación. Pero cuando Irasue le sonrió y sujetó su mano, le dejó en claro que no se sentía incómoda para nada.

Caminaron por varios minutos, acercándose a una zona donde el bosque disminuía y el terreno se abría en extensos campos de cultivo, atendidos por múltiples jardineros. Una parte estaba dedicada a la siembra de comestibles y la otra era para la flora ornamental.

La explosión de colores dejaba sin aliento a cualquiera. Las parcelas de brotes pintados se extendían por decenas de metros y sus tonalidades variaban de acuerdo al tipo de planta. Había rojo, amarillo, azul, rosa, naranja y el verde natural de los tallos y las hojas. El aire estaba impregnando de aromas que provocaban la relajación inmediata.

Irasue sonrió ante la expresión del Shinigami. Su pretendiente estaba encantado con el panorama e inmediatamente comenzó a recorrer los senderos, examinando todas las flores sembradas. A ella le agradaba éste lugar y lo visitaba continuamente para escoger las plantas que más le gustaban.

Caminó junto a él por algunos minutos, entreteniéndose con sus reacciones únicas y dejándolo curiosear todos los ejemplares multiformas.

–Es hermoso éste lugar– se expresó contento.

–Ven, hay una planta que debes mirar– contestó la heredera, señalando un tramo de parcela que parecía tener un cobertizo natural.

Los dos se acercaron a lo que parecía ser un túnel de al menos unos quince metros de largo, formado por troncos de árboles ya muertos tiempo atrás, pero todos cubiertos por un tipo de planta leñosa en gran parte de las ramas. Sus flores, dispuestas en racimos colgantes, formaban un techo colorido por el cual se colaban los rayos del sol. Conforme avanzaban, los pétalos iban cambiando de tonalidad de acuerdo al espécimen sembrado, empezando con el blanco, pasando por el lila y finalmente llegando al violeta azulado.

–Son del color de tu cabello– señaló ella.

Efectivamente, las flores intermedias tenían el mismo matiz que el cabello lila de Narashinki, quién sonrió con algo de nervios debido al, para nada sutil, comentario.

–No sé qué decir, es precioso éste campo– contestó rápidamente. –De donde provengo, no existen semejantes plantas ni tan brillantes colores– acarició los pétalos que pendían más cerca de él.

A Irasue le agradaban sus expresiones, era como ver la emoción de un niño ante algo nuevo. No sabía porque, pero a ella también se le contagiaba esa sensación. Quizás porque muy pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de pasear y tomarse un momento para disfrutar de lo que la rodeaba.

–Aún hay más que ver– reinició su marcha, invitándolo a seguirla.

Salieron del túnel, pasando junto a un grupo de youkais campesinos, quiénes inmediatamente los saludaron con una inclinación. Ella pudo notar el ligero nerviosismo de los trabajadores, a pesar de ir junto a él. Pero decidió dejarlo pasar, en éste momento, le interesaba seguir mostrándole más cosas al Shinigami.

–Anteriormente noté tu distracción con las aves, así que debo suponer que las criaturas del inframundo no son como las de aquí– habló de nuevo ella.

–Es correcto, la fauna es bastante diferente y muy peligrosa– asintió el demonio. –Son seres adaptados a esos entornos y la mayoría son depredadores. –

La Inugami señaló un riachuelo que se veía más adelante.

–Aquí también existen muchos animales peligrosos, incluyendo youkais primitivos y otras entidades, pero también existen especies inofensivas. –

Lo llevó hasta una parte donde el agua formaba una piscina natural poco profunda. En ese momento había un par de sirvientas pescando con una redecilla. Al verlos acercarse, detuvieron su actividad y saludaron.

–Quiero que atrapes un pez y me lo muestres en una de tus ollas– solicitó Irasue a una de ellas.

Inmediatamente una de las youkais, se acercó a otra parte de la orilla donde estaban sus enseres de pesca y algunas cosas para cocinar. Tomó un contenedor de tamaño mediano, mientras su compañera liberaba una de las presas que aún se agitaba enérgicamente en la malla. Después de llenar la olla con la misma agua del río y echar al animal, se acercó a la pareja.

El Shinigami observó con atención el movimiento de la pequeña criatura escamosa y de vistoso color. El pececillo iba y venía de un lado a otro, inquieto y saltarín.

–Son peces y éste en específico, es una carpa roja– explicó ella. –Realmente son deliciosos, tanto crudos como preparados con especias. –

El Shinigami sonrió encantado.

–Creo que por ahora sólo me gustaría mirarlo nadar, realmente no deseo comerlo. –

Irasue liberó una sutil risita y con un gesto de su mano le indicó a la sierva que dejara su olla con ellos. La youkai hizo una reverencia y después regresó con su compañera para seguir pescando un poco más allá.

–¿Te parece bien si tomamos un descanso bajo la sombra? – pregunto él de repente. –Aún estoy en proceso de adaptación respecto a la luz del sol. –

La heredera asintió, señalando un gran árbol a unos cuantos metros de la orilla.

–Tienes razón, es mejor que no estés bajo los rayos por mucho tiempo, allá es un buen lugar. –

Entonces Narashinki volteó hacia sus siervos y chasqueó los dedos en la misma dirección. Inmediatamente los youkais se ocuparon de adecuar todo lo necesario para que ambos estuvieran cómodamente instalados al respaldo del frondoso follaje.

–Me imagino que ese pez te ha fascinado, no has dejado de mirarlo atentamente– indicó ella.

La olla con el animal acuático estaba junto a ellos, y al parecer, el joven demonio no tenía deseos de liberarlo en el río.

–Perdóname, no ha sido mi intención distraerme– se disculpó avergonzado de nuevo.

–No hay problema. Y ahora, creo que es tu turno para preguntar. –

El Shinigami asintió. Después de todo, esta cita era para conocerse mejor y tratar de ganar el favor de la heredera. Sin embargo, no sabía qué preguntar, así que optó por el tema que ahora los tenía reunidos.

–Bien, me gustaría saber cuál es tu opinión respecto a todo esto del cortejo. –

Irasue rodó los ojos sin ocultar su molestia.

–Es… frustrante– se quejó sin importarle lo directo de sus palabras. –Yo no esperaba que mis padres quisieran que me casara tan pronto… simplemente me hubiera gustado poder hacer otras cosas y viajar fuera del territorio. –

Los ojos violetas del Shinigami la miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Podía notar el malestar reflejado en sus palabras y no le fue difícil vislumbrar que ella no estaba contenta con el cortejo y muy probablemente había sido obligada a llevar a cabo el proceso de matrimonio para hacer el cambio de poder en el Oeste. Algo común en la alta sociedad youkai.

–Supongo que todo esto es difícil para ti– dijo comprensivo. –En cierta forma entiendo lo que dices, en mi mundo, las restricciones para las hembras de cuna noble son casi las mismas que aquí. –

–¿Así que las demonesas en el inframundo también están limitadas? – interrogó.

–Principalmente en el tema de emparejamiento y procreación– comenzó a explicar, mientras llamaba a un sirviente con un gesto de mano. –Las hembras deben casarse y tener cachorros, es obligatorio, dado nuestro bajo número poblacional, pero ellas son completamente libres de elegir a su pareja. –

La heredera alzó una ceja e hizo una mueca de resignación.

–Al menos pueden escoger… aquí no se puede hacer eso– suspiró.

El sirviente se aproximó, trayendo una mesita con algunos tentempiés y una jarra llena de algún tipo de jugo. Narashinki la invitó a probar.

–¿Has pensado en plantearles tu opinión a tus padres? –

Ella negó lentamente al mismo tiempo que degustaba el bocadillo.

–Ellos llevan demasiado tiempo en el poder, mi padre ya está cansado y desea heredar el territorio… pero no a su propia hija– gruñó levemente. –Y jamás ha pasado por su cabeza la idea de que yo pudiera anhelar otra cosa que no fuera el matrimonio, es decir, me convertiré en la señora del Oeste, ¿Qué más podría desear? –

Su tono fue irónico, evidenciando su renuencia a las leyes de la aristocracia. Él asintió, manteniéndose en silencio y escuchándola con atención. Sirvió un poco de jugo en dos vasos y después se lo ofreció.

–La casa InuYoukai es la más poderosa y el Oeste se encuentra en un periodo de paz y abundancia, los demás nobles contribuyen en la administración y la economía, pero sin dejar de lado sus ambiciones y conveniencias para ellos y sus familias– hizo una pausa para beber. –Así que es muy poco probable que las viejas tradiciones cambien… si yo me opusiera a todo esto, probablemente me ganaría el desprecio de mis padres. –

Narashinki bebió un par de tragos y luego habló.

–Quizás puedas cambiar esas costumbres cuando te cases, ¿Has pensado en eso? – tomó un bocadillo. –Es decir, no porque te conviertas en la esposa del nuevo señor de Occidente, quiere decir que vas a quedar relegada en segundo plano. Tengo entendido que muchas hembras nobles cuentan con bastante poder. –

Ella lo miró extrañada por su comentario. Jamás pensó conocer a un macho que le recomendara cambiar algo que llevaba siglos de existencia y que, por default, beneficiaba al género masculino. Eso iba en contra de las ideas patriarcales por las que se regían todas las zonas cardinales e incluso, en las tierras que estaban más allá del mar.

–Es raro escuchar a un macho hablar en contra de esas cuestiones, por lo regular, a los demonios les encanta tener el control de todo y mantenernos a nosotras sólo como un bonito "adorno" o bien, como hembras de crianza, obligadas a parir herederos– reprochó ella.

El Shinigami se mantuvo tranquilo, despreocupado de sus palabras.

–No creas que todos pensamos así o que estamos de acuerdo con esas tradiciones, después de todo, tampoco me agrada la idea de que me obliguen a casarme con alguien a quién no he podido conocer adecuadamente y sobre todo porque se trata de un compromiso de por vida– dijo con total naturalidad mientras bebía de nuevo.

La joven demonesa lo observó con asombro. Su respuesta fue muy sincera, quizás demasiado. Pero percibió claramente que no mentía por conveniencia, así que quiso asegurarse poniéndolo a prueba.

–Me alegra saber qué piensas diferente, pero… ¿Qué harías si yo te eligiera en éste momento? – lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, midiendo su reacción.

Narashinki se atragantó de repente y su mueca fue de total desconcierto. La contestación que él le había dado a la heredera fue muy directa, sin razonar bien sus palabras, así que probablemente su respuesta se escuchó como algo grosero que la había ofendido.

Entonces se aclaró la garganta e inclinó el rostro, disculpándose rápidamente.

–¡Yo no quise decir eso, no me mal interpretes!… ¡Me refiero a que quizás no te conozca lo suficiente, pero si tú me eligieras…! – se quedó en silencio por un segundo y luego levantó la mirada hacia ella. –Yo… trataría de conocerte un poco más, de ganarme tu confianza y respeto… yo no podría obligarte a aceptarme como marido de inmediato, no sería justo para ninguno de los dos y creo que entiendes a lo que me refiero. –

Irasue se quedó perpleja por su respuesta. El Shinigami tenía una manera de pensar muy diferente a otros demonios que había conocido. Al parecer, el último pretendiente era una caja de sorpresas y eso le estaba haciendo ganar puntos con ella.

–Entiendo perfectamente de que hablas, Narashinki– lo miró a los ojos. –Sé que esto también debe ser una presión para ti y en verdad agradezco tu empatía, no fue mi intención incomodarte con esa pregunta. –

Él negó con firmeza.

–Estamos en las mismas circunstancias y es mejor ser francos desde el principio, yo no voy a mentir ni ser convenenciero, no estoy buscando el poder de tu reino y no deseo fingir ser algo que no soy– se expresó con seriedad. –Así que siéntete libre de evaluarme como desees, todas mi respuestas y reacciones serán sinceras. –

–Me agrada tu honestidad– sonrió de nuevo, mientras se ponía de pie. –¿Quieres continuar el paseo por el bosque? –

El Shinigami asintió de inmediato sin disimular su emoción.

–Por supuesto, enséñame más de tu mundo. –

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por la orilla del río, adentrándose de nuevo en la floresta para evitar el sol. La escolta de soldados reanudó su marcha a prudente distancia detrás de ellos, mientras los sirvientes se encargaban de recoger todo y por supuesto, de llevar consigo la carpa roja en su improvisada pecera.

…

Un par de horas después.

La joven demonesa estaba contenta. El recorrido seguía siendo entretenido y la conversación con el Shinigami era agradable. Se expresaba correctamente y preguntaba con asombro genuino por cada cosa que veía moverse por ahí, que olisqueaba un poco más allá y que tocaba cuando atraía demasiado su atención.

Ella contestó a sus dudas lo mejor que pudo. Realmente no podía imaginar cómo sería vivir todo el tiempo en el inframundo, donde la vida no se parece en nada a la que existe en éste plano dimensional. Pero sin lugar a dudas, era un sitio al que muy pocos les gustaría visitar.

Finalmente llegó la hora de comer y la oportunidad de profundizar más en la evaluación del pretendiente final. Después de que los sirvientes instalaron todo para que estuvieran cómodos, ambos permanecían sentados en unos taburetes, a la sombra de otro árbol y con la vista panorámica del valle frente a ellos.

–Bien, creo que para ti ha sido muy novedoso todo lo que has visto aquí ¿No es así? – cuestionó Irasue, mientras probaba un bocado de la comida recién preparada.

–Así es y agradezco mucho tu paciencia respecto a mi curiosidad– contestó el Shinigami, al mismo tiempo que servía un poco de sake.

–No hay problema, a decir verdad, también me ha resultado entretenido el paseo, pocas veces tengo tiempo para disfrutar una distracción como esta. –

–Me imagino que tus obligaciones como hija de los gobernantes, son tediosas– dijo condescendiente.

Irasue rodó los ojos y suspiró, dándole la razón.

–A veces es aburrido, pero no puedo negar que me ha gustado aprender y estudiar de todo un poco, excepto la fastidiosa etiqueta de la nobleza– contestó indiferente. –Dime algo Narashinki, ¿Ustedes también reciben algún tipo de instrucción parecida? –

El demonio sonrió abiertamente y asintió mientras comía con calma.

–Nosotros también recibimos clases de comportamiento, pero en menor grado. Nos educan más en las costumbres militares, en temas políticos y si la familia noble tiene algún tipo de cargo heredado, también nos preparan para continuar con ese legado– detalló.

–Claro, formación para lideres– sonrió, rodando los ojos de nuevo. –Pero ningún tema relacionado a la familia, al pueblo ni a la empatía por otros. –

El Shinigami la miró detenidamente, sabía que lo estaba evaluando.

–Tienes razón, no nos enseñan eso, pero no creas que soy indiferente o ignorante al respecto– respondió sin dejar su expresión relajada. –Como Shinigamis, debemos ser capaces de valorar a otras criaturas, sin juzgarlas sólo por las primeras impresiones, después de todo, manejamos la vida y la muerte… y eso no es algo que se tome a la ligera en mi especie. –

–Hablando de eso, ¿Tú sabes lo que sucede con las almas de los que mueren? – preguntó curiosa, después de beber un poco de sake también.

La expresión del joven demonio se volvió seria y sus ojos violetas reflejaron duda. Ese tipo de temas no eran para tratarse con cualquiera.

–Escucha Irasue, no puedo hablar abiertamente sobre esas cuestiones, pero te diré lo básico– al ver que ella asentía rápidamente, continuó su explicación. –Mi familia no se encarga de eso directamente, tenemos el poder para abrir portales a nuestro mundo y para manipular la muerte, pero son otros los Shinigamis quiénes se encargan de las almas de todas las criaturas que fallecen y pasan al otro lado. –

La heredera no disimulaba su asombro.

–Entiendo, tú no tienes que ver con ello y según recuerdo, me dijiste que sólo se encargaban de vigilar los portales al inframundo, ¿Existen muchos aquí? –

–Afortunadamente no, eso sería muy peligroso– aclaró él, mientras le ofrecía una fruta de curiosa forma. –Existen algunas "puertas" físicas, debidamente ocultas y protegidas, distribuidas a lo largo del mundo y otras más que son parte de la naturaleza de algunos demonios, como las aves fénix y los felinos Nekomata. –

La Inugami hizo un gesto de sobresalto.

–¿Los Nekomata son "puertas" al inframundo? –

–No se puede decir que son "puertas"– negó Narashinki, dando un mordisco a su propia fruta. –Son capaces de "conectar" con el otro lado por medio de sus habilidades sobrenaturales, pero sólo los Nekomata más viejos y con mucha experiencia pueden hacerlo, mediante la manipulación de almas. –

Irasue asintió sorprendida, mientras terminaba de comer.

–El único Nekomata más antiguo que existe aquí, es el señor Oyakata, líder de los clanes leopardo– aclaró rápidamente. –Vaya, no sabía que pudiera manipular almas. –

El joven demonio confirmó y explicó.

–Lo conozco, es un nigromante con varios siglos de experiencia y puede manejar algunas cuestiones en referencia a la muerte, no obstante, tiene prohibido hacerlo a menos que sea muy necesario. –

Ella lo miró suspicazmente.

–Y tú, por ser un Shinigami, ¿Puedes usar tus habilidades sin limitaciones? – interrogó. –Es decir, la flor que cortaste hace rato, debía marchitarse después de que la tomaste de su tallo… no creas que no me di cuenta. –

Narashinki sonrió levemente y antes de contestar bebió un poco más de sake.

–Fue para evitar que muriera, porque aún no era su tiempo, yo no tenía derecho a cortarla, así que lo hice para corregir mi imprudencia– hizo una pausa momentánea. –Pero eso no quiere decir que pueda ejercer mi poder como me plazca. –

–Muchos envidian a los Shinigamis por esa sobrenatural habilidad– recalcó Irasue.

Él mantuvo su expresión serena.

–No hay razón para ello, somos como cualquier otro ser vivo y también podemos morir, no estamos exentos, ni siquiera los que provenimos del inframundo– aclaró.

Ella terminó la fruta y asintió. El tema era interesante, pero también debía indagar en otros aspectos de su forma de pensar.

–Bueno, será mejor dejar esa platica para otro momento– entonces señaló a lo lejos, hacia el resto del valle que se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. –Ahora dime, ¿Cómo gobernarías un territorio como éste? –

Narashinki dio un rápido vistazo a todo el valle y luego miró de nuevo a la heredera. Exhaló despacio antes de responder.

–No tengo la experiencia necesaria para dirigir un reino como éste– dijo con total honestidad.

Irasue levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

No porque los candidatos provinieran de familias nobles, quería decir que estaban completamente instruidos y preparados para tomar un título de Lord cardinal. Era lógico que tendrían que aprender y sobre la marcha mejorar. Pero jamás esperó que alguno de ellos fuera a admitir su ignorancia. Por lo regular, los machos no se ponen en situaciones desventajosas que los hagan parecer débiles.

–Pertenezco a una familia noble, cierto, pero no tenemos tantos súbditos como para decir que tengo experiencia gobernando sobre todo un pueblo, territorio o nación– continuó explicando el Shinigami. –Antes de venir aquí, estudié un poco sobre estas tierras y sus líderes, así que estoy al tanto de que un Lord cardinal tiene una gran responsabilidad cuando toma el poder. –

Hizo una pausa, meditando sus siguientes palabras. Ella seguía escuchándolo atentamente.

–Seré sincero contigo Irasue, si por alguna razón tú me eligieras, yo pondría toda mi confianza en ti… –

Ella contuvo por un instante la respiración, pasmada por todo lo que decía.

–Explícate por favor– pidió.

Narashinki terminó de comer y la miró detenidamente una vez más.

–Eres la heredera del Oeste, ¿Quién mejor que tú para gobernar? – le sonrió levemente. –Conoces estas tierras, a sus habitantes y lo que necesitan… ¿Qué haría yo si me convirtiera en el nuevo Lord?… pediría tu consejo todo el tiempo. –

La joven demonesa guardó silencio por un instante, asimilando sus palabras. Su respuesta, tan simple como era, implicaba un gran compromiso y respeto hacia ella. El Shinigami le estaba dando el lugar que se merecía.

Lamentablemente, las leyes patriarcales no reconocerían a una hembra como soberana. Necesitaba estar casada con un macho de noble linaje. Para el matrimonio, debía elegir entre cinco posibles candidatos. Y el último de ellos, estaba cerca de ganar ese mérito.

Irasue dejó escapar un sutil suspiro antes de hablar nuevamente.

–En verdad has resultado ser una agradable sorpresa, Narashinki– se levantó del taburete. –Qué te parece si regresamos ahora, no quisiera que mis padres se inquietaran al no vernos. –

Sin disimular su expresión contenta por lo que ella dijo, él se puso de pie también y le ofreció su brazo.

–Tienes razón, volvamos. –

…

El día estaba por terminar.

Los dos permanecían recargados en el barandal de la terraza sur, el sitio que tenía la mejor vista del valle. La tarde comenzaba a pardear y los colores ya pintaban el entorno. Todo parecía tranquilo y después de platicar algunas cosas más sobre el territorio del Oeste, la heredera tenía la sensación de que el youkai de cabello lila era el mejor candidato.

–Sabes, después de pasar estos días en tu palacio– dijo Narashinki. –Definitivamente ya no podré olvidarme de ésta dimensión y tendré que venir a visitarla de vez en cuando. –

Ella lo miró de reojo.

–Si tomas el lugar de tu padre en la corte Shinigami, podrás vivir en las tierras continentales, allá también existen bellos lugares para admirar, según tengo entendido. –

El demonio asintió y sonrió de nuevo, esa idea le gustaba bastante. Independientemente de toda esta situación del cortejo, ahora tenía en mente recorrer éste mundo y conocer otras cosas más. Definitivamente el paseo que le dio Irasue, había despertado una gran emoción en él.

Estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando de pronto, se escuchó un grito en el patio contiguo y después todo un alboroto. Una mujer comenzó a llorar frenéticamente llamando a alguien por su nombre. Los dos se voltearon a ver extrañados, así que decidieron averiguar qué ocurría.

Al llegar al lugar, una zona de graneros donde se almacenaban semillas, observaron a un grupo de campesinos en torno a la entrada de uno de los cobertizos. Al parecer, había ocurrido un accidente. La pareja se aproximó y todos les abrieron paso al mismo tiempo que saludaban.

Un par de hembras Tanuki estaban llorando. Una de ellas sostenía en brazos a un cachorro pequeño, el cual no se movía en absoluto.

–¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Irasue.

La hembra mayor, madre de la otra y abuela del cachorro, se sorprendió de verlos ahí.

–¡Princesa…! – dijo entre llantos, tratando torpemente de saludar. –¡Mi… mi nieto estaba… jugando en el interior, mientras nosotras acomodábamos los bultos de semillas¡, ¡Sólo fue un instante cuando se nos perdió de vista… y…! – la garganta se le cerró.

Otro de los youkais cercanos tomó la palabra para terminar de explicar.

–El cachorro subió a la parte más alta y al parecer… no se percató de la orilla… se rompió el cuello en el acto… no hay nada que hacer. –

La madre abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo de su hijo y su llanto sólo empeoró.

Las crías de los youkais pueden llegar a ser muy frágiles a pesar de ser criaturas sobrenaturales. Son vulnerables en los primeros años de vida y necesitan el cuidado de sus padres para sobrevivir, dado que no adquieren la capacidad de regenerar sus heridas hasta que pasan de la adolescencia.

Irasue sintió un hueco en el estómago. Sabía que muchos de los sirvientes en palacio a veces traían consigo a sus hijos para cuidarlos al mismo tiempo que desempeñaban sus actividades. Simplemente fue un descuido y esto a veces pasaba, pero no dejaba de ser triste.

El silencio se hizo pesado por un par de segundos. Repentinamente, el Shinigami se acercó a las siervas.

–¿Puedo? – preguntó amablemente.

Ellas no supieron que decir, pero la madre descubrió al cachorro frente a él. Era una cría muy joven y por lógica no sobreviviría a semejante caída.

Narashinki frunció el entrecejo, podía ver claramente como la vida casi había abandonado al pequeño Tanuki, así como a los mensajeros de la muerte, esperando por su alma. Entonces tomó su cuerpo y se agachó sobre el suelo, depositándolo con cuidado y colocando su cabeza en posición correcta.

La heredera no perdía detalle de lo que hacía y en ese momento, percibió cómo su aura sobrenatural crecía de golpe, estresando el ambiente. Todos los youkais se asustaron y la piel se les erizó con fuerza, pero contuvieron el aliento cuando vieron al joven demonio colocar su mano sobre el pecho del niño.

Una resplandeciente luz violácea se manifestó de su palma y abarcó todo el cuerpo del cachorro. Los mensajeros de la muerte gruñeron molestos hacia el Shinigami, pero entendieron su orden implícita y obedecieron de inmediato, regresando al otro mundo sin llevarse nada.

–Aún no es tu tiempo, pequeño– murmuró en voz baja Narashinki.

Entonces se levantó, mientras los demás youkais mantenían la mirada clavada en el Tanuki.

Un instante después, comenzó a mover las orejitas, luego abrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor con gesto adormilado. La madre rompió a llorar todavía más cuando lo abrazó contra su pecho. Inmediatamente ambas mujeres se arrodillaron frente a él.

–¡M-muchas gracias, mi señor… ¡– dijo la abuela, apenas conteniendo la emoción.

Los demás sirvientes se agacharon también en muestra de respeto y asombro por lo que había hecho.

Irasue se quedó sin palabras y en ese momento lo supo.

La forma de ser del Shinigami y su sinceridad, le habían agradado bastante, asimismo, conforme avanzó su cita, pudo darse cuenta de que él era la mejor opción. Y ahora, esto era la prueba final que necesitaba, ser testigo de su verdadera naturaleza para con los demás.

Su decisión había sido tomada.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de la demonesa. Soltó el medallón y liberó un largo suspiro. El recuerdo del Shinigami era inevitable, lo llevaría por siempre con ella, así como el pensamiento de qué hubiera pasado si él siguiera aquí.

Se alejó de la ventana y se dirigió al lecho para descansar. No era momento de entristecerse, aún tenía asuntos que resolver y la próxima reunión de Lores estaba acercándose. Además, la respuesta de los tigres blancos llegaría en estos días. Por lo tanto, ella y Sesshomaru debían prepararse.

* * *

Continuará...

Muchas gracias por su tiempo de lectura :D

 **Rosa:** Aquí estoy :) perdón, pero ahora hay dos capítulos, espero tus comentarios :3

 **Nat:** Es un gusto saber que te encanta el fic :D, pero no te infartes por favor, no quiero ser culpable de ello XD Abrazos para ti también.


	16. AVISO

**AVISO**

Saludos a todos:

El presente aviso es para informarles que, debido a las estadísticas de esta historia en los últimos meses, he decidido dejarla en **PAUSA** por el momento. Sé que dije que la finalizaría éste año y quizás lo haga, pero no publicaré por un tiempo.

Éste fanfic es muy especial para mí, así que lo **TERMINARÉ** como dije, sin embargo, no me siento motivada para continuar por ahora.

Tal vez no resultó muy interesante mi planteamiento de la vida de Irasue, pero bueno, al menos me doy por satisfecha con lo que he redactado recientemente y espero que les haya gustado a los que han seguido la trama desde el inicio.

Agradezco el tiempo dedicado a leerlo y aun más a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario.

De nuevo, gracias por su comprensión.

 **Atte. Feles Nigra.**


End file.
